Do You Remember Me
by KittyDemon16
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are friends when they are kids. But what happens when Kagome moves and comes back ten years later? Summary Sucks! Just read the story. Pairings : InuXKag MirXSan Kikyo Bashing COMPLETE
1. My Buddy

**Do You Remember Me**

Oh kay people. I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters. This is also my first fanfic so don't be evil to me or I will sick my army of Cat Demons on you. . Oh kay now on with the story.

**Chapter 1**

**My Best Buddy**

"Mom, can you take me to the Park?" I asked my mother.

"Sure, Kagome," I walked with my mom over to our white van and climbed in. It wasn't easy seeing how I'm only five and everything is much larger than me. We drove down the street and down a couple of blocks until we reached the park. My mom parked the car and helped me out. "Now, Kagome, I'm gonna sit right here on this bench while you play, so if you need me I'll be right here." " Alright mom, I know ,I know. What do you think I am five? Oh wait, I am. Never mind." My mom chuckled at my small child mind. I ran off to the swingset and jumped on a swing. I swung my feet back and forth but I wasn't getting anywhere. I started to get frustrated. I started to move my feet faster but soon tired myself out. My mother was reading a book and wasn't paying too much attention to me. I was about to get off when i felt someone push me. I tried to turn around and see who was pushing me. Whoever it was was small because their hands weren't that big.

"Whoever is pushing me can you please stand somewhere in front of me so I can see who you are." I asked politely. A small boy appeared in front of my and I stop myself from swinging. The boy had silver hair and the most beautiful golden eyes I had ever seen. I hopped down from the swing and stood a foot in front of the boy. He looked only to be about five or six years old.

"Um, thank you for pushing me on the swings. What's your name and how old are you?"

I asked the boy.

"Um I'm Inuyasha and I'm six. Who are you and why are you making a big fuss about someone pushing you on the swings?" He asked kind of being a little rude.

"Well, I'm Kagome and I'm five. I'm not making a big fuss I'm simply thanking you for helping me swing. It's just that you may be six but when you pushed me on the swings, you did it with a lot of strength." Inuyasha just looked at me like I was stupid or something. Than I saw his cute dog ears on his head. I giggled with delight.

"What's so funny!" He asked trying to act tough. He than saw that I was looking at his dog ears.

"Oh wait, you're looking at my hideous misfortune. " When he said this he put on an act to look tough, but in his eyes I could see that it hurt him inside.

"Hideous misfortune? They are not hideous. They are so cute. Can I PLEASE touch them?" I asked with puppy eyes.

"I-I guess you can if you really want to" He replied. I walked closer to him and I started to scratch and rub his ears. As I was doing this he started to purr slightly, not like a cat but more like a soft growl. I stopped and he looked kind of disappointed, but he got over that.

"They are so soft and fuzzy."

"You mean you like them?" He asked with surprise.

"Of course I do. Um, Inuyasha?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Will you um be my friend? I don't have any." I asked hoping that he would say 'yes'

"You mean you're not afraid of me? Even though I'm a worthless half-demon? Or says my brother."

"No, I'm not afraid of you. And you are not worthless no matter what anybody says. I have only known you for a couple of minutes and I know that you put on a tough boy act but you really are sweet and I know this because you pushed me on the swings. So don't think that because you are little doesn't mean you are weak and have to act strong. My mom says act your age and be yourself. So I guess that means be nice and sweet now and act tough later or something like that. " I replied and felt that I had said something smart for once.

"Uh huh. Right. I think that you confused me, but I think that what you are saying is that you want me to be nice and that when I get older I can put on an act?" He asked.

"Yeah exactly." I replied. "so, will you be my friend?"

"Sure why not."

"Alright! Now lets go do something." Me and Inuyasha than headed over to the jungle gym and started to climb about and you know have fun like five and six-years olds are suposed to do. Inuyasha and I played with each other all day. We played tag, Hide-And-Seek, and other things. Than at about sundown, my mother and Inuyasha's brother walked over to us.

"Okay Kagome, time to go- Oh? and who is this hansome little boy?" My mother asked. Inuyasha blused a little when she said this.

"This is Inuyasha and he is my new friend. " I replied.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you Inuyasha, now Kagome we have to go."

"Okay mom, but can I come back tomorrow?"

"Sure Honey."

"Okay, bye Inuyasha see you tomorrow!" I said before I walked to my mom to the car. Than Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru walked over to him.

"Inuyasha, who was that human?" He demanded.

"My new friend. Got a problem with that?"

"No, not really. She suits you. Ya know you are half of a weak and worthless human and she is a full weak and worthless human." He said with a smirk.

"Shut up or I'll tell mom."

"When is a child always a child? Now, lets go. You know that I hate having to pick you up. " So Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went home. While I went home as well.

Oh kay. First chapter finished. So I will put up the next chapter if I get at least ONE review. So please review.

Sayannora!

Kitty-san


	2. A Song To Remember

Oh kay people, I just want to say that I don't own Inuyasha or the Blink 182 song. Sorry that the first chapter was short, but hey, this is my first fanfiction. Well now that I got my first review I will put this chapter up and I will try to make it long. But I have school yah know so I can't promise anything.

**sango20044 -- **Thank you for being my first reviewer.

Oh kay now on with the chapter!

**Chapter 2**

**A Song To Remember**

The day after I met Inuyasha, my mom kept her word and took me to the park. I quickly ran to my room and grabbed my portable CD player/ radio. Along with one of my Blink 182 CDs. (Take Off Your Pants And Jacket my ultimate fav. Blink 182 CD) I hurried to the car where my mom waited. Then I hopped into the car. When we arrived my mom sat on the bench and read a book like she did the last time and I took my radio and CD. I hurried over to a huge oak tree in the corner of the park, close to the forest behind it. I sat down under the tree to wait for Inuyasha to appear. He better show up or I'll be mad and he'll be in trouble by me. Then as on cue Inuyasha started to walk over to me.

"There you are. For a minute I thought that you weren't going to come." I told him.

"Well, it took me a while to convince my brother to take me, 'cause my dad's at work and my mom didn't feel like taking me. So I had to convince him to take me. He's seventeen so yeah he can drive me leagally or that's what my mom says."

I giggled.

"So what did you say to him to get him to take you here?"

"I simply told him that I'd tell dad he wouldn't take me and dad would say that if he won't drive me than he has no use for a car. And Sesshomaru loves his car, for transportation purposed only. It's a speed car and he says that he hates mom's 'old car'" he replied.

"Okay cool . Well now that your here it's cool."

"So" he asked "why did you bring a radio?"

"I wanted to listen to my favorite song"

I turned the radio on and played the Blink 182 song "First Date"

_In the car, I just cant wait...  
To pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess I didnt know what to wear?  
I'm just scared of what you'll think.  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat  
  
Lets go... don't wait... this nights almost over  
Honest... lets make... this night last forever  
Forever and ever... lets make this last forever  
Forever and ever... lets make this last forever  
  
When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
Please dont look at me with those eyes  
Please dont hint that your capable of lies  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
A target that I'm probably gonna miss  
  
Lets go... don't wait... this nights almost over  
Honest... lets make... this night last forever  
Forever and ever... lets make this last forever  
Forever and ever... lets make this last forever  
  
Lets go... don't wait... this nights almost over  
Honest... lets make... this night last forever  
Forever and ever... lets make this last forever  
Forever and ever... lets make this last forever  
  
Forever and ever... lets make this last forever  
Forever and ever... lets make this last forever_

The song ended and I turned to Inuyasha.

"So, what do you think of the song?"

"It was good, but why do you like it?"

"Because, I hope that one day I will get a date and that is the song the we would listen to. And because it describes how a guy is on a date." I giggled.

"Well, guys aren't always like that. I know that my brother isn't. When he has a date he is all calm and ready"

"Um.." I started to feel embaressed asking my question "how would you act on a date?"

"Umm I don't know. I'm only six ya know." He replied with a tint of blush on his cheeks.

"Don't you have any ideas from your brother? Do you watch romance shows and movies?" I asked with excitement "because I love romance shows"

"What do you think I am a sissy boy?" He started to blush "Well, to be honest I have seen like one or two shows of romance because my mom was watching it when I walked into the room. And I don't have any ideas from my brother becaue he hates me and doesn't want to talk or be near me."

"Well, than what would you do on a date?" I asked him again.

"Aren't you a bit young to be thinking about this?" He raised one eyebrow with his question.

"Um... maybe... I guess you're right. Well, if I was on a date I would expect roses from my date and sweet compliments and words. We would go to dinner and we would talk about ourselves and when he took me home I would let him kiss me good-night if I had a really good time with him."

"I'll have to remember that." He said in a low voice.

"Why?" I asked with much curiousity.

"Hm? What? I didn't say anything." He said waving his hands in front of him in defense.

"Riiiiight. Whatever. Let's go play ball."

"Now your talking!" Inuyasha said with much joy. So we went over to an empty lot and found a red ball and tossed it back and forth. We did this for about an hour before we decided to play tag. Of course Inuyasha was it. I ran from him as fast as any human girl at the age of five. I ran up a hill and I started to go down when he caught up to me. He was about to tag me, when he lost his footing going down the hill. So instead of tagging me he tackled me and we both went tumbling down the hill. At the foot of the hill is where we ended. I was on the ground and he was hovering above me with his hands above my shoulders.

"Kagome, how long have we known each other?" he asked with serious eyes.

"Um... a day and a half."

"Really? It feels like I've known you longer." He smiled and I smiled as well. I looked at him with loving eyes and my heart started to speed up. Why was I feeling this way. What was this emotion that I've never felt before? Love? Inuyasha was thinking the same thing. I can't be feeling like this. I mean we have only know each other for less than two days. But like Inuyasha said it does feel we have known each other for a long time. Inuyasha was looking at me like I was at him and I could of swore I heard his heart speed up as well. And then before I knew it his head was lowering close to mine. He was and inch from my lips when he hesitated. We both heard some other kids coming in our direction. So we both tried to get up at the same time. In which caused us to close the gap between us. The kiss was short and sweet. We both stood up and blushed.

"This means nothing ya know." Inuyasha said with his tough boy act.

"Ya, ya I know. It was just an accident. " I said with my most mature voice. And yet we both thought it was a wonderful accident.

"Well, ya know it wasn't that bad. " I said. Inuyasha blushed. But than he gathered his senses and we both went back to the area of the park where the oak tree was. Before the kids saw us. We than sat down and I started to hum "First Date"

"Ya know that whenever I hear that song I'll think of you. " Inuyasha said without looking at me.

"Good, because I don't want to be forgotten."

"You are my only friend who excepted me for who I am, so of course I'm not gonna forget you" He said and than turned to face me . He smiled. We both just sat there watching the sun go down, just enjoying each other's company. Then my mom showed up as well as Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, it's time to go."

"Inuyasha, let's go."

"Okay mom!"

"Coming Sesshomaru."

"See you later, Inuyasha!"

"See ya, Kagome." And with those last words I grabbed my radio and CD and we both left. When I arrived home I went straight to my room and sat on my bed and thought about the kiss I experienced today. The more I thought about it the more I blushed. It was weird and unintentional and yet it was sweet. My mom walked into the room and saw me really happy and still blushing.

"Well, someone seems extremely happy. Why are you blushing?" My mother asked with a big smile.

"I-I'm not blushing." I lied. Trying to cover up that I was.

"Yes, you are. Now come on, I'm your mother. You can tell me anything."

"Well, okay. You know Inuyasha right? Well, we sort of kind of kissed. But it was an accident. We went tumbling down a hill and he was above me and we both tried to get up and yeah... that's how it happened."

"Well a kiss is a kiss. Kagome, I'm sorry to ruin your happy moment but I have to tell you something...

Muwahahahahahaha. Cliffhanger. I'm so evil. Don't hurt me! ::Ducks and heads for cover:: Oh kay the second chapter is finshed. The next chapter I will try to make longer but I'm not the best when it comes to long chapters. I will put the next chapter up if I get another review.

Sayannora!

Kitty-san


	3. The News and Unwanted Goodbyes

Oh kay people. Here is the next chapter. I don't own Inuyasha or any famous songs. Oh kay on with the story

**Chapter 3**

**The News and Unwanted Good-byes**

**Recap: **_Kagome, I have to tell you something..._

"What is it that you have to tell me mommy?" I asked also with fear lingering in my heart for I feared for the worst.

"Well, sweetie, we have to move?"

"WHAT! Why?" I nearly screamed. Well okay I did scream.

"Please, don't scream.

Well, it is because your grandfather is sick and we need to move there to see that he gets better."

"But, why can't just visit him and not move there?"

"Because, we are his only living reletive and he needs someone there to keep him company and see that he gets better and is comfortable."

"But I don't wanna go. What about Inuyasha? I'll never get to see him again." I was on the verge of tears.

"Sweetie, you'll see him again one day."

"But mom, I don't want to wait until then."

"Kagome, don't make this harder than it is. When you're old enough you can come back." And with that said she left my room. To let me dwell with my thoughts. The more I thought about not seeing Inuyasha, the more it stabbed my heart with pain. I layed down on my bed and cried into my pillow. I bawled. I mean really let it out so in the end I cried myself to sleep. The next morning I awoke to hear mother talking to some men. I got up and walked to my window and looked out and at the bottom of the shrine stairs was a large yellow moving van. I quickly got dressed and went downstairs to where my mom was making breakfast. She but some pancakes and baccon on my plate. I ate quickly before I asked her a question.

"Mom, where are we moving to?" I tried to sound as depressed as I could so she would feel bad and we wouldn't have to move.

"Oh sweetie, please don't be so depressed. We're moving to Florida. It's nice and warm there. It is also in America. So we have to have our stuff moved onto a plane.

"Well mom, can you take me to the park so I can say good-bye to Inuyasha?"

"Sure honey." I walked with my mom down the shrine steps and to the car. We drove to the park in fifteen minutes.

" Kagome, I'm going back to the house so I can help the movers, the house is only a thirty minute walk so if it is an emergency it won't take you long to get home. And plus I saw that Inuyasha was a demon, he'll protect you.

"Okay mom." and with that she left. I walked over the oak tree where Inuyasha was sitting and waiting. When he saw me he stood up. I ran over to him and I fell into his chest and started to cry again. He seemed taken back when I fell into his chest, but he soon recovered and put his arms around me and comforted me when he realized that I was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked with much concern.

"I-I-I have t-to move" I somehow managed to say between my sobs.

"What! Why?! Where?!" He asked much surprised as I had been when I first found out. I stopped crying and explained why and where.

"I see. But you can't go, you are my only friend." He asked still shocked.

"I know" I sat down and so did he. "You know, this oak tree is very beautiful."

"Yeah, just like you." He said this and blushed. He than pulled out a pocket knife from his pocket. (hence the word pocket knife. =.=) He than turned to the trunk of the oak tree and as carefully and the best he could for a six year old carved his name on the trunk. He than made a plus sign under his name and handed the knife to me.

"Where did you get this knife?" I asked him.

"I stole it from Sesshomaru." He said it like it was as plain as day. So I took the knife and tried the best I could for a five year old to carve my name under the plus sign. I was very proud of my work. So I handed the knife back to Inuyasha. About and inch under my name he put: B.F.F.L. (for those who don't know it, which I'm sure many of ya do, it stands for Best Friends For Life. =.=) So in the end this is what it looked like:

Inuyasha

Kagome

B.F.F.L.

"Oh Inuyasha, I don't want to move, I don't want to leave you. You are my best friend and I may have only known you for about two days but it seems like I've known you for an eternity." I said my eyes starting to fill with tears I didn't want to shead.

"Kagome, I know. I'll miss you so much that the thought of you leaving hurts." He put his arm around me and pulled me into and embrace.

"Inu, lets make a promise, to never date or go out with anyone until we meet again or until we found word that one of us has died, 'cause I swear that one day I will return. So I solemly swear not to date or go out with anyone until we meet again or until one of us is dead. Cross my heart and hoped to died." I said that with my right hand up. I than put my hand down. Inuyasha raised his right hand.

"I solemly swear that I will not date or go out with anyone until we meet again or until one of us is dead. Cross my heart and hope to die." He than put his hand down like I did.

"Well, Kagome, let's make your last day your best one. So we went to the swings like we did when we first met. I sat down and he pushed me so I could push myself and than he sat down and started to swing. We swung in silence for we were lost in our thoughts. Finally I decided to break the silence.

"So, what are you gonna do when I'm gone?" I stopped swinging and so did he.

"Well, to tell ya the truth, I don't know.

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"I'm just kidding, I'll probably party and all that good stuff." He was messing with me I just knew he was...I hope he was. He saw the look on my face and smiled.

"I'm kidding again. I'll miss you terribly." He said with a solem look.

"So will I and I don't know how many times we have said it and it won't make a difference." I jumped off the swings and headed to the hill where me and Inuyasha kissed. He followed me and embraced me from behind. The sun was starting to set in the distance. Where had the time gone? It went by so fast and it wasn't fair. Me and Inuyasha watched the sun and the sky change with colors, beautiful colors of orange, pink, purple, and blue.

"Inuyasha, the sunset is beautiful and all but when it is gone my mother will pick me up and we'll never see each other again." I started to cry softly. Who knows how many tears I've shead today.

"Kagome, please don't cry. Just think that we'll see each other once again. You know, you are very smart and wise for your age." He turned my around and smiled at me. He wiped away the remaining tears on my face. I hugged him tightly and thanked him for being my friend. He simply smiled and thanked me. The sun had finally set and as if on cue I heard my mom calling me. I was extremely reluctant to go. But I had to. I hugged Inuyasha one more time before I walked to where my mom was and the whole time I was walking one song was resounding in my head. "Ocean Avenue" by Yellow card. The one part of the song that I kept thinking about was:

_I remember that look in your eyes  
When I told you this was good bye  
You were begging me not tonight  
Not here  
Not now  
  
When looking up at the same night sky  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
We'll be together for one more night  
Some where  
Some how  
_

It was almost like what was going on with me and Inuyasha. Only we were looking at the same sky hopping the sun would not set. And he was begging me not to go. I finally made it over to the car where my mom was waiting. I turned around to see Sesshomaru trying to drag Inuyasha away. It looked like he was waiting for me to leave, so I hopped into the backseat of the car and looked out the back window. I saw him leave with Sesshomaru. I turned to face the front and before my mother drove us home she started to talk to me.

"Yeah know Kagome, I saw you and Inuyasha hugging and I'm really sorry but this is the way things have to be" and with that she drove us not home but to the airport. She had finished packing the house up and the moving van had already left for the airport two hours ago. It took us about half and hour to get to the airport. We left the car and went into the airport to board out plane. My mother explained to me that our car was going to be shipped over to Florida on boat and they were picking the car up at the airport. And so I boarded the plane for the first time in my life and yet I couldn't enjoy it because it was like I was walking into my own doom where I would never be happy again. Not until I met Inuyasha again.

Oh kay people I'm really sorry about the short chapter. I will try to make the next one longer and I know I keep saying that but I keep getting writers block. I hope to make the next chapter longer and I will try to put it up faster since this one is so short. But I also have school. And school sucks! They give you too much homework in eight grade. Yes, I am only thirteen, fourteen in March and proud of it. I love music so I will be putting it in as much as I can. So people PLEASE review. All you have to do is click the button, you know which one, and type a couple of words. As short as "I like it" Oh kay than.

Sayannora!

Kitty-san


	4. My New Life And School

Oh kay people I am sooo sorry about this being so late. Here are the reasons, one, school, two, my computer has deleted this file two times! and three, because I live in Florida, the hurricanes.

**miroku's 1gf** ----- Thank you for reviewing

**Earth-Goddess** ----- Thank you for reviewing.

I will try to get this put up as soon as I can. Oh kay, on with the chapter.

**Chapter 4**

**My New Life And School**

In a couple of hours, our plane landed. We went to the baggage claim and picked up our baggage and walked outside. It was a grey sky with a light drizzle, funny how the weather mirrors your feelings. My mother hailed a taxi and she gave him the directions. She sat in the back seat with me. I wondered if my mother had already been to Florida or if she had received directions from Grandpa.

"Mom, have you ever been to Florida before? I asked her but not with much enthusiasm. More of something to say to pass the time by.

"Yes, I have. I grew up here. We are staying with your Grandpa in the house that I grew up in. And the surroundings around here look so different... than again, what do you expect when you haven't been here for about eight years. " She said with much excitement and I knew that she was going to enjoy this more than I was.

"Eight years? Why so long?" I asked somewhat intrigued now that she had started.

"Well, yes. I married when I was about twenty-three and me and your father moved to Japan, for we wanted to go places and see things. Than I had you when I was twenty-six. And now you are five."

"So than makes you about..." I had to think and count on my fingers the best I could. After all, I am only five.

"Thirty-one Sweetie." My mother said answering my question. And of course with a smile.

"So now we are going to live in the house that you grew up in, sorry mom but I still am not very happy, even if this is somewhat exciting." I hung my head low and than layed my head on my mom's lap, like I always do when I'm sad. She started to 'pet ' me if that's what you want to say. As well as run her fingers through my hair.

"I know Sweetie, I know" She cooed hoping to make me feel better. Of course it didn't work. I mean how would you feel if you left someone who was your only friend? 'Cause in all my life, which is only five years, I had no friends. My mother had told me that she had a friend since she was three. Of course that didn't make me feel better. But I hear people whom my mom calls "Philosophers" or something like that, say that "Life is harsh, take the moments that leave you breathless and treasure them. Forget horrible and leave room for the good memories and moments" (completely made up. . ) I have never believed in that philososphy because it is hard to forget the bad, because right now all I was doing was thinking about the bad. But than again, I should remember the good so that I can't forget about the short and sweet time that me and Inuyasha had together. I sighed and soon fell asleep. I was awoken by my mother saying that we were there. I sat up and exited the taxi while she payed the fare. I looked up at the house. I was a pale blue with a black wire gate. It was two stories. My mother led the way and I followed. She knocked on the door. The house was old fashioned seeing how it had no doorbell. A woman answered the door. She had black hair in a tight bun. She had green eyes and looke like she was as old as my mom. She wore a white nurse outfit. She looked surprised when she saw us.

"Sora? Oh my god! It really is you! I thought you'd never come back!" She said in a lot of excitement. (Sora is the name I'm using for Kagome's mother name, if u know here real name please tell me and I will correct it. Oh and I don't know if Jii-chan is Kagome's mother's father or Kagome's father's father. But i'm saying it is Kagome's mother's father so shoot me why don't you. Kidding. Ah hem. Now onto the story.) It took my mother a moment before she realized who the woman was.

"Oh my god! Katherine! It is so good to see you again!" My mother and the woman, Katherine, hugged. My mom than looked at me.

"Kagome, this is Katherine, she is my friend that I have known since I was three. " she than had to make the introductions. "Katherine, this is my daughter Kagome."

"Nice to meet you Kagome." Katherine said while putting her hand out. I put a fake smile on and shook her hand. Of course it was fake, I still hadn't got over that fact that I had to leave my best friend.

"Nice to meet you too, Katherine." I said with as much happiness that I could muster. It was enough, though, to convince her. Her and my mother embraced again before she showed us in. When we were walking in I started to talk to my mom.

"Mom, where is our car and where is our stuff?"

"Well Sweetie, our car as well as our stuff is being shipped over, it'll be here in a couple of days." My mother replied, still with that smile that was kind of getting on my nerves. I mean how can she be happy at a time like this. Than again, she met her friend while I left mine. She also did leave her friend when she got married. She also did that of her own free will. We followed Katherine inside and went up the stairs. The rug was tan and so where the stairs. We went into a room that was light yellow with one window. There was a dresser and a bed like a normal room. Along with a lamp, nothing unusual. A man was in the bed. I guess he was my grandpa. We walked over to him and he sat up. He smiled when he saw us and smiled larger when he saw me. I had never seen this man in my whole intire life. And yet he looked at me like he knew me. My mother went over to him and hugged long. She than sat on the bed by him.

"It's so nice to see you again dad." She said with much happiness.

"As that of you, Sora." he looked at me . "Oh and this must be Kagome. My, my how much you've grown. I haven't seen you since you were one years old. That was when your mother flew here with you just so I could see your beautiful smiling face. " He than smiled. My mother looked at me with the you-better-hug-your-grandpa-or-else look. So I walked over to the bed, climbed up, and hugged him. He only smiled wider. I had to pretend I was happy, but my grandpa looked in my eyes and I could of sworn that his smile dimmed a bit. Not much to notice unless you were watching REALLY carefully.

"Well, let me show you to your rooms" My grandpa said trying to get up, but failing.

"Now dad, you are sick and that is one of the reasons why we are here, now you rest. I'm sure Katherine won't mind helping us with our rooms." and with that we left the room and Katherine gave us a tour and than came to the room that I would be staying in. We entered the room. There was a bay window across from us and the walls were painted a light green. The wall to the left had a door that I believed led to the a bathroom. The wall across from the bathroom was a bedside table with a pale green lamp on it. To the right of the was a bed. A single bed with dark green covers with pale green pillows. The covers and the window drapes were the only dark thing in the room. I was satisfied with the room seeings how it had a bay window, and I love bay windows. I walked over to the window and moved aside the dark green drapes and looked outside. I saw the front yard which consisted of nothing more than a couple of palm trees. I looked further and saw a strip of trees a mile long and a quarter of a mile back. There was, what my mother explained to me later on, a canal behind the trees. It reminded me of the forest by the park that me and Inuyasha hung out near. Thinking about Inuyasha brought tears to my eyes and I remembered that I wasn't the only one in the room, so I did not shead a tear. Katherine than broke the silence.

"So, Kagome, are you satisfied with the room?" She asked. I walked into the bathroom and looked around. It was white. The color I really didn't like to much because it was easy to stain. It had everything a normal bathroom has. A sink, a bathtub, toliet, counters, and all that good stuff. I walked back out to were everyone was.

"Yes, this room is very nice, it will do just fine. " I said this in the most ladylike voice I could. So that I didn't show my sadness of being here and not with my best friend. He was only my best friend right? I mean I will get over it. It's not like we were anything more. I'm probably just going through an emotional breakdown or something because I had to move and not because I left my friend, my only friend. Or maybe it was. Than again what does a five year old know? I turned around and saw that Katherine and my mom where gone, but I did hear their voices down the hall, so I knew that Katherine was just showing my mom the room that she would be staying in and all of that stuff. I sat on the bed for a couple of minutes until my mom entered the room again. This time without Katherine.

"Kagome, my room is two doors down from yours and Katherine's is the door after it. Oh, and Kagome, please try to be cheerful. I know you are still depressed and angry about moving and leaving your best friend, but trust me, you will get over it and when you do, your life here will be better. Plus, when you start school next week, you'll make new friends." She smile that same smile again that meant that life will get better and you'll have no worries and be carefree.

"Yes Mom. Wait? I'm starting school next week? Here? In Florida? But---" I started to say but she interupted me.

"Yes, Sweetie. You still need to go to school even if you live somewhere else."

"But, Mom, I don't want to start kindergarden here in Florida."

"Kagome, please don't argue with me. Once you start school, you'll make friends and you'll be happier."

I didn't argue anymore. Maybe she was right. Maybe I will get over this when I start school. Who knows.

"Oh and one more thing Kagome. Dinner will be ready soon, or that's what Katherine says"

"Okay " was my simple reply. With that she left. And I simply just flopped on my bed. I thought about Inuyasha and quietly sobbed. So in the end, I cried myself to sleep.

Kagome's Dream

_I was about fifteen and was running through the park that I used to play in when I was five. I ran to the oak tree that me and Inuyasha carved our names into. I looked at the names and smiled. Than I heard laughing on the other side of the tree. I looked and I saw a boy with gold eyes, silver hair, and dog ears, Inuyasha. But he was with another woman. She looked very similar to me. Except she was much more paler than me and the she longer hair. I couldn't believe it! I heard him speak what I believe was here name but I couldn't make out what he said though. So he did know that it wasnt me! Than the worst thing imaginable happened, Inuyasha and the girl kissed! My heart tore in two. And he made a promise to me that he wouldn't kiss or go out with anyone until one of us was dead. I looked back at the names that were carved into the tree. And my name was... bleeding! And then I felt this horrible pain in my chest, right where my heart is located. I looked and my shirt was covered in blood. I screamed in pain. Inuyasha and the girl stopped kissing and he looked at me and ...smiled! He saw the pain was in and he just smiled! How dare he! Whatever pieces of my heart was left shattered. Than the pain increased. It was getting harder to breathe. I was suffocating! And Inuyasha and the girl were just watching with much pleasure on their faces. The world was starting to darken. I felt death creeping on me and then .... _I woke up.

End Of Dream

I woke up with a jolt. I was panting and sweating. What was that? Man that dream was scary. Was that really Inuyasha? Who was that girl? Was any of that real? All these thoughts were racing through my head. I looked at the digital clock on my bedside. 5:37. How long had I been asleep? What time did we get here in the first place? There was a soft knocking on my door. I looked at myself and saw that I was still in my day clothes.

"Come in" I responded the knocking on my door. I untangled myself from the covers and just sat on my bed. The person knocking was Katherine.

"Oh, hi Katherine. Waz up?Oh wait sorry I mean what is it" I corrected myself remembering that my mother told me never to act like that with someone I didn't know to well. She says it's not very ladylike. I hated acting ladylike. Katherine just giggled.

"Kagome, it's alright. I don't mind you talking to me like that. In fact, I would prefer if you did. It makes me feel like I'm not a stranger to you and that you are comfortable talking to me. You don't have to worry about being ladylike around me because I in fact am not ladylike." She smiled. I looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing Black baggy pants and a long black shirt. She looked like the teenagers I would see at home. I looked at myself. I had dark green pants on with a long dark green shirt that was a lighter color than my pants but still dark. I didn't know why people wore clothes like these but I just know that I like them and that teenagers wore them. My mom didn't approve at first but than gave in after I promised her that I would wear the dresses she wanted me to wear occasionally. I don't know how long I sat there before Katherine started to talk.

"Kagome, your mother told me about you having to leave your friend. Do you want to talk about it?" She asked and with the way she looked at me I knew that from this day on that me and her were going to be good friends.

"Well, yeah I did. He was cool--" I started to say before she interupted me with a comment.

"Oh, so it is a HE. How close were you guys?" She giggled and I looked at her sort of confuzed.

"You'll understand someday."

"Um, okay. Well, we were pretty good friends, but we only new each other for like three days." I sighed

"Wow, what did he look like? What did he think of you? What did you guys do together? How did you meet?"

I giggle because of all the question and the intrest she took in him.

"Well, believe it or not he was a dog demon. Of at least half of one. He had silver hair and ears. His ears are so kawaii (cute) and soft. He also had the most beautiful golden eyes I had ever seen." I sat there thinking about his eyes.

"Well, it seems that someone has a crush on someone" She giggled.

"A crush? What does that mean? I'm only five remember." I giggled.

"Well, you seem so much smarter than most five year olds. A crush is when you like someone more than just a friend. Kind of like love."

"Inuyasha used to say that to me. He would always say that I was so much smarter or wiser than my age."

"Oh so this boy's name is Inuyasha, that's nice. How old was he?"

"Um, six. To answer your first few questions he thought I was cool, nice, and he was surprised that I wasn't afraid of him because he was a dog demon. And like I said before he also thought I was smarter and wiser than my age. We met one day when I went to the park when I was on the swings and I was trying to push myself but I didn't get anywhere. So he helped me on the swings by pushing me a little and that was how we met." I said .

"Wow, that's really cool. So what did you guys do together?" Katherine asked with even more intrest. Now she was sitting across from me on the bed.

"Well, we did what all kids do, play. You know like hide-and-seek, tag, and all that stuff. I remeber the time when we kind of kissed. " So I explained to her the whole thing about us going down the hill and trying to get up and ended up kissing.

"Wow, Kagome. You've had an experience that most kids your age won't experience until much later in their life. I know I didn't until I was sixteen. " She giggled when she was finished. "But like I said before I think you both have a crush on each other." she giggled once again.

"I-I do not!" I felt my face go hot for some reason.

"Do to!" She argued. We both giggled. I threw one of my pillows at her. She laughed and threw it back. That started a pillow fight. In a while we both stopped, still laughing, and sat on the bed.

"You know what. Katherine, you are really cool. Will you be my friend while I stay here?" I asked her.

"Sure, and you are cool too, Kagome. What are you planning to do later in your life?"

"Well, when I'm old enough I'm going back to Japan to see Inuyasha again. I mean because he was my only friend. People for some reason didn't want to be my friend. And I learned to live with it." I smiled.

"Cool, I think that is a good idea." Katherine said and than smiled. I looked at the clock and so did Katherine. It read 6:45.

"Wow, I've been in here with you for a little bit over an hour." Katherine said with amazement in her voice. Just then my mom walked in.

"Kagome--- oh Katherine you're in here as well. I was looking for you. Well you two, dinner is going to be ready in fifteen minutes okay? So get yourselves cleaned up." My mom said with a smile and a laugh.

"Okay ''Mom''." Katherine said sarcastically. I giggle and so did Katherine and Mom. Mom left and so did Katerine. I went into the bathroom and washed my face and hands. I went back into my room and saw that my closet was ajar. I looked in and saw that my suitcase was in there. So I opened up a pocked and took out my brush and brushed my hair. By the time I was done it was 6:57. I went down the hall and saw Katherine come out of her room.

"Katherine, um, I know that you gave us a tour, but can show me where the dinning room is?" I felt kind of embarrassed asking.

"Sure." She started to lead the way. I followed. And so when dinner was over that ended the first day of my new life.....

A Week Later

I was in the office of my new school. My mother was signing me up. My mom and I weren't the only ones getting signed up, there were other parents and their kids. After a couple of minutes I was signed in. We walked to the room to meet my teacher. My teacher was Mrs. Kaede. ( . I couldn't think of anything else. lol. ) She seemed nice. She saw me and my mom and introduce herself. I looked around the room and saw a couple of kids running around. Not many were there. I was guessing that was because not everybody was signed up yet.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Kaede and who are you?" She asked me.

"Um, Kagome Higurashi." I was a little nervous, not much, but still some.

"Nice to meet you, Kagome, and this must be your mother. " She looked at my mom.

"I'm Sora Higurashi, I hope that Kagome does well here" My said with her oh so famous carefree smile.

"I'm sure she will. She seems like a good student" Mrs. Kaede said with a smile as well. So after that my mom said good-bye to me and that she loved me and then left. I went over to a table that had my name tag on it. I looked at it and than sat down. I looked around the room and saw to boys looking at me. They were whispering something and smiling. I just ignored them. They walked over to me.

"Um...well...uh" The first boy said. I could tell he was either nervous or shy. Than the second by spoke.

"Hi, I'm Hojo and this is my friend Kyle. "

"Hi, Hojo and Kyle. What is it that you are trying to say, Kyle?" I asked not really caring at the moment.

"Well, uh...um..." I was starting to think that this was hopeless. Hojo looked at my name tag.

"Kagome huh? Nice name." I looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks" I told him. Hojo looked at Kyle and shook his head.

"What Kyle is trying to say and what I was going to tell you if he didn't is that you are very pretty." I blushed a bit.

"Um... thank you." And so the day began. We did our lessons and when the day was over and I was going to the parent pick up area, Mrs. Kaede stopped me.

"Kagome."

"Yes, Mrs. Kaede?"

"Kagome, you really surprised me today. You are exceptionally smart and it is only the first day. I just wanted to know if you wanted me to move you into the first grade?" She said with much amazment in her voice. I thought it over.

"No, Mrs. Kaede, that is quite alright. I think I will stay in this grade. I have some friends so I want to keep them." I said trying to be as polite as I could. So I didn't get in trouble with Mrs. Kaede or my mom.

"Than I'll just give only you work that is a little bit more challanging unless don't want me to. I'm not doing this to be mean or anything, just to help you excell in school." I wasn't sure what that meant but I guessed that it meant something good.

"Yes, Mrs. Kaede, that would be okay." She than dismissed me and I went to parent pick up to where my mother was waiting. I told here the news and she was overjoyed.

Oh kay. I feel pretty pleased with this chapter. I even made it longer. Oh kay some note: If anyone know's Kagome's mom's name please tell me. I'm really sorry this chapter took so long but it kept getting deleted 'cause my computer hates me and also because I've been bombarded by hurricane after hurricane. So I will try to get the chapters up faster but i'm not promising anything. Oh kay please review!

Sayannora!

Kitty-San


	5. Souta And My Final Years In Florida

Oh kay everyone here is the next chapter. I don't own Inuyasha or any of the famous songs in this chapter or any chapter. I feel so happy, I got six reviews in one day! I would like to thank those people:

**Ryu-akuinenn, Danno123, InuYasha-Cmm-Writer, yoyo person, inuyashas-dark-angel, and sessinu girl. **Thank you guys so much. Here is another chapter. I'm still working on making the chapters longer but I keep getting writer's block. Also, if the chapters don't get up so fast, it is because of my school work or aol keeps shutting down. Anyways thank you all and the people I have named are the ones that have reviewed while I made this chapter. But, if you review and I have already put this up I thank you as well. . Oh kay than. On to the chapter!

**Chapter 5**

**Souta And My Final Years In Florida.**

Two Years Later

I had just come home from school. I was second grade. I walked into the house. Grandpa greeted me. In the two years that I had stayed here he had been getting steadily better each day. Now he could walk. I had thought that maybe when he was better we could leave, but my mom said no. She said that she liked it here and that I was doing fine and all that stuff. And so I am still stuck here. Though the image of Inuyasha has never left my mind. I wonder how he's doing. Grandpa broke my thoughts.

"So Kagome, how was your day at school?"

"It was fine, like all the others. " I went to my room to think. My mom had decided to marry again. She was married about a year ago to a man she new from high school. His name was Tony Amerson.(totally made up) When they married, they decided to keep the name Higurashi because I was used to the name. It took man leagal matters but in the end they won. It had taken me a while to get used to him but I did. I really love him, like he was my real father. And I can tell he loves me too. In stead of calling him my Tony, or stepdad, I call him Dad. Mom and Tony liked the idea so they agreed I should call him that as well. Than I started to think back to about nine months ago when Mom and Dad told me the news...

Flashback

_It was the last day of first grade. Which was in May. I was seven going on eight in November. Mom had picked me up. My day was the same as it had been since kindergarden. Boys telling me I'm beautiful and sweet. Teachers asking me if I want to go to a higher grade or if I want harder work. Same old same old. But today my mom seemed exceptionally happy today. She asked me how school was and all the other stuff. When we got home, I went into my room and put my bookbag away. While I was In there Katherine came in. She looked as happy as my mom did. I was confused. _

_"Um Katherine. Why are you and Mom so happy?"_

_"I think I'll let your mom and dad tell you why. Come on, lets see if they are ready to tell you.." So me and Katherine went into the living room where Mom, Dad, and Grandpa were waiting. Mom was sitting next to dad. Grandpa looked like he knew what everyone else but me knew as well. _

_"Okay, Mom, Dad, what is going on?" I asked a bit frustrated that I didn't know what everybody else knew. Dad took Mom's hand in his and they both smiled and looked at me._

_"Well, Sweetie, this may come as a shock but"I knew whatever it was it couldn't have been to good. Because whenever something is a shock or something like it is never good. Like when I had to move here a year ago. My mom started to continue again with what she was saying. "i'm going to have a baby." She and Dad still smiled. I stood there shocked. Everyone was happy and here I was shocked. Surprises just keep coming at me and none of them have been that good. I was still shocked. My mom looked worried a bit, but not much._

_"Well, Sweetie, isn't it great?" Dad asked me. _

_"Yeah, great. " I said with a dull voice. I then went into my room and sat on my bed. Still shocked. Why did she have to have another baby? Wasn't I good enough? Okay, I need to think this through. Maybe she's having a baby because she thought I was lonely? Well, were going to be seven years apart. Oh well. I will just have to get over it. I walked over to my radio. All of our stuff was here and we were unpacked I played my favorite song._

_In the car, I just cant wait...  
To pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess I didnt know what to wear?  
I'm just scared of what you'll think.  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat  
  
Lets go... don't wait... this nights almost over  
Honest... lets make... this night last forever  
Forever and ever... lets make this last forever  
Forever and ever... lets make this last forever  
  
When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
Please dont look at me with those eyes  
Please dont hint that your capable of lies  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
A target that I'm probably gonna miss  
  
Lets go... don't wait... this nights almost over  
Honest... lets make... this night last forever  
Forever and ever... lets make this last forever  
Forever and ever... lets make this last forever  
  
Lets go... don't wait... this nights almost over  
Honest... lets make... this night last forever  
Forever and ever... lets make this last forever  
Forever and ever... lets make this last forever  
  
Forever and ever... lets make this last forever  
Forever and ever... lets make this last forever_

_After the song Mom came in._

_"Kagome, are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, I was just in the state of shock and now that I think about it I'm fine with it. In fact, i'm excited." I than went over to my mom and hugged her._

End Of Flashback

So I sat there still remembering the day. Today was August, the month that the baby was suposed to be born in. School had started a week ago. That's when I noticed something. I didn't see Mom or Dad anywhere. I walked our of my room and knocked on Katherine's door. She answered it. She saw me and smiled.

"I've been waiting for you to come home. " She said with a really big smile.

"Why? Where's Mom and Dad?" I asked a bit concerned and confused.

"Thats' why I've been waiting for you to come home. Your mom and dad are in the hospital. Your mom is having the baby today and it was during the time you were in school. So I told them I would wait for you to come home and then I would drive you over there. So let's go." Grandpa than came in the room and asked if he could get a ride there as well. Of course Katherine and I agreed. So all three of us got into Katherine's car and drove to the hospital. Katherine went to the front desk and asked for my mom's room number.

"Room 306" Katherine thanked the woman and we went into room 306. And sure enough, my mom and dad were there. Mom, was hold the baby. It looked like he was born about an hour ago. I walked to the bed and I smiled. So did my mom and dad. I looked at the baby. It wasn't sleeping. It had brown eyes.

"Kagome, this is your baby brother, Souta." My mother said. I looked at Souta and kept smiling.

"Kagome, would you like to hold him?" My mother asked.

"Uh, sure." I sat on a chair next to Dad and he took Souta from Mom and put him in my arms. He was light. Souta looked at me and smiled. I smiled because Souta smiled at me. Mom and Dad smiled. I handed the baby to Katherine. After she had her share of Souta, she handed him to Grandpa. Grandpa was just as happy as all of us, if not more. Then Souta was back in Mom's arms. I went over to Mom and carefully hugged her and told her that I loved her and that she did good. I was told later that Souta's room was going to be across from me.

Seven Years Later

I was fourteen. School had started about a month ago. I was in the car with mom and Souta, who was eight. Mom was dropping us off at school. I started to poke Souta, who was in the front seat.

"Kagome, stop poking me!" Souta said a little agitated. Seeings how I poke him everytime we were in the car.

"But, Souta, I'm bored and you are fun to poke." I said like I did every time.

"Mom, Kagome's poking me!"

"Kagome, stop iritating your brother" Mom said in a nice way, which she knew scared me. I simply just said "fine." She dropped Souta off at school and drove to mine. I was wearing black baggy pants with a green shirt that said "Who Are You?" After a couple of minutes we were at my school. Hojo greeted me when my mom drove away.

"Hi, Kagome."

"Oh, hi Hojo. Waz up?"

"Nothing really, you?"

"The same."

"Um, Kagome, can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"Well, how long have we been friends?"

"Um, since kindergarden. So like nine years. "

"Well, um, will you go out with me?" I was a little shocked. But I knew that I had to decline. Not that I wanted to go out with him anyways. I still remembered Inuyasha and the promise I made to him that I wouldn't go out with anyone unless one of us was dead. Inuyasha never left my mind during the years.

"Oh sorry, Hojo, I can't"

"Oh, um why?"

"Because I made a promise to someone when I was five that I wouldn't date anyone unless one of us were found dead because one day I was going to go back and when I was old enough, and go out with him."

"Kagome, you were five and he was probably around that age as well. You guys didn't know any better. He probably forgot, where ever he is."

"I refuse to believe he forgot! He may be in Japan while I'm in Florida, but I know he didn't forget about me! "

"Kagome, forget about him. You've got me instead."

"Hojo, I made a promise and I'm not going to break it. If you are the friend that I think you are you'll understand" and with that I went inside the school. Every day had been like that with Hojo and other boys who wanted to go out with me. It's funny how when I was a kid no one even wanted to be my friend. Now people wanted to be more than my friend. But some just want to for the sex. I declined all of them. And before I knew it, it was November. My birthday was the next day. My birthday was on a Saturday. So Friday afternoon I came home and went into my bathroom to take a shower before dinner. It was 6:47 when I got out. Dinner was at seven. Souta came into my room.

"Hey Sis, you wanna play on the Xbox with me?"

"Play what?" I asked. I loved video games and I was pretty good at them.

"Halo" (Kick ass game!)

"Sure, but be prepared to get your butt kicked!" We went into his room and played. We played first to fify. I won by thiry.

"Told ya I would kick your butt" I said. "Victory is mine!"

"Yeah Yeah enjoy it while you can" He said. Katherine came in and told us that dinner was ready. Souta and I went downstairs for dinner. After dinner I took another shower and went to bed. In the morning I was awoked by movement and other kinds of noise downstairs. I looked at my clock. 8:07. Damn, why is everyone up so early. I went downstairs to where the noise was. It was in the dinning room. On the way there I saw Grandpa.

"Good morning, Kagome"

"'Morning, Grandpa, what's with all the noise?"

"Don't know, but I want to show you something." He led me into the dinning room. Which was dark, and he disappeared into the darkness. Than the lights switched on and Mom, Dad, Souta, Katherine, and Granpa all shouted "SURPRISE and HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!!!" I stood there shocked and than remembered it was my birthday.

"Thank you everyone!" I said filled with joy. So we did the whole traditional birthday thing with cake and presents. When I was done opening what I thought was all my gifts. Katherine than pulled out and envolope from behind her back. She gave it to me with a huge smile.

"What's this?" I asked her.

"Just open it." I opened it and pulled out a piece of paper, it was a plane ticket to Japan! It was a pre-booked ticked for the end of May, which was the end of school. I jumped up and hugged Katherine really tight.

"Thank you so much Katherine. How did you know?" I was so happy I had tears in my eyes. I let go of her when she said she couldn't breathe. I giggled and wiped away my tears.

"I remembered when you were five you told me that when you were old enough you were going to go back to see Inuyasha and that you were going to live there. But you aren't old enough to live on your own so I'm going with you. I 've already discused it with your mom and dad. I hugged everyone including Souta and thanked them all. I couldn't believe that my dreams were coming true. Inuyasha's image came into my head. Inuyasha, I'll finally get to see you again.

"Who's Inuyasha? Is he your Boyfriend? " Souta teased. But I was too happy to argue so I said something very simple.

"No, but Souta, I happen to know that you have a girlfriend. Oh what was her name again. Oh yeah it was Jennifer. " I laughed and Souta blushed. He had to argue with Dad that I was lying when Dad was teasing him about it. I was so happy that I felt that it was all a dream. After a while we all cleaned up. On Monday I went back to school and told all my friends about it. Hojo was very diappointed.

"But, Kagome, why?"

"Because, I want to see Inuyasha again." And with that I left him. The months passed by quickly than the day came that I was to leave. I had all my stuff packed and we all piled into Mom's car. Which was a van. When we arrived at the airport, we had to say good-bye. My and Katherine hugged and kissed everyone, yes even Souta. Mom and Dad told us to be good and call when we get there and every weekend. And with all the farewells said, we boarded our plane. This was my second time being on a plane and I could actually enjoy it because I wasn't leaving my best friend I was going back to him. Even though I was going back to my friend, I couldn't help but feel nervous. I mean what if he didn't remember me? What if he didn't care that I was back? No, I couldn't think that. No, not Inuyasha, not my one and only friend. No, he would remember me and he would care that I was back. Katherine must have seen the nervous look on my face.

"Kagome, you seem nervous and tense, didn't you want to go back?" I looked at her and smiled.

"Of course I do! It's just that I'm not sure he'll care or even remember me." I stopped smiling and looked concerned.

"Oh Kagome, I'm sure he'll remember you and I definately believe that he will care that you came back." My spirits brightened at the confidence Katherine had. I smiled again.

"Thanks Katherine. I'm sure he'll remember as well." Katherine smiled. We both than looked out the window and the plane took off.

And so I stop the chapter. Sorry this chapter is short but I promise to make the next longer. Oh kay now review or I will sick my armies of cat demons on you!

Sayannora!

Kitty-san


	6. Hello, Do You Remember Me?

Oh kay I would like to thank some people for reviewing.

**Danno123, sessinu girl**, **Sanga Shadow**, **Kirsten., punkgoddess2101, Mystic-pip, inuyashas-dark-angel, Ryu-akuinenn, **and **Mire's girl. **Thank you guys so much for reviewing. This makes me so happy to know that somebody is actually reading my fanfiction and is enjoying is. I have gotten many reviews and my goal is to reach 100. I have about 20 now so I am really proud that my story is good. Oh kay enough of my rambling. Now on to the chapter. .

Chapter 6  
  
Hello, Do You Remember Me?  
  
Katherine and I stepped off the plane and into the airport. We grabbed what little luggage we had. Mom, had told me that a month before she had everything I would have needed shipped to the shrine and house. She said she knew that I was going to go. So with that in mind me and Katherine walked out of the airport. Katherine had never been to Japan, but I remember it like it was just yesterday. Looking around the airport I could see me as a five year old, sad and depressed that I was leaving. I could remember vividly what Inuyasha's face was like when I told him that I had to leave. I hailed a taxi and gave directions. Katherine looked out the window and at the sceniery with awe.  
"Kagome, you used to live in this beautiful place? No wonder you didn't want to leave." I giggled at her amazement.  
"Yep, this is my home." The taxi than turned down a street that was in my neighborhood. I looked out the window and the memories came flooding back like a waterfall. The good and the bad memories came back. We passed by the park and I could see kids playing and running about. After about fifteen minutes, we arrived at the shrine house. We stepped out of the taxi and I payed our fare after we grabbed out suitcases. The taxi sped off and we were at the bottom of the shrine stairs. Thank god we only had a little bit of luggage. We climbed up the stairs. When we reached the top, I just looked at the house and more memories came back. Katherine was standing there in awe again.  
"What a beautiful house you have!" She said. And from looking at her, I could see that she was breathless.  
"Yep, my home, well, let's not stand out here and gawk. Let's go in. " So we did. I went around the house and found that everything was like it was when I was five. There where some changes in my room, like a larger bed and the things I was interested in now. There was also a room for Katherine which used to be a guest room. (or in the anime series Souta's room. . ) In my room I could see a five year old me sitting on the bed thinking about Inuyasha and how we accidentally kissed. I put my luggage down and pulled out my cell phone, which I had received on my thirteenth birthday, and made a quick call to Mom. I told here that we made it safe and that I loved her and I'll talk to her Saturday. I hung up the phone.  
"Yo, Katherine, I'm going to the park, you wanna come?"  
"Um, sure!" So we both headed out the door. Mom had a car shipped here for us to use. A nice red convertable. We drove to the park, which only took about fifteen minutes or so. We hopped out of the car and I showed her the way to the oak tree. I showed her the carved names, which looked fresh like they did ten years ago.  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Kagome  
  
B.F.F.L.  
  
The sight of the words brought tears to my eyes. Katherine saw.  
"Kagome, why are you crying?" I wiped away the tears.  
"Well, the memory of carving the words on here came back. It was also the day I had told Inuyasha about me having to leave. That's all. Don't worry I'm okay." I than started to hum First Date by Blink 182. Katherine didn't ask why or what I was singing.  
"Um ,Kagome, I'm going to drive back to the house. Don't worry, I won't get lost. I wanna, you know, chill for a while and I wanna leave you here to think about your happy days. And if he is here I don't want to interfere with anything. Oh, and do you want me to pick you up later or are you going to walk?" She asked with a smile. I nodded and told her that I would walk. She than left. I than started to sing the song.  
  
In the car I just can't wait,  
to pick you up on our very first date.  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance.  
  
I started to look around me. A boy in a red shirt and black baggy pants was looking at me. He was a far distance so I really couldn't see who he was. I saw that he had a friend with him. He was wearing a purple shirt with dark blue baggy pants. I ignored them both and started to sing again. I mean, guys looked at me all the time at school. Which I remembered my mom also signed me up for school here as well.  
  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm just scared of what you think,  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat.  
  
Those boys stopped looking at me but they were coming my way. I move to the other side of the tree and continued singing.  
  
Lets go... don't wait... this nights almost over  
Honest... lets make... this night last forever  
Forever and ever... lets make this last forever  
Forever and ever... lets make this last forever  
When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
Please dont look at me with those eyes  
Please dont hint that your capable of lies  
  
"I dread the thought of our very first kiss, a target that I'm probably gonna miss." That was what I heard from a voice behind me. I turned around and the two boys were here. The one in the purple shirt I know saw that he had a small ponytail and blue eyes. The other one in red had sliver hair, a bandana, and sunglasses. For a moment, I thought he was Inuyasha, but he was obviously some freak who liked the color silver. In the schools here, you could get away with that.  
"How do you know that song, girl?" The boy in red asked.  
"Um, well, it's my favorite song in the whole world, so I think that I would know it. " I said with sarcasm.  
"You look like someone I know." The boy said. Than the boy in purple came up to me and groped me! I slapped him hard.  
"Ow." was all he said.  
"Pervert!" I yelled at him. The boy in red shook his head.  
"Forgive my friend, Miroku. He has a problem with that. He gropes every pretty girl he sees, so obviously he thinks you're pretty.  
"Thanks but no groping please. " I told Miroku.  
"Hey, who was that girl she looks like, dude. You know the one you talk about all the time? Um, what was her name, um oh yeah Kagome." Was what Miroku was saying to the boy in red.  
"Yeah, that's who she looks like. " The boy in red said.  
"Um, you know, that's my name. " I said to them, sort of shocked. They just stared at me just as shocked at I was.  
"Yo, boy in the red shirt, take your sunglasses off." I ordered.  
"Why?" The boy in red said, while eyeing me suspiciously. Miroku took them off him. The boy had golden eyes. The ones I knew and loved so much. It had to be him. I looked around me. No one was near. Good. Quickly I took the bandana off his head. And sure enough was the dog ears. It was him! It was Inuyasha! I smiled while he quickly put the bandana on.  
"So, it is you." Was all I said.  
"Who the hell are you" Inuyasha demanded.  
"I told you my name was Kagome, Inuyasha, with your nose, I'd think you would have know that" I giggle. Inuyasha was shocked. I could see it in his face. Miroku waved his hand in front of Inuyasha's face. And than stopped.  
"You can't be Kagome, she moved ten years ago." Inuyasha said quietly.  
"Um, yeah I can. My favorite song is First Date, we carved our name into this tree, we met by you helping my on the swings, you were six and I was five, and finally when we fell down the hill we accidently kissed. " I said it all in two breathes. Inuyasha was even more shocked. It was Miroku who spoke.  
"Dude, Inuyasha, you got kissed when you were six? From this hot chick? Nice." Inuyasha than started to speak.  
"I can't believe it, it's got to be you. From all that info you just said."  
"Yep, it is me, Kagome Higurashi." And with that we embrace for a while and we didn't let go, even as we spoke.  
"Kagome, I missed you so much. I thought you'd never come back." He whispered in my ear.  
"I missed you as well, Inuyasha, you never left my mind." I whispered back. We let go of each other when Miroku made some noise.  
"Ahem." Was what Miroku said along with a fake cough. Now, lovebirds, can we please go do something? Me and Inuyasha looked at each other and blushed.

"What do you mean lovebirds?" Inuyasha asked. Still somewhat blushing.

"You know what I mean." Miroku replied, along with a smirk.

"Well, we are not lovebirds. Simply really good friends. Nothing more. When I was a kid, I was really depressed about moving and leaving my only friend. I had no friends so of course it was going to make me sad. But it took until I was older to understand the reason why I was depressed. When I was younger I might have thought it was something more. Than again, what does a five year old know. I also happened to experience my first kiss when I was younger, so that added to the confusion. Even though it was an accident." I explained to Miroku. I could see that he didn't believe me and that he was sort of confused. I looked at Inuyasha and he nodded as to say that he agreed to what I said.

"Okay, fine than. If that's what you say. Now, that's over with, can we please do something? I'm bored out of my mind. Even though your meeting was interesting." Miroku said. I nodded and pulled Inuyasha by the arm. I was leading him in the direction of the shrine. Miroku tagged along behind us.

"Um, Kagome, where are we going?" Inuyasha asked. I could also tell that he was nervous of me touching him. I concluded that he was just trying to look tough. So I let go but still led the way. Of course he still followed.

"Oh, we're going to the shrine where I live. Of course not by myself. I live with one of my mom's best friends, Katherine. She's really nice and she's like a sister to me. We met when I had to live with my grandpa. "

"Oh really, is she hot?" Miroku said from behind me. He than moved next to me on the sidewalk. Inuyasha just shook his head at Miroku.

"Um, I'm not the one to judge that. And plus she wouldn't go out with you, no offense. But you are too young. You're what sixteen and she's around thirty." I said and than giggled at Miroku's disappointed face.

"I'm eighteen, but that doesn't answer my question on whether she is hot." His face lighting up. I giggled.

"Well, you can see for yourself when we get there." We continued walking down the street, filling each other in on what when on in our lives in the absence of each other's presence.

"So, Kagome, what boyfriend did you have to leave to come here?" Miroku asked. Obviously he couldn't get off the subject about dating and hot women. I just looked at him and than smiled.

"No one, even though I was asked on many dates, I declined them all. I had the promise that Inuyasha and I made in my mind." I looked at Inuyasha. "do you remember the promise?" He hesitated before he nodded. I thought I saw a look of guilt in his eyes. I than blushed when I noticed how long I was looking into his eyes.

"What was the promise?" Miroku asked, once again interested on the subject.

"Well, we promised not to date anyone unless one of us were dead. We made this promise because we thought that there was something special between us, even though now today I realize that it was just a close friendship" I explained.

"Well, you said that it took you until you were older to realized it was a close friendship, even with this in mind you could of still gone on dates. But, when you were older you still didn't go on any dates, even though you were old enough to tell that it was only a close friendship, so you must have thought that there was something going on between you and Inuyasha. So, that's why you didn't go on any dates when you were older, along with the fact that you remembered the promise" Miroku smiled as though he found out some kind of secret. I blushed.

"No, did not. I simply didn't like anyone that way." I explained. Inuyasha smiled at my distress. After about half an hour we reached the shrine. We all walked in. There were boxes everywhere of course, since we had just arrived here.

"Um, did you just come back today?" Inuyasha asked looking around.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well, I see boxes everywhere and I though that you had been here for a couple of days."

"Um, well, as soon as we arrived here I went straight to the park in hopes of seeing you again. I thought that you wouldn't remember me or wouldn't care that I came back." Inuyasha looked at me warmly. I looked into his eyes and there was kindness.

"Kagome, I could never forget you and why would I not care that you came back when it tore me apart when you left." His voice was soft and kind. He than realize how soft he was becoming and went back to his tough guy mode. I had to giggle. He just ignored the giggle.

"Katherine, I'm home, and I've brought friends!" I yelled, hoping that she would hear me. Katherine came out of a door in the hallway and into the foyer where Inuyasha, Miroku, and I where. She smiled when she saw us.

"Katherine, this is Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha, Miroku, this is Katherine." I introduced them and they shook hands. Miroku had another plan and groped Katherine. A slap sounded through the house. Miroku had yet another slap on his face. Inuyasha and I shook our heads. I than explained to Katherine that he did that to the pretty girls. So that made her pretty in Miroku's opinon. She blushed and said that she didn't want to be groped anymore. Inuyasha laughed at Katherine's answer because it was the same as my answer.

"So, Kagome, this is the famous Inuyasha I've been hearing about. And you were right, he is handsome." She and Miroku laughed while Inuyasha and I blushed. I than showed the two around the house. After about an hour Miroku said he had to leave. Inuyasha stayed though. I went to the living room to start unpacking.

"Do you want me to help you unpack?" Inuyasha asked when I was struggling to carry a box up the stairs.

"Sure, you can carry the heavy stuff, since you are a lot stronger than me" I said with some sarcasim. I laughed. Inuyasha just shook his head and laughed. Although he carried the box anyways. We started to unpack, even though Katherine had a lot of it done, he carried the heavy stuff and helped me put some stuff away. By the time we were done, it was about seven o'clock at night. Katherine called from the kitchen.

"Dinner's done guys!" Inuyasha turned to me.

"Kagome, I'd better get going before Sesshomaru comes looking for me and when that happens it's usually because Mom made him. Sesshomaru still hates me and probably will until the end of time. " He sighed.

"Nonscence, you'll stay for dinner and if I have to I'll confront Sesshomaru." I smiled and he just shook his head. He gave in to my demand and walked with me to the kitchen.

"Katherine, Inuyasha's staying for dinner."

"Of course, Kagome, I knew he would, so that's why I made a little bit more." She smiled and Inuyasha looked nervous. We all sat down and ate. Inuyasha complimented on the food and Katherine blushed. She wasn't used to being complimented on her cooking. I smiled. After dinner, Inuyasha, had to leave. I walked with him to the door. He was about to leave when I hugged him. He stood there as in shock. I looked up at him.

"Well, aren't you going to hug me back? Why are you so nervous to give an old friend a hug?" I looked at him with a fake frown. He looked behind him as if looking to see if anyone was watching and than hugged me.

"Well, um, I'm just...uh...never mind." He looked down at me and smiled. I thought I saw that look of guilt in his eyes again. We let go of each other and he left. Wonder why I keep seeing guilt in his eyes? Maybe it's my imagination. I shrugged it off and went back into the kitchen to help Katherine clean up.

"So, what did you think of, Inuyasha and Miroku?" I asked Katherine while I was doing the dishes.

"Well, Miroku is okay, besides the fact that he is a bit perversed. Inuyasha, is kind, even though it seems to me that he likes to put a tough guy mask on." She smiled. I laughed a little and told her that's what I thought as well.

"You know what, Katherine, you're like a sister to me and I trust you with my life, so you don't mind if I ramble to you?" I asked her, knowing that she wouldn't mind, but I wanted to be sure. I really needed to have someone I could talk to with my private stuff or my problems. She smiled and than giggled.

"I'm flattered that you think of me as a sister. Of course you can talk to me, you can even share your secrets with me and I promise to keep them. Though you don't have to. " I smiled.

"Thanks." I than started to think about Inuyasha and the guilt I think I saw. Katherine saw me in thought.

"Kagome, what's on your mind?" I finished the dish I was washing and it happened to be the last one.

"Well, everytime me or Miroku were on the subject about boy and girlfriends or when I hugged Inuyasha, I thought I saw a look of guilt in his eyes. Maybe it was my imagination." Katherine looked at me and looked like she knew what was going on. Her eyes showed a hint of sadness and concern, but quickly vanished.

"Maybe he's having problems?" Katherine said. "you know like friend problems?"

"Girlfriend problems?" I asked.

"Um, dunno, maybe he's just trying to get over the shock of you appearing out of nowhere after being gone for ten years. I'm sure that's it. I"m sure he'll be in a better mood tomorrow, more joyful."

"But, that doesn't explain why he had guilt."

"Well, I'm not sure. Maybe he has a girlfriend?" I thought about the concept. Could he really have a girlfriend and break the promise we made? Than again, we were only kids and didn't know any better.

"I hope not. " I said without thinking. Wait, did I say that out loud. Katherine grinned.

"Why? Do you want to go out with him?"

"What? Uh, n-no. " I said nervously. I than blushed. Katherine giggled.

"I'm just kidding, now you get to bed, you have school tomorrow." I smiled.

"Yes "Mom" " Katherine and I laughed. I said good-night and went upstairs to my room. I changed into my pajamas. I layed down and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a bliss know as sleep.

Kagome's Dream

_I was walking to the park, it was a bright morning. Very beautiful. I started walked to the oak tree and saw Inuyasha sitting there. I walked closer and saw that there was another girl in his lap! She resembled me only she was really pale. I stood there with my mouth open. I closed it when he looked at me. _

_"Kagome, I'm sorry, but I'm in love with her:" Inuyasha pointed to the girl in his lap._

_"Yes, Kagome, he's in love with me and not you. " She laughed "tough luck." I stood there and then I turned around and ran. I didn't know where I just knew that I had to get away from this place. They sky turned black and it started to rain. The winds were getting stronger. I ran until I came to a bridge. I stopped and cried. My tears mixed in with the rain. I than felt someone push me over the edge! I looked up as I was falling. It was Inuyasha! He was smiling! He than turned to the girl and kissed her, while I was still falling! He had betrayed me. I closed my eyes and excepted my fate._

End Of Dream

I woke up with a jolt. I was panting. I looked around and saw that I was in my room. I sighed of relief. I remembered my dream and realized it was similar to the one I had when I was five. It envolved the same girl and Inuyasha betreying me. What were my dreams telling me? Where they only dreams or were they like preminitions? I hope Inuyasha didn't ever betrey me. I looked at my alarm clock: 8:07. Well, I was supposed to get up at 8:30 for school, but since I'm up I minus well get ready. I shut off my alarm and went downstairs. Katherine was already awake.

"Morning, Kagome. You're up half an hour early." Katherine greeted me as I came down the stairs. I just nodded and made some toast. I ate quickly. 8:15. Well, I don't have to be to school until 9:30. What was I going to do until then?

"Katherine, I'm going to the park, I'll go to school from there. Later! " She nodded. I grabbed my bookbag and put on my shoes. I walked to the park, which took a half hour. It was about 9:00 by my watch. I walked towards the oak tree and a girl passed me. I took a quick glance at her, she looked like the girl in my dream! She left and I sat down. I stayed at the park just relaxing until I had to go to school.

And so I leave it here. I will try to get the next one up soon, but I haven't been feeling good and school is piling work on me. Oh kay, please review, ::smirks:: or you'll be sorry. lol. oh kay later!

Sayannora!

Kitty-san


	7. School and Unwanted Surprises

Oh kay Hi again. I'm really sorry this is soooo late but it's been hetic over here. First school, then i get sick, then i sprained my ankle so bare with me now.

**Mystic-pip**- i know it would be wrong if they betreyed each other. Hey, this story needs drama tho, don't worry I'm a Kikyo hater so everything will be good. Or will it. ::smirks:: You'll have to read to find out.

**sessinu girl **- Oh kay, I'll try to say more to the reviewers. Maybe you are right about the sad part and maybe you are wrong. ::smiles:: Just read to find out.

**inuyashas-dark-angel **- Good you are in suspense, I like that. Really? Is this a work of art? Well, thanks anyways tho. I appreciate it.

**KagandInuluver91**- Yeah, school suck. But I am feeling much better thank you ::smiles:: Yeah it was the tree, I know it wasn't that good but hey this is my first fanfiction so yeah, be nice now.

**FushigiYugiFan80** - Thank you for reviewing. ::smiles::

**** - Oh kay so we have a mysterious person reviewing. Well, it's still a review so I don't care. Yeah it is sad but, I promise it will get better....eventually. I'm glad you are liking it. ::smiles::

**Kimitoshi** - Yeah I can't stand her either, but I have to put her in somewhere for her to cause problems and all that good stuff. ::smirks then smiles:: Oh kay than...

**** - Oh kay another nameless person, I don't know if it is the same person from before but oh well. I know, it was a mean ending, but I needed to add something interesting in or it would get boring.

**Saki Maxwellyuy **- Thanks for reviewing, glad ya like it ::smiles::

Oh kay I would once again like to thank everyone for reviewing, I'm still working on my goal to get more reviews. Oh kay now onto the story!

**yoyo person - **Thanks for reviewing.

If I missed anyone else who reviewed I want to say thanks.

**Chapter 7**

**School And Unwanted Surprises**

I walked into the school I would be attending to while I was here. There was still about ten minutes before the bell rang for homeroom. I walked down the hall to the office to pick up my schedule and locker number and combination. I walked in and went straight to the desk and asked for the things I needed. I told her my name and she gave me my thinks in less than a minute. I walked back out until I found my locker. I put my bag away and closed the locker and walked off. I passed by various students. I could see that some where demons. They had unusual hair color and some had pointed ears or weird markings on their face. I wasn't bothered by them. There where human kids as well. I continued to my homeroom. I walked inside and saw that I was one of the first ones there. There were a couple of kids already there though. I sat down in a desk in the back right corner. More kids started coming in. A girl with brown hair in a ponytail with pink eyeshadow came in. She saw me and sat next to me.

"Hi, I'm Sango, you look new. Are you?" The girl asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I'm new. I moved in from Florida a couple of days ago. I'm Kagome" She smiled.

"Wow, from Florida. That's pretty far. Why did you move so far away? " Her eyes flickered with interest.

"Well, I came here because" I blushed " I was trying to meet an old friend that I had met ten years ago. I was born here in Japan. " Sango saw my blush. She laughed a bit.

"I take it that your friend is a guy seeings how you are blushing" She laughed again. I smiled and nodded.

"Well, did you get to see him again?" She asked. I nodded. Inuyasha than walked into the room. Wow, he was in my homeroom, what are the odds? He didn't seem to see me.

"Whose is the guy you met? Tell me, I might know him. " Sango asked. I could see she was determined to get some answers out of me. I pointed to Inuyasha. Sango looked surprised.

"No way, really? Inuyasha was the person you met? And you knew him at a young age? Wow. " I looked at her with a confused look.

"He's the most popular guy in school. He has his buddies and I know one of them. His name is Miroku, you might want to watch out for him. "

"Yeah I know, I met him when I met Inuyasha a couple of days ago. " I sighed. " he's such a pervert. " Sango giggled. As if on cue Miroku walked into the room. He saw Sango and I so he sat in the desk in front of us.

"Well, Kagome, I see you have met the beautiful, Sango. " He smiled wide. I looked at Sango and she was blushing. I giggled.

"Well, I see someone has a crush on someone. " I said, then I looked from Miroku to Sango. Sango looked at Miroku and blushed again.

"I don't have a crush on him, you must be crazy" Sango said looking away from Miroku and I trying to hide her blush. I smiled.

"Keep telling yourself that. " I giggled.

"Well, you have a crush on someone" Sango said and smiled. I shook my head. Miroku raised an eye brow.

"Really Kagome? You have a crush on someone? Who? " Miroku asked with much curiousity.

"I don't have a crush on anyone. " I said.

"Yes you do and it's Inuyasha that you have a crush on. " Sango smiled like she won. Miroku looked surprised.

" I do not, we are only good friends" I said. Sango shook her head and smiled and said "whatever." Inuyasha then walked into the room with his group of friends. He really was the most popular guy in school. I sighed. Which means he won't have time for nobodies like me. Just then a girl latched onto Inuyasha and kissed him! I looked at her..she was the girl I saw at the park! I looked at her and saw that she was one of those preppy cheerleaders. ( no offense to cheerleaders ) She was wearing a really short skirt and small top. I looked away in disgust. So he didn't keep his promise. Wait, didn't I clarify to myself that the promise was stupid because we were kids? Hm, well I guess my heart didn't think so. Well, there isn't much I can do. Miroku and Sango both looked away in disgust.

"I can't believe Inuyasha is going out with that slut. " Sango said. Miroku nodded.

"He'd be better off with, Kagome" Miroku said with a smirk. I blushed. Sango smiled and nodded.

"I couldn't agree more. " She smiled.

" What do you guys mean he'd be better off with me? You guys hardly know what I'm like. "

"Well, Inuyasha is my best bud so he told me all about you, so that's what makes me think that you two would be good together. " Miroku smiled. I looked back at Inuyasha. The girl had walked back to a group of cheerleaders. Inuyasha saw Miroku and walked over.

"What's up Miroku? "

" Oh nothing much just talking to Sango and Kagome, while trying not to look at the most hideous and disgusting thing in the world. ( I'm a Kikyo hater all the way so if you are a Kikyo fan you might want to stop reading cuz there will be some bashing. . ) Miroku replied.

"Oh and what is the most hideous and disgusting thing in the world? " Inuyasha asked with sarcasm. Sango replied for him.

"Kikyo. " Sango made a gagging noise to prove her point.

" I thought I told you guys not to make fun of or speak ill of my girlfriend. She's not ugly or disgusting. " Inuyasha said with some anger.

"Uh, yeah she is. She is ugly with the skimpy outfit and too much make up and she's disgusting with her flirting ways. " Miroku said. "and to think that Kagome had to see such a sight on her first day of school. It's so sad" Sango giggled at the comment. Inuyasha looked shocked.

"K-Kagome goes to this school?"

"Yes I do. I'm living here now so i'm enrolled in this school. " I said though a bit mad he didn't notice me. He turned to face me. He still looked shocked.

"Oh hi, Kagome. Sorry I didn't see you. Uh, so you saw me and Kikyo?"

"Yep, and I'm not mad if that's what you think. If you love her you love her I'm not going to stop you. " I said this though it hurt for some reason. No I don't have a crush on him. I kept telling myself. Miroku and Sango's mouths dropped.

"Kagome, are you serious?" Sango asked. I nodded.

"Now she's got a good heart" Miroku said. "whoever dates you is a lucky man."

"A couple of guys have asked me out when I lived in Florida. Though I didn't go out with any of them"

" Why? " Miroku and Sango asked in unision. I blushed a bit.

" No real reason at all I just didn't like any of them. I knew that wasn't the real reason but how could I say the real reason why when Inuyasha already had a girlfriend. Miroku and Sango shrugged. Inuyasha looked at me.

" How could you not like any of them. I mean you seemed to like everyone seeings how you became friends with me when we were kids. " Inuyasha said.

" All of them usually wanted the same thing so yeah. " I said smiling a bit. Inuyasha looked at me doubtfully. He then shrugged. A pair of hands appeared around his waist. It was Kikyo. She was hugging him.

" Hi Inu baby. " She stopped hugging him and stood in front of him. She glanced over and Sango, Miroku, and me. " who are the geeks?" she asked pointing in our direction. Sango got pissed.

" Who are you calling geeks, slut!?" Sango's face full of rage. Kikyo giggled.

" The obvious " she looked at us again. Miroku was trying to remain calm.

" Inuyasha, how could you go be going with that girl. She's a slut and she's heartless. " Inuyasha was starting to get angry.

" She's not a slut and she's not heartless. She is just..uh.. " He was trying to come up with something to say. Kikyo smiled and hugged Inuyasha.

" I can't be heartless if I'm going out with him." I finally decided to speak up.

" If Inuyasha is happy with her then get off his back about it. Even if you don't like who or what she is. All that matters is that he is happy. So leave him and Kikyo alone guys. " I calmly said it though it was killing me inside. Sango and Miroku looked at me; shocked. Inuyasha smiled. Kikyo frowned.

" Hmph, who cares what you think. What do you know about Inuyasha or me? "

" Kikyo " Inuyasha started. " Kagome is just trying to be nice and I suggest you be nice to her as well. We were best friends as kids so don't start anything. "

" Whatever. I'll see you later Inu baby. " With that Kikyo left and went back to her posse. Inuyasha left and went back to his friends he was with earlier. Sango sighed.

" Kagome, how can you be so nice to Kikyo. I mean she's a prissy priss girl and she makes fun of those she considers low lifes. "

" Well, I know Inuyasha doesn't want anyone to be nasty to her but if he is really happy with her I won't stand in the way or speak ill and make him feel ashamed to be with her. "

" You really have a good heart, Kagome " Miroku said with a smile. " Now would you bare my children?" I stared at him with disbelief. I hit him over the head with my math book.

" Perv. " The bell sounded and my first class began. An hour and a three hours later it was lunch. I grabbed my books and headed to my locker. A bunch of guys were in front of it. Including Inuyasha. I was assuming that one of their lockers was near mine. I walked over to my locker and asked the boy who was in front of it if he could kindly move. He smirked at me.

" What are you gonna do if I don't?" I sighed.

" Boys are so annoying. " I said. Inuyasha walked over to me.

" Kagome, what are you doing?" I looked at him with annoyance.

" Trying to get to my locker but HE won't let me. " Inuyasha looked at the boy and he moved. Inuyasha smirked.

" There problem solved. " I looked at him with a sarcastic smile.

" Thanks don't know what I would have done if you didn't save the day. " I replied just as sarcastic as my smile. Inuyasha looked shocked.

" You act different now. You - " I interupted him.

" I stand up for myself and I won't take any shit from anyone. When I was a kid I didn't know any better and I didn't know how cruel the world could be. " I smiled and did the combination for my lock on my locker. I placed my books inside. I closed it and turned to Inuyasha. He wasn't there. I looked around and saw that he was by Kikyo by her locker. I sighed and walked to the cafeteria. I grabbed my lunch and sat at a table next to Sango, who was sitting across from Miroku. Sango smiled. Miroku twitched. I raised an eyebrow at him and saw that he had a couple of red handprints on his face. I laughed.

" So Miroku, having girlfriend troubles? " I laughed again. Sango blushed than recovered her composure.

" Kagome, he can't have girlfriend troubles if he doesn't have a girlfriend and if you are implying that I am his girlfriend then you are sadly mistaken. " I laughed.

" Oh but Sango, Miroku really likes you, it's sort of obvious. I think you two would make a lovely couple. " With this said Miroku and Sango both blushed. I whispered to Miroku across the table while Sango was eating and lost in her thoughts about what I said.

" Maybe if you stop groping her she might consider going out with you. " I smiled. He whispered back.

" But I can't help myself she's just so god damn beautiful " He had a dreamy look on his face as he looked at Sango, who was currently still lost in thought.

" Well instead of groping her why don't you give her poetry or compliment her beauty with words and not physical touch. " I smiled and so did he . He nodded.

" I'll try " I than turned to Sango and saw her still in thought. I laughed and she snapped back to reality.

"Huh? What's going on? Why are you laughing?" She asked in confusion. I smiled.

" Oh nothing much. I saw how you were so deep in thought and it made me laugh what you were thinking about. "

" How would you know what I was thinking about?"

" Well, you started thinking when I told you that Miroku liked you, and the look on you face led me to believe that you were thinking about him and how handsome he is and how you want to go out with him. " I smiled and giggled. Sango blushed furiously.

" I-I was not! " She stuttered.

" Riiiight. Keep telling youself that. " I smiled and ate my lunch. Inuyasha entered the lunch room as I threw my lunch away. His face was flushed and I didn't even want to know what he was doing. But curiousity got the better of me. So I walked over to him.

" So Inuyasha, why is your face so flushed, what did you do?" He looked at me blushed. Making his face redder than what it was.

" I didn't do anything. " He tried to smile. I looked at him with doubt.

" I know you did something. You know I'm you best friend and you can tell me anything. Or am I not your best friend anymore? " I shrugged not really wanting an answer. He smiled.

" You are my best friend. I know you, you probably can already assume what I was doing. You're smart like that and yet it's somewhat scary. " He chuckled.

" Okay I'm going to assume you were with Kikyo and were making out. " He blushed and slowly nodded.

" Are you mad? " He asked. I smiled.

" No of course not. Why would I be. I mean she is your girlfriend and I don't really care what you two do. As long as you are happy. " I said this though it was killing me inside. No I didn't have a crush, no I didn't love him. I kept telling myself. He was my best friend and nothing more. Just like when we were kids. Then why was my heart beating so furiously at the site of him or the sound of his voice. I mean nothing has changed between us since we were kids. Then why was my heart hoping it did for the better?

" Inuyasha, are you happy? " He looked at me and hesitated before answering.

" Of course I am, I have friends, popularity, a girlfriend. What more could I want? " He smiled. Yet it looked fake.

" Does she make you happy? " He hesitated again. Before nodding. I smiled.

" Well I'll see you later. " I said then I left to go to my last class. When school ended that day I thought of all the events that had occurred that day. I wondered why Inuyasha hesitated so much. Could he be unhappy and not say anything. Course, that probably was the problem. It explains the hesitation. But why would he lie to me. He said he was I was his best friend but best friends don't lie to each other. I don't know what to think. With that final though I layed down on my bed and took a nap.

Oh kay that's it for this chapter. I will try to get the next one up quick but I can't promise anything because of school. So yeah and sorry this one took so long to be posted. PLEASE REVIEW. Thanx.

Sayannora!

Kitty-san


	8. The Coming Up Dance

Oh kay I want to thank all of you who have reviewed.

**MadMood** - Yes he's going to be in here.

**Danno123** - Heh yeah Kikyo does suck. I don't know if anything like that will happen to her but something might.

**inuyashas-dark-angel** - Hm another Kikyo hater. Awsome. I'm a Kikyo hater so she won't end up with Inuyasha. It pains me to type about her in a way where she's with Inuyasha but hey it's how the story has to start. So don't worry about Kikyo. .

**yoyo person** - Yeah sorry about not updating so fast. It was hetic. I will update faster if I can help it.

**aznmiko16** - Yay another Kikyo hater! Like I said there is no way Kikyo will remain with Inuyasha. So yeah. .

Thank you all for reviewing and thank you all to those I haven't mentioned. On to zee story. ( French accent. .;; )

**Chapter 8**

**The Coming Up Dance**

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock the next day. I mumbled "Damn alarm clock " before actually turning it off. I slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I looked around my room and wondered if I had actually met Inuyasha again after all the years. I also wondered if Inuyasha having a girlfriend was true. Katherine walked into my room to see if I was up. Satisfied I was she left but not without saying that breakfast would be ready soon. I sighed. All of my suspicions were confirmed. I arose slowly and stretched. I trudged to the bathroom to take a shower. I turned on the water and waited for it to warm up. I undressed and stepped in. The warm water relaxing my tired muscles. Ten minutes later I was out of the shower and dressed. I sat down at my desk and brushed my hair. Inuyasha had a girlfriend. Which meant he thought nothing of the promise. Even thought I should have known not to hold my breath on it. I sighed. I wonder if he even remembered the promise. He remembered my favorite song when we were reunited. I shook my head. I shouldn't be worrying about this. He was happy and that's all that mattered. Or is he? I sat down my brush and grabbed my books and put them into my backpack. I went downstairs where Katherine greeted me with a smile.

" Good morning, Kagome " I smiled.

" Good morning. " I sat down at the table with her. Eggs were already served. We both started to eat in silence. Katherine broke the silence when we both had finished eating.

" Kagome, you're unusually quiet this morning. Is something bothering you? " she asked with concern. I put on a fake smile.

" Yes, everything is fine. I'm just still a bit tired but I'll be fine as the day goes on. " I looked at the clock. " well I gotta run, see you after school. " I grabbed my backpack and went out the door. The school wasn't that far from home so I began to walk. I walked passed the park. As I passed it I remembered that this place was where I saw Kikyo first. That is besides my dreams. Weird. How a dream can almost tell the future. Like a premonition. I continued walking about a block when I heard my name being called. I turned around to see Sango running to catch up with me. She stopped beside me.

" So you must live by if you're walking to school. Where do you live? " She asked while trying to catch her breath. I smiled.

" At the Higurashi Shrine. My last name is Higurashi, hence Higurashi Shrine. " She giggled.

" I see. Wow you live close to me then. I live five houses down. I wonder why I didn't see you sooner. " we both shrugged and started walking. We arrived at the school fifteen minutes later. We walked into homeroom and sat in our usual seats. I had been going to this school for a month now. The days were basically the same. Miroku would walk in followed shortly by Kikyo's posse, Inuyasha's posse, and then Inuyasha and Kikyo coming together as a couple. Each time Kikyo was near or hugging Inuyasha, Sango would look away in disgust. Today was just the same. Kikyo was hugging Inuyasha yet again.

" Ugh, this is so sickening. " Sango mumbled and looked away from the couple. I sighed.

" Sango... " I started. She rolled her eyes.

" I know I know, be nice to Kikyo. You've told me a thousand times. " She smiled and so did I.

" Then do what you heard and be nice. " Miroku added. I giggled. I glanced at Inuyasha and Kikyo before I too looked away. The sight wasn't sickening as much as it was hurtful. Yes I will admit it is sickening but it hurt me deep down. I was starting to believe that I had a crush on him or more. But I would never admit that. No, if he found out he might not treat me like a friend, he might ward me off, or worse make him unhappy because he might split up with Kikyo. I sighed. Miroku and Sango didn't seem to notice.

" Oh Kagome, you know that there's a dance coming up in about a week right? " Sango said in a cheery voice. Miroku's eyes lit up.

" No, I did not know there was a dance. Who are you going with? " curiousity mixed in my voice. Sango shrugged.

" Dunno, no one's asked me yet. " Miroku smiled. He looked directly into Sango's eyes.

" Sango, will you attend the dance with me? " He flashed a toothy grin. Sango blushed.

" Uh s-sure. " She continued to blush. I giggled. She then regained her composure.

" So, who are YOU going to the dance with? " She looked serious. I shrugged.

" Like I said before I didn't know there was a dance coming up. Um no one's asked me yet. So no one at the moment. " I smiled. Sango put a sly smile on.

" Bet you would like to go to the dance with Inuyasha. " I blushed.

" I- I wouldn't mind. Plus he's probably going with Kikyo. I wouldn't have a chance. " I said truthfully. Miroku shrugged.

" You might have a chance. " He began. " Kikyo hasn't asked him and he hasn't asked her yet. So you can still have a chance. I smiled. I started to wonder why they hadn't asked each other yet. I looked over at Inuyasha and was listening to what he was saying to Kikyo, Sango and Miroku did the same.

" Kikyo, will you go to the dance with me? " He asked her casually. I sighed. Should have known that I had no chance. Kikyo shook her head.

" Oh Inu, I'm not going to this dance. Something came up and I have somethings to take care of at home. So I guess you'll have to go alone because I doubt that you could find anyone to replace me. I'm too good to be replaced. " She smiled big. Sango made a gagging noise and I giggled. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and shrugged it off. He than sat down at his desk. A boy with black hair in a ponytail with blue eyes walked over. He was a demon I could see because of his tail. I'll have to admit our school is pretty unique to allow demons and humans into the school. He seemed to be a wolf demon. I had seen him around the school and he was in a couple of my classes but I didn't remember ever seeing him in homeroom. He smiled as he was walking over.

" Hi, I'm Koga and you are? " I looked around me and noticed that his question was directed towards me. Proves how brilliant I am.

" Oh I'm Kagome, nice to meet you, Koga. " Miroku and Sango just looked at him and shrugged. " and this is Miroku and Sango " Koga nodded to acknowledge their presence.

" Kagome, would you like to go to the dance with me? That is if you aren't going with anyone already. " Koga asked with hope in his eyes. I was surprised that someone I just met wanted to go to the dance with me.

" Uh well..." I started when Inuyasha walked over.

" Hey Kagome. " He glanced at Koga then glared at him. I looked at him with confusion. Inuyasha stopped glaring. There was an awkward silence for about ten minutes before Miroku broke it.

" So, I hear that you won't be attending the dance with Kikyo, am I right?" Inuyasha nodded.

" Yeah, something came up. " Sango looked at me and then at Inuyasha and smiled.

" Well I'm glad you and her won't be going. You know I hate her with a passion. So, who are you going to go with? " Sango asked still smiling. He shrugged.

" Dunno. " Koga then cleared his throat to call for attention.

" So Kagome will you go with me? " He asked with determination.

" No, she can't. " Inuyasha replied sternly. I looked at him with confusion.

" Oh and why is that? " Koga asked.

" Because she's going with me. " Inuyasha said proudly. I continued to stare at him in confusion.

" Oh and when was this decided mutt face?" Koga grinned and Inuyasha glared.

" Watch yourself you mangy wolf. It was decided a while ago. " Koga looked from him to me then shrugged and left but not without saying " Maybe next time, babe. "

" Babe? Did he just call me a babe? " I asked in disbelief. Inuyasha was pissed.

" What did you say you damn wolf! I dare you to come back here and say that again!" Koga had already began a conversation with some of his friends and didn't seem to hear Inuyasha, thus making him twice as mad. I put my hand on his forearm to calm him down.

" Inuyasha, chill. It's not that important. What is important is why you told him that I was going to the dance with you when you know you hadn't asked me nor had I asked you. " He looked away.

" I was going to ask you but he came over. " He casually replied. Still looking away though.

" Well, what makes you think I'm going to go to the dance with you. Were you that confident? I could say no and go with Koga. You didn't know for sure and yet you told him you did. Maybe you are a little too confident. " I smiled and giggled a bit. Sango smiled as well. Inuyasha looked stunned.

" But, you're my best friend and have been since we were kids. I thought you would be more than happy to go with me. "

" I may be your best friend but I might have found a boyfriend in the month that I have been here and I could have gone with him." I smiled. Of course I didn't have one but this was fun to see Inuyasha squirm. Inuyasha smirked.

" But you don't have a boyfriend. I see you everyday. The only guy I see who you hang out with is Miroku and I know you wouldn't go out with him because he had his heart set on asking Sango. Oh by the way, Miroku, did you ask her? " Miroku smiled big and Sango blushed.

" I did and she said yes. " Inuyasha nodded. I decided to get back to what me and him were talking about.

" Anyways, Inuyasha, I would be glad to go to the dance with you. " I smiled. He smiled as well. My heart soared. But the sad thing is that I was only a second choice. He had already asked Kikyo before me. Inuyasha turned to leave.

" Inuyasha, "

" Yeah? "

" Um, did you decide to go with me because you had no one to go with because Kikyo couldn't go with you? " I already knew the answer, but I wanted to hear what he had to say. He didn't respond for a while.

" Well, are you going to answer her? " Sango impatiently said. Inuyasha sighed.

" I uh..." He looked down. " some of that is true, but I already sort of wanted to go with you before her. Though, I doubt, Kikyo would have wanted me to. She would have gone on about how she was my girlfriend and how I was suposed to be with only her and all that crap. "

" So do you need your girlfriends permission to go with who you want to the dance? " Sango inquired. Her anger starting to rise. Inuyasha didn't answer. I spoke before Sango could.

" It's alright. I sort of understand. But that's Kikyo I guess. Although, she's suposed to come first when it comes to things like that. She IS your girlfriend. " Those words hurt like pins being jabbed into my heart. " thought I think she's a bit possesive. " I tried to smile. Inuyasha nodded and walked back to his seat. Sango sighed.

" I will never understand him. One minute he's with Kikyo the next he wants to be with you. " She shook her head.

" Sango, it's only a dance. It's not like we are going out. We are only going to the dance as best friends. " Miroku smirked.

" That's not how I see it. You really wanted to go with him and I know it. I'm pretty sure he felt the same. He just has to deal with Kikyo. " I felt the heat rise up in my face. He was right. I did want to go with him real badly. I guess I was beginning to devolope a crush on him. Miroku seemed satisfied with his explanation. Sango smiled. The bell rang telling us to head to our next class. A couple of hours later it was lunch hour. I exited my class and went to my locker. The same boys were there as they had always been for the past month. Only this time, Inuyasha wasn't there.

" Move. " I demanded. The boy who was directly in front of my locker snickered.

" Or what? Inuyasha isn't here to save you. " The rest of the boys snickered at the comment. The boy I was talking to must have been the "leader" of the gang.

" I don't need him to help me with my problems. Now move or else. " My anger starting to rise.

" Or what? " He smirked. I punched him in the stomache. Knocking the air out of him.

" Or I'll do that. " I smirked. The boy was glaring at me while trying to catch his breath. The other boys were stunned and started walking away taking the boy I punched with them. The obviously didn't want to provoke me anymore. I was in the middle of putting my books away when Inuyasha showed up. I closed my locker and looked at him.

" I saw the whole thing. Wow, Kagome, I didn't think you would resort to violence. You have changed alot. " I shrugged.

" I was tired of them being in the way all the time. It had been going on for a month and it was starting to get real annoying. I don't need to hide behind someone when I'm in trouble. I can take care of myself. Just out of curiousity, why weren't you there like you usually are? " He shrugged.

" No apparent reason. " I shrugged and hurried off to lunch.

" Hey, wait up. " I turned around and saw it was Inuyasha. Which surprised me because he usually went off with Kikyo to do whatever it was they did.

" Oh hi, I thought you were with Kikyo. You always go off with her after you see me by the lockers. " He smiled.

" Well, today I thought I might spend some time with you I mean we are best friends. I haven't exactly been the best of a friend seeings how the only time I spent with you was the day you first moved here. " I could see he was being sincere. I smiled. My heart had grown wings and was soaring. I felt extremely happy that he wanted to be with me instead of Kikyo, even if it was for only a little while.

" Okay, that's fine with me. " So we walked to the cafeteria and sat where I usually sat. I sat by Sango and Inuyasha sat next to Miroku across from me. Sango was blushing furiously. She was holding a piece of paper. I glanced over her shoulder and saw it was a poem from Miroku. It talked about how beautiful and precious she was. I smiled.

" Aww how cute. Told you he really liked you. " I looked at Miroku. He had no red marks on his face. Wow, that's a major surprise. " and I take it he gave up groping as well. Way to go Miroku. You took my advice. It took you a month but hey as long as you took it. " I smiled. Sango continued to blush. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

" Poems are stupid. Not to mention not useful. I mean come on they are just a bunch of words that rhyme. " I looked at him.

" Poems are not stupid. They are sweet. Not all poems rhyme. Poems are a special way to express your feelings. I think that love poems are the best. Expecially if they are from the heart. It makes them sincere and what it tells the person that they are writing it for is that they love them and adore them. I like poems. " I looked up with a dreamy look. Sango stopped blushing and smiled at me.

" Oh I can tell you like poems. I bet I know who you'd want to receive on from. " Me and Inuyasha looked at her. Sango had a mischievious look on her face. "yep, you would want to receive on from, Koga. " She laughed. My eyes went big. So did Inuyasha's.

" Koga? No I wouldn't. Then again I wouldn't mind receiving a poem from anyone. Though I doubt one from Koga would mean that much to me. I don't like him. At least not that way. "

" Okay, who would you want to receive one from? " Inuyasha asked. I blushed.

" Um...well...I'm not telling you. " I smiled. They all looked at me with shock.

" Why might I ask? " Miroku inquired.

" Because I don't want to. " I smiled and they rolled their eyes. I looked at the clock and realized I didn't have much time left for lunch so I quickly got it and ate. When lunch ended we all went to our last class. Inuyasha nor Sango and Miroku were in my last class. Koga was though. When there was ten minutes left in class the teacher allowed us to talk until the end. Koga walked over to where I was sitting.

" Yo. " I smiled at him.

" Hi, Koga, what's up?" He smiled.

" Nothing much. Are you seriously going to the dance with that mutt face? "

" Yes, and please don't call him mutt face. " I said becoming slightly angry that he was speaking ill of Inuyasha.

" Alright alright, don't get mad. I just don't get what you see in that guy. "

" Well, I've known him since I was like five. He's nice and is a great friend. Sure he is hot headed and stubborn. But other than that he's pretty cool. " I smiled. Koga shrugged.

" If you say so. You aren't going out with him are you? " His question took me by surprise.

" No no of course not. He's already going out with someone else. We're just going to the dance as friends. Nothing more that's all. " I replied quickly. He grinned.

" Good, because I'm making you my girlfriend. " The bell rang and he left before I could protest. I slowly rose from my seat. Sango was waiting outside my classroom. I hurried out. I told her about what happened between me and Koga and she was just as shocked as I was.

" So he just made you his girlfriend without asking you first? " She asked still shocked. I nodded.

" Yep and he left before I could say anything. " I sighed.

" Well you better not let Inuyasha know. " I looked at her questioningly. " because he'll throught a fit. You know he doesn't like Koga and you are his best friend. He isn't going to want something like that to happen to you. " She smiled. I shook my head.

" I doubt Koga was serious. I think he was just thinking out loud. " Sango looked at me like I was crazy.

" No, I'm pretty sure he was serious. "

" Well, even if he is, I'll have this situation all cleared out before Inuyasha hears about it. That way no trouble will be done. Sango shrugged and we walked out of the school and walked home. We parted when we came to my house. I walked up the steps and into the house. Katherine wasn't there. I looked on the refrigerator in the kitchen and saw a note. It read:

Kagome --

I'm not going to be there when you get home from school because I found a job here. Nothing to fancy. I'm just going to be a waitress for the time being. It'll give me something to do while you are at school. I'll see you at six. Oh and your mom wanted you to call her later.

-- Katherine

So I had to call my mom huh? I went into my room and looked in my desk drawer for the number. I went back downstairs and called her.

"Hello?"

" Hi mom, its Kagome. "

" Oh Kagome, how are you doing? Are you liking school? Did you meet Inuyasha again?" She continued to keep asking questions before I could answer. I laughed.

" Yes, Mom, I'm doing fine. School's okay. I did meet up with Inuyasha. "

" So are you going to go out with him? " I blushed though she couldn't see it.

" No, he's already got a girlfriend. " I said sadly.

" Don't worry, I'm sure it'll only be time before he realizes how much better you are than that girl. " I smiled and laughed a little.

" If that's what you think, Mom. Thanks. "

" No problem dear. "

" Well I'm going to go Mom. Love you bye. "

" Love you too bye. " I hung up the phone. I thought about what my mom said and wondered if what she said really would happen. I hope it does. I went to my room to do homework until Katherine came home. I came downstairs when she entered the house.

" So how was your new job? " She smiled.

" It was just fine. I'm going to take a shower then I'll make dinner. " I smiled.

" That's okay, I'll make dinner you relax. " She smiled again.

" Thanks. " She went upstairs and I made dinner. She came down and we had dinner she talked about her new job and how her day went.

" So, Kagome, do you have any school dances coming up? " I nodded. " are you going with anybody? " I nodded again. " you going with Inuyasha? " I blushed.

" H-How did you know? " She smiled.

" It kind of figured. I mean you two seem so nice together. I take it you two are going as friends but you want to go as something more but you won't admit that to him. " I stared at her like she had come from another world. How did she know? Was she a phsychic and I didn't know it? As though she could read my mind she spoke.

" I'm not a mind reader it's just sort of obvious. " she laughed.

" Heh, well it was kind of freaky. " we both laughed. When dinner was over we retreated to out bedrooms. I drifted off into sleep thinking of the dance.

And so I leave it here. The next chapter will be about the dance. So PLEASE REVIEW! and I might update faster.

sayannora!

Kitty-san


	9. The Dance

Oh kay I just want to say a few things :

**XxDemonic-PrincessxX** - I will try to update faster, thanks for reviewing.

**angel-azn** - thanks for reviewing. Yeah I know, I hate Kikyo also, but I need her to complicate things to make the story intersting.

**shangxiang10** - thanks for reviewing I will try to update sooner.

**AnimeLova34** - Thanks for reviewing.

**KHStennis01** - Yay another Kikyo basher. Rock on. Thanks for reviewing.

**Kagome Zhang** - Thank you for reviewing.

**kris** - thank you for reviewing. Yeah I have other chapters. I'm glad you reviewed for two of them though. .

**inuyashas-dark-angel - **thanks for reviewing. I'll try to update faster.

**aznmiko16** - thank you for reviewing. Yeah I'm a Kikyo hater as well so something is gonna happen with her. What is going to happen is...well you are gonna haveta read and find out. .

**PyroMidnightVamp **- thanks for reviewing. I will update soon.

**Lil Buki** - thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you like it. I will update quicker.

**gurlacahn** - Thank you for reviewing. I will update soon.

**Lita** - I totally agree with you about Kikyo.

**D.sist** - Thanks for reviewing. Yeah I know that in the earlier chapters that they acted smarter than their age but I needed to say a lot of things so I guess you can say they were really smart lol just kidding.

And thank you to those who I haven't mentioned for reviewing. . On to zee story. ( my french accent again .;; )

**Chapter 9**

**The Dance**

Only one more day until the dance. I kept telling myself. Unlike the dances at my school in Florida, this dance had me excited. Extremely excited. Why? Probably because I was going with my friend whom I had developed a crush on. A crush only a crush. Nothing to serious. Not obsessed just a crush. I would never admit that to my friends though. I walked to school with Sango like I did every day. She seemed just as excited about the dance as I was. It was all we talked about on the way to school. When we reached the school Miroku and Inuyasha were waiting there. We stared at them with puzzled looks. Miroku would usually come to school later and Inuyasha would either be with Kikyo or his posse. Sango and I looked at each other and then the boys. We continued to walk until we were in front of them. I put my hands on my hips and gave them a quizzical look.

" Okay, why are you two waiting here. I know Miroku wouldn't come to school until a little while later and Inuyasha, you would either be with Kikyo or your friends so what's going on? " Sango nodded in agreement. The boys just smirked. Me and Sango looked at each other. I was starting to wonder if they were up to something mischievious. Sango nodded for it looked like she saw what I was thinking. We started to walk around them hoping they weren't going to play some prank on us. We walked away from them and sighed a breath of relief. Only there wasn't relief when we felt someone grab us by the waist. I looked back and Inuyasha was holding me and Miroku was hold Sango. We both blushed.

" If you two are going to play some prank on us would you do it already so that it's out of your system. " I said. Sango nodded and the boys looked at us with confusion.

" We aren't going to play a prank on you, why would we do that? We are just being nice. " Miroku replied. I wiggled out of Inuyasha's grasp. Sango didn't try to get out of Miroku's though.

" Are you guys acting like this because the dance is tomorrow? " Sango asked. Miroku. shrugged.

" Sort of but I'm nice all the time. " Miroku replied. I faced Inuyasha. I then heard Kikyo calling his name from down the hallway.

" You better go to her. " I said it with some sadness in my voice. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice. He just nodded and left down the hallway. I sighed heavily.

" It seems he doesn't have the time to hang out with me because of Kikyo. " Sango nodded. So did Miroku.

" Well he should make time. " Sango angerly replied. I shook my head.

" No, it's alright. I mean we haven't seen each other in almost ten years, I'm sure he has better things to do now then when we were kids. " All of this was hurting so badly. He's my best friend and we don't have time to spend with each other because of Kikyo. Kikyo doesn't even like me at all though. I looked down the hallway and I saw Inuyasha and Kikyo. They were talking but I couldn't hear them. Kikyo was all giddy and Inuyasha looked nervous. After a while the walked to homeroom. I told Miroku and Sango we should go to so we don't get in trouble. We sat in our normal seats when Koga walked over. I groaned as I remembered the events of the weeks before. I hadn't had much of a chance to talk about it with him. I was surprised Inuyasha didn't know.

" Yo, um, Kagome, can I talk to you in private? " I looked at Miroku and Sango and nodded. Koga and I walked over to an empty area of the class.

" What is it Koga? "

" Well, I know about you going to the dance with Inuyasha and I know about Kikyo not going to the dance, but I overheard them in the hallway earlier and she told him that she was able to go to the dance and to go with him. " I stood there shocked. I hoped to god he wasn't right. Because I know that he would go with her instead of me.

" Koga, you aren't lying to get me to go to the dance with you, are you? " I was being hopeful that he was. He shook his head.

" I wish I was. I mean I want to go to the dance with you and all, and I know how much you like Inuyasha. I just thought I'd give you the heads up because I know Inuyasha, he would either lie to get out of going or he won't tell you until the last minute. That's just Inuyasha. But to let you know, I'm hear if you need me. " He smiled and I smiled.

" Oh and Koga, " He looked at me. " the thing about you calling me your girlfriend is not true. If you told anybody that then you are so dead. " He nodded in understandment. " good. " I smiled and walked back to where Miroku and Sango were talking. I sat down and they asked me what happpend. I told them what Koga said about Inuyasha. Sango was furious. Miroku was trying to calm her down.

" Koga had better be lying for if it's true and Inuyasha does go with Kikyo, I'm going to slit Inuyasha's throat. " Sango said through clenched teeth. Miroku gulped. I guessed he was thinking about what would happen if he got in a fight with her.

" Sango, chill. Let's see what Inuyasha does. " I replied calmly though on the inside I was just as mad as sad. When there was fifteen minutes left in homeroom Inuyasha walked over. He looked nervous. I looked at him.

" Kagome, well Kikyo..."

" I know about Kikyo being able to go to the dance. I'm guessing you want to go with her. It's alright. Go ahead." It hurt to say those words. Each word was a knife being driven deeper into my heart. Inuyasha shook his head.

" No, I'm still going with you. I want to. " He smiled. I sat there shocked beyond all compare.

" What did you tell Kikyo? " Miroku piped up.

" I told her that I had gotten someone to go to the dance with me because she couldn't go. In other words you snooze you loose. " He smiled and so did I. Sango smiled and then sighed of relief.

" Was she mad? " I asked. I didn't want them to break up because of me. Inuyasha shook his head.

" Just a little. But it's okay. " I nodded.

" Okay if you say so. " I smiled. I was so happy. Maybe, there was a chance with me and him. Or maybe not but who knows. Only time will tell. The day continued on normally. That is with the exception that Kikyo was glaring at me all day. When I sat down at the table for lunch, Sango and Miroku were getting lunch and Inuyasha was with his buddies in the hall, Kikyo strode over. She had a venomous glare. When she spoke it was a cold harsh tone.

" Okay, you little, bitch, what did you say to him to make him go with you? " I stared at her. A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. This irritated her even more.

" I didn't say anything. We are only going as bestfriends you know. " I calmly replied. She smirked.

" For your sake, that's all it better be. " With that she strode of to a table where her posse sat. I sighed. Man, she was annoying. No wonder Sango despised her so much. Sango and Miroku sat down moments later. I told them about my encounter with Kikyo. Sango smirked.

" It's nice to see her squirm. She thinks that if Inuyasha dumps her that she'll lose her popularity. " Sango continued to smirk. " I hope he drops her like a rock. He'd be doing me and himself a favor. "

" I doubt he'd dump her anytime soon. I mean, she'll probably just woo him into not leaving her. He's gotten into many fights with her. Almost broke up, but she just put on a fake act and gave him the guilt trip. " Miroku explained. Sango nodded in agreement. Inuyasha sat down at the table across from me. Nobody said anything about Kikyo. The day wore on until the last bell of the day rang. As Sango and I were leaving Inuyasha came up beside me. He said that he couldn't wait until the dance and that he'd pick me up tomorrow at seven. I nodded and we left. The whole way to my house the dance was all that Sango and I talked about. I walked inot the house with a grin plastered on my face. Katherine saw. She smiled.

" I see someone is happy. " I continued to smile.

" Yep. "

" Why? " she asked.

" Because, " I began to blush. " i'm going to the dance tomorrow with Inuyasha. " I looked down to hide my embaressment. I looked up when she didn't say anything. She was smiling widely.

" I'm so happy for you!" She embraced me. " you two will have fun. " I thanked her and we started dinner. When dinner was over I went to bed quickly, for I was eager for the next day to come. I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock. I realized what day it was and literally jumped out of bed. I took a shower and ate breakfast in record time. I was about to head out the door when Katherine stopped me.

" Kagome, slow down. If you eat and run you'll get cramps and plus you don't have to leave for another half hour. " I looked at the clock and smiled sheepishly at her.

" Oh, I knew that. " She laughed. I sat down on the couch and was relaxing. I waited half an hour before leaving. It seemed like hours instead of minutes. I hurried down the shrine stairs and Sango was waiting. She seemed as bubbly as I was. It took us a couple of minutes to get to school and when we did we ended up being fifteen minutes early.

" Wow, we arrived early. " Sango commented. I nodded. I spotted Miroku and Inuyasha and walked over to them. Sango followed. Miroku smiled at the sight of Sango. She noticed and blushed a bit. I giggled.

" So, are you excited about going to the dance, Miroku? " I asked him. His smile widened.

" Of course, I'm going with the most beautiful and intellegent girl in school. " Sango blushed majorly as Miroku continued to smile. I giggle and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

" What's wrong, Inuyasha, jealous that you don't have a beautiful and intellegent girl like Sango? " Miroku teased. Inuyasha glared at him.

" I do have a beautiful and intellegent girl. " Inuyasha retorted. I hoped that he was talking about me. I smiled a bit.

" Oh, and who would that be? " Miroku asked with curiousity.

" Kikyo. " He stated plainly. My smile disappeared from my face. All he thought about was Kikyo. Sango saw the smile disappear from my face. She slapped Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Miroku, and I all stared in surprised.

" Sango? " I asked. She was glaring at him. She looked at me.

" Kagome, he doesn't deserve to go to the dance with you. I can't believe what he just said. Haven't you noticed that he hasn't complimented you. " Inuyasha was still shocked. He put his hand to the part of his face that was red. I shrugged.

" I don't need to be complimented. I'm fine. " I tried to smile, but I couldn't. Of course I noticed. " we're only going as friends so it doesn't really matter. " I continued.

" Even so, you still deserve a compliment or at least some recongnition. " Miroku stated. Sango nodded in agreement.

" No no it's okay. " I waved my hands in defense. Inuyasha finally snapped out of it. He looked at me.

" Kagome, I..." He started. I put my finger to his lips.

" Shh. It's okay. I'm fine with that. She's your girlfriend and you are suposed to think that. " I smiled. "now let's get to homeroom. " With that I walked to homeroom. The rest of them stayed behind me.

" She really is too good to you Inuyasha. " Sango said. " you don't deserve her as a friend. " Sango then came next to me and we walked in silence. When we arrived to our homeroom we sat in our usual spots. Sango excused herself to the restroom. Inuyasha went to his locker. It was only me and Miroku. Kikyo walked over to us. Miroku groaned.

" Yes? " I asked politely. She smirked a snobby smirk.

" I saw the whole thing this morning between you and Inuyasha. It seems I'm always on his mind. Looks like you can't replace me. "

" I know that I can't replace you. I'm not even trying to replace you. " She seemed to be caught off guard that I wasn't trying to steal him away. She grinned all of a sudden. I asumed she had an idea.

" You couldn't get him if you tried. " I rolled my eyes.

" I wouldn't want to try. If I wanted him I wouldn't force him. I'd let him decide if he wanted me or not. By the way, why do you want him so bad? " I was curious as to know why she was so desperate to have him. She smiled.

" For the popularity of course. I'm popular already but if I'm known to have gone out with a demon, it would make me seem daring. " She laughed. He reason was sickening. I stood up fast. I was face to face with her.

" You make me sick. " I spat at her. She grinned. I raised my hand to slap her but Miroku held my hand back. Kikyo saw what I was about so she slapped me. Miroku released my hand but I didn't move to slap her. Kikyo laughed.

" You can't even fight. You'd rather be hit. " She continued to laugh. I smiled.

" I didn't hit you because I know how much Inuyasha likes you. That's how good of a friend I am. " She looked at me in surprise.

" Heh, Inuyasha would be a fool to like you. He isn't even on to why I'm going out with him. " He smiled.

" Yes I am. " Came a voice from behind me. The owner of the voice stood beside me. It was Inuyasha. Kikyo's smile disappered.

" I-Inuyasha, I-I ...I mean what was said before was a lie. I didn't mean it. " She tried to reason.

" No it wasn't and on top of it all you slapped Kagome. I know how much she wanted to do it. I saw her. " I looked at him in surprise. Sango came running across the room.

" Kagome, are you alright?! I tried to get to you but Kikyo's bitches held me up. " She explained.

" I'm fine I'm fine. Don't worry about it. " I tried to explain.

" No, it's not okay. This is all my fault. " Inuyasha explained solemly. " if I didn't go out with her this wouldn't have happened. The truth about me going out with her was that she--" The bell rang interupting his sentence. He seemed relieved that he didn't have to finish his sentence. He quickly told me that he'd pick me up at seven and we continued through the day. When the day ended Sango and I practically ran home. When I arrived at home Katherine was still at work. I quickly set my stuff down and went to take a shower. It was five o'clock now and I had to be ready by seven. I took a half hour shower and walked out still in a towel. I sat down at my desk and brushed my hair. By six o'clock My hair was dry so I changed into my dress. I was wearing a pale green strapless dress. It stopped under me knees. I had my hair up in a bun with a strand hanging on each side of my face. I applied a very light pink lipstick to my lips. I thought I looked pretty good. I stepped into matching pale green shoes. They were flat soled shoes. Almost like slippers. I looked at the clock and it read: 6:45. I had fifteen minutes before Inuyasha arrived. I glided downstairs and Katherine was home in the kitchen. I walked into that room and she smiled at me.

" You look gorgeous, Kagome. " I smiled.

" Thank you. "

" You're going to take Inuyasha's breath away. If you don't then he's stupid. " I giggled. I sat down at the table and waited. It was seven o'clock exactly when I heard the door being knocked on. I knew who it was but Katherine went to the door. She came back into the kitchen with Inuyasha. I stood up and Inuyasha stared. His mouth fell open a bit. I smiled. He continued to stare. He snapped back to reality when he realized how long he was staring at me.

" You look so beautiful, Kagome. " He complimented.

" You don't look so bad yourself. " He was wearing a black tux with a red tie. He smiled. He offered his arm and I gladly took it. I said " bye " to Katherine and we left out the door. We walked down the stairs and to his car. It was a black corvette.

" Nice car. " I complimented.

" Yeah. " He left my side to open the door for me. I smiled.

" Such a gentlemen. " I giggled. He smiled and rolled his eyes. I climbed in and he closed the door and then went around the other side of the car and into the driver's seat. It took only a couple of minutes before we reached the school where the dance was being held. Inuyasha got out and opened my door while holding his hand out to help me out of the car. I did so and closed the door. He offered his arm again and I took it. We were both smiling. We walked over to the front of the school where Sango and Miroku were waiting. Miroku was in a navy blue suit with a black tie. Sango wore a lavender spagetti strap dress. She wore purple eyeliner and eyeshadow. Sango and I greeted each other with a smile.

" Well, now that we are all her shall we get this party started? " Miroku asked. I laughed and nodded. Sango and I both walked into the dance on the arms of out " dates. " There was a fast song going on. Sango and I drug the boys over to the dance floor. We started to dance and it took us a while before we got the boys to dance. Inuyasha stared at me as I continued to dance.

" Wow, Kagome, I never knew you could dance. " Inuyasha said sarcastically.

" You never asked. " I replied just as sarcastically. We both laughed and continued to dance. The song ended and another came one. It was a semi fast one.

**in the car I just can't wait,**

**to pick you up on our very first date,**

Inuyasha and I looked at each other. This was our song when we were kids. I smiled and so did he. We continued to dance.

**is it cool if I hold your hand?**

**is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?**

**do you like my stupid hair?**

**Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?**

**I'm too scared of what you think**

**You make me nervous so I really can't eat**

**Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over**

**Honest, let's make this night last forever**

**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**

**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**

**When you smile, I melt inside**

**I'm not worthy for a minute of your time**

**I really wish it was only me and you**

**I'm jealous of everybody in the room**

**Please don't look at me with those eyes**

**Please don't hint that you're capable of lies**

**I dread the thought of our very first kiss**

**A target that i'm probably gonna miss**

**Let's go,don't wait, this night's almost over**

**Honest, let's make this night last forever**

**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**

**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**

**Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over**

**Honest, let's make, this night last forever**

**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**

**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**

**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**

**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**

When the song ended we all sat down with a cup of punch to catch our breath. We were just chatting when Inuyasha got up and walked off somewhere.

" Where's he going? " I asked Miroku. He shrugged. So did Sango. I looked off in the direction where Inuyasha went.

" I'll be back, I'm going to look for him. " They nodded and I left. I kept wandering around the area where he headed until I saw him walk outside. I followed him. He walked around the corner of the school. I hid behind the corner. I watched Inuyasha. He was talking with Kikyo. I felt my heart crack. They were talking about me.

" Inuyasha, you know I love you. I really do. It's not about the popularity. But I can see that you are in love with that Kagome girl. " Kikyo said. She seemed to be lying because she didn't seem sincere. Inuyasha sighed.

" Kikyo, Kagome is just my friend nothing more. But I don't think I'm going to be with you because I don't know if I can trust you . "

" But Inuyasha. I'd die for you. " That caught Inuyasha's attention. Kikyo then kissed him full on the lips. My heart shattered. He was here with me but only thought of her so he was with her. I didn't notice how far from the corner I was. Inuyasha turned around after his ears twitched at the sound of my breathing. He saw me and I saw him. He was surprised. Kikyo smirked.

**A/N and so I leave it here. It might be considered a cliff hanger but I'm evil like that. Muwahahahahahahahaha! Oh kay review and you'll get the next chapter oh kay? Sounds fair to me. .**

**-Sayannora!**

**Kitty-san**


	10. Why?

**A/N : Thank you all for reviewing . And thank you to those who I haven't mentioned.**

**aznmiko16** - Thanks for reviewing. Don't worry Kikyo will get hers.

**Chibes** - That would be a nice idea. Lol. Anyways thanks for reviewing.

**inuyashas-dark-angel ** - Muwahahahaha. You are in suspense. Good. I will update soon. Thanks for reviewing.

**XxDemonic-PrincessxX** - Yes it is mean but I need to be dramatic. It's so much fun. lol. thanks for reviewing.

**Danno123** - LoL. Yes, Kikyo does deserve to die. There seems to be a lot of Kikyo haters...awsome. Thanks for reviewing.

**angel-azn ** - Thank you for reviewing. An author really? I will update soon.

**AnimeLova34** - Yes the joy and wonder of cliffhangers. Gotta love 'em. Thanks for reviewing.

**kris**- thanks for reviewing I'm glad you like it. That sux about the whole not being able to listen to first date.

**punkgoddess2101** - thanks for reviewing. I like to leave you all with cliffhangers so you read on. ::Smiles::

**D.sist** - thanks for reviewing. Oh I made a typo? Sorry.

**Snooochie**- Yes evil cliffhangers...anyways thanks for reviewing.

**Inu Yousoka**- Thanks for reviewing and I will try to update faster. I'm glad I'm not the only Kikyo hater.

**Lily Sumpters** - hehehe, well I'm glad you hate her so. Thanks for reviewing.

**Oh kay now that's out of the way. Lets go onto the story shall we?**

**Chapter 10**

**Why?**

I turned and I ran. Even in a dress I ran. The tears were flowing freely down my face. The image of Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing kept flashing in my mind. It hurt now more than ever to see them together. He was here with me, even if we were only going as friends, and he goes off with Kikyo. There's no room for me in his heart. What happned to our relationship as kids. I ran pass Miroku and Sango who had come to find out if I found Inuyasha. Sango saw me crying. I kept running, not sure where I was going but as least it was somewhere away from Inuyasha and Kikyo. I ended up running all the way home. I burst through the door and ran all the way to my room. I slammed the door on accident and flopped on the bed. Bawling into my pillow. After a couple of minutes, Katherine, walked in and sat down on my bed.

" Kagome, what's wrong? " She asked with concern. I turned my face so I could see her.

" Inuyasha, he-he. " I couldn't say the rest. It hurt to much to relive it.

" He didn't touch you did he? " Katherine asked with more concern. My eyes grew wide. I sat up and waved my hands in defense.

" No, no ,no it wasn't anything like that. Inuyasha wouldn't do that. It's just that when he went to the dance with me I saw him walk outside and when I got out there him and Kikyo were kissing. I know that they are going out but he was there with me and it hurt... " My voice trailed off. Katherine nodded.

" I'm sorry, Kagome. " The phone than decided to ring. Katherine stood up and went into the hallway. She answered it and came back into the room.

" It's Sango." I nodded and took the phone. I didn't even bother to disguise the depression in my voice.

" Hello? " I asked. My voice dreary.

" Oh my god, Kagome, you sound so miserable. I'm sooo sorry about what he has done. He told us everything. He must of had a guilt trip because he confessed and we didn't even have to force him too. " Sango replied. I nodded even though she couldn't see it.

" Sango, I'm going to go, I'm exhausted. "

" Okay, see you Monday. "

" Yes, Monday, well good-night " I said, not really sure how I'd feel Monday.

" Night, Kagome. " There was a click and the line was dead. I clicked the phone off and gave it to Katherine.

" Kagome, you shouldn't be with him if he treats you like this. " Katherine said. I nodded.

" I know, but as long as I can have him as a friend I'll manage. As long as I can see his face and hear his voice. " I replied. She nodded and said " good-night . " I said the same. She left and I got ready for bed. I slipped into the warm blankets. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell into the comfort of sleep.

I was awoken by the light that flooded my room. I looked over at my alarm clock : 7:15. I slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I looked over at my mirror that was above my desk. My eyes were somewhat puffy. The events from the night before replayed in my mind. I fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and slowly stood up. I felt groggy. I shuffled my way into the bathroom. I started the shower and undressed. I stepped in and the warm water seemed to wash my worries away. After a while, I emerged from the shower feeling very much refreshed. I quietly walked downstairs and saw, Katherine, making breakfast. She turned to face me when she heard me enter the kitchen.

" Oh, good-morning, Kagome. How are you feeling? " She asked with a smile. Her smile was contageous, for I smiled as well.

" Good-morning, Katherine. I feel much better. " I sat down at the table. " Don't you have work? " I asked. She shook her head.

" Yeah, I'll be leaving in a minute. " I nodded. True to her word a couple of minutes later she left. I decided to go for a walk. I left a note for Katherine in case I wasn't back when she returned for work. I walk out the door and down the many shrine steps. I continued to walk until I came to the park. I stood there and remembered the first time I met Inuyasha. I sighed. I continued until I was face to face with the oak tree. I sat down in the shade it provided. I pulled my knees up to my chest. I was wearing jeans so I didn't have to worry about anyone seeing anything. I put my head down on my knees. How could he do this to me? Why does it hurt so much? I couldn't love him. Just a crush. Something that is more than like but less than love. But then why does it hurt so much? I sighed. Who could answer these questions? Does Inuyasha care what has happened? Of course not, he's too wrapped up in Kikyo. I sighed again. I heard some rustling behind me. I turned around and saw it was Inuyasha. I was surprised to see him, but now that he was here, I didn't want to see him. I felt bitter towards him at the moment. I quickly stood up and stomped off.

" Kagome! " I heard Inuyasha call, but I didn't stop to hear what he had to say. I just kept walking.

" Kagome! " Inuyasha had caught up to me. I just looked the opposite way from where he was standing.

" Kagome, why won't you look at me? " He asked in a softer tone. I ignored him. He grabbed my shoulders and forced me to stop and look at him.

" Let me go. " I demanded in a stern voice.

" Kagome, hear me out. " He pleaded. I glared at him.

" Why should I? So you can tell me another lie? You told me that you'd go to the dance with me and I see you with her. So you tell me, why should I listen? " I asked still with a stern tone.

" I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to go with you. I saw Kikyo and she had said earlier that day that she wasn't going to the dance. So I went outside to see why she was there. She told me that she had found someone to go with in the nick of time. I asked her who and she wouldn't tell me. Then she started talking about you. Then SHE kissed me. I turned around and saw you. I didn't kiss her she kissed me. " He explained. I tried to look away but Inuyasha wouldn't let me. He had one hand on my shoulder and the other one gently pushed the side of my face so that I would face him. His touch sent tingles throughout my body. I didn't look at his face. I diverted my eyes somewhere else.

" Kagome, why won't you look at me? " He asked. I sighed.

" Inuyasha, I don't know. I'm just hurt. I can't stand it that Kikyo is all you think about. I mean we hardly hang out now and I was really looking forward to the dance. Then you had to go off and see why Kikyo was there. You couldn't just ignore it. Plus, why do you care so much about me being sad? " It was a stupid question but I had to ask.

" Because I-I...I hate it when my best friend or friends are hurt or sad. " He replied. Why did he hesitate? " besides, why do you care so much about us kissing. We were only going as friends to the dance. " He asked.

" I don't really know. It just hurts for some reason. I feel as though, you don't like me anymore, as thought I'm not important... " My voice turned to a whisper. I looked up at Inuyasha. He looked shocked and then he smiled warmly.

" You are important. It was impossible those days without you." With that he pulled me into a hug. " You will always be important to me, Kagome. " My heart was pounding. He was embracing me. Warm shivers went up and down my spine. I wrapped my arms around him and returned the hug. Tears started to fall down my face. He looked down at me.

" Kagome, why are you crying?" I smiled.

" I'm just happy that you think that I'm important. " He smiled and hugged me once more before letting go. I missed the security of being in his strong arms and I missed his warmth. I began to blush as I realized what I was thinking. Inuyasha must have been thinking the same thing because he was blushing as well. I regained my composure first.

" Well, than, I hope everything goes well between you two. I guess I should be looking for someone too. " The thought didn't sound too bad seeings how Inuyasha was out of my reach. I heard Inuyasha growl. I looked at him.

" What's wrong? " I asked.

" Um uh nothing just was clearing my throat. " He said. I looked at him with doubt then shrugged.

" Maybe I could go out with Koga. He seems nice and he seems to like me. " I suggested. Inuyasha looked angry for a second. " Inuyasha, are you okay? " I asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine. " He replied in a gruff voice. I rolled my eyes.

" If you say so. " I slowly walked off towards the mall. I stopped and Inuyasha bumped into me. Wait? Why was he following me in the first place?

" Inuyasha, are you following me? " I asked. He walked over to the side of me and smirked.

" Maybe. " I giggled.

" Well, I'm going to see if Sango wan'ts to come to the mall. You can tag along if you want. " I smiled.

" Sure, whatever, I haven't got anything else to do. " I shrugged and continued to walk. It took about half an hour before we reached Sango's house. I knocked on the door. Sango opened the door and seemed really happy to see me.

" Kagome, I'm so glad to see you, how are you feeling? " She stepped outside and closed the door. She than noticed Inuyasha. She glared at him for a moment. I smiled.

" I'm fine Sango, oh and don't worry about Inuyasha, everything's fine between us. " Sango gave Inuyasha one more glance before turning to me.

" Oh, I'm so glad. So, why are you here? " She asked.

" Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall with us. " I replied. She smiled.

" Of course I do! " She smiled widely. " hold on I'll be right back. " She disappeared back into her house. She came back outside moments later. " I had to tell my parents where I was going. " I smiled and so did she. " We'll take my car. " I looked at her.

" I didn't know you had a car. " I stated. Sango smiled.

" Yep, I have a car and proud of it. " We walked to her garage and it opened automatically. Inside was a black mustang convertable. Sango hopped in on the driver's side and I sat in the passenger's side. Sango told Inuyasha he was going to have to sit in the back. We both giggled and he rolled his eyes. He sat in the back. It took us about half an hour to reach the mall. We exited the car and entered the mall. We roamed around for awhile before hitting the food court. Inuyasha and I ordered raman. Sango ordered pizza. When we finished eating we started to walk around again. We ended up running into Miroku.

" Oh, hello, Miroku, what are you doing here? " I asked. He smiled.

" Oh, just hanging around, hoping to run into Sango. For I know that she hangs out here all the time. No, I don't stalk you Sango, you just talk about it all the time. " He explained. I giggled and Sango blushed.

" W-Why did you want to see me? " She asked. Miroku lightly grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side and around the corner.

" It must be important for him to drag her away from us, " I commented. Inuyasha smirked.

" I can hear them perfectly. " He bragged. I looked at him in confusion then remembered that he was a half demon.

" So, what are they saying? " I asked.

" He's asking her to go to the movies with him on Friday. Wonder why he's putting the date so far from now. It's only Saturday. Heh, must be nervous. " I smiled.

" So, what did she say? " I curiously asked. Inuyasha smirked.

" Ya know, she stutters to much when she's nervous. She said....yes. " I giggled.

" I'm glad. Those two are meant for each other. " Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

" You and that lovey dovey stuff. " I looked at him harshly.

" You have no room to talk, with the way you and Kikyo act. " I said coldy. He shut up immediately. Sango and Miroku came around the corner and stopped when they saw that I was being quiet.

" Kagome, are you okay? " Sango asked with concern. I looked at her.

" Yeah, I'm fine. In fact, I'm going to leave. " With that I started for the exit only then I bumped into someone. They caught me in their strong arms. I looked up.

**Now you guys must hate me. :: dodges various objects being thrown at her :: I know another cliff hanger but it keeps you wanting to read more. Even though I think you guys already know who it is. Maybe or maybe not. ::shrugs:: Well I hope you liked it. **

**-- Sayannora!**

**Kitty-san**


	11. The Date

**Oh kay people, Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my computer shut down and we could get it up so we got a new computer. So I'm REALLY sorry it's late but also the holidays got in the way. Well enough of my rambling..here's the next chappie. I also want to say thank you to those of you who have reviewed and I'm sorry I can't mention some of you specifically because all the emails with your names on it when you reviewed recently got deleted when my mom deleted everything off her computer but I promise that those of you who review this chapter I will mention you in the next chapter and I'll answer any questions anyone has.**

**Chapter 11**

**The Date**

I looked up at who had caught me and to my surprise it was Koga.

" K-Koga....what a surprise, " I managed to studder out. He helped me up and I thanked him. Inuyasha stomped over.

" What the hell are you doing here?! " he demanded. Koga glared at him.

" This is the mall, it's a public place, I'm ALLOWED to be here. You don't own the place, Mutt. " he replied. Inuyasha's blood was starting to boil. He would have lunged at Koga if I hadn't stepped in front of him.

" Inuyasha, don't be starting a fight for no apparent reason. Unless you have a good reason too. " I told him with annoyance. He huffed, but listened to me. I turned to Koga and smiled sweetly.

" Was there anything you needed from me or was it all coincidential? " I asked. He smiled.

" Yes, in fact there is something I wanted. Though, I did hope to find you so I went here. I wanted your number so that I could call you sometime, " He replied with a large smile. I was a bit shocked and nervous about his reply.

" What are you going to do stalk her? No, she won't be giving you her number." Inuyasha declared. I stared at him in disbelief and Koga glared at him.

" Who died and made you her father? " he remarked. Tears started to form in my eyes. They both turned to me with confused looks on their faces. I was thrust back into a memory that was as painful now as it was five years ago.....

_It was two years after Souta was born, it was a day late in August and the sky was gray with black rain clouds. My father had left earlier for a business trip. He was to be gone for at least two weeks. I didn't want him to, but he said he had to in order to support the family. I was ten so I understood. He kissed me, mom, and two year old Souta, good-bye. He hugged his coat close as the wind started to pick up. He ventured out into the storm waiting to happen. He quickly got in his car and waved good-bye to us. I quickly ran over to the car and he opened his window. I handed him a bracelett I made in school. _

_" I want you to have this so that you don't forget me, " I said. He smiled and took._

_" Thank you, Sweetie, even though I couldn't forget you if I tried. Don't worry I'll only be gone for two weeks. " He smiled. I nodded. A tear slipped down my face, but you couldn't tell because the rain began to fall. He smiled and rolled up his window. I stepped back and he backed the car out of the driveway and drove off down the street. My father never had to go on business trips for more than three days. Actually, he was mostly home and had never really left for more than three days. This was a first. I looked up into the sky and saw that the sky was getting darker. Mother was holding Souta and ushered me back into the house. Katherine was waiting in the door way waiting for us. We all went in and had hot chocolate seeings how that always cheered us up when it was raining. _

_Storms always made me feel dreary and sad. It made shadows longer and made it seem that light would never come through again. We all sat around with out cups of cocoa watching T.V. About five hours after Daddy had left, the phone rang. Mother answered it. As she spoke I watched her face to see her emotions to try and guess who she was talking to and how she felt._

_She talked for a minuted before she let out a small cry. Her hand rose to her mouth and tears started to flow down her face. She nodded as the speaker on the other line said something and then she cradled the phone. She saw that I was watchig her and she came over and kneeled in front of me. She pulled me into an embrace._

_" Mommy, what's wrong? What happened? " I asked with concern. Mother never seemed to be sad or depressed. I knew it had to be really bad to upset her._

_" You're father...he..he..got in a car accident because of the wet roads. " she explained. I shook my head to deny it, I knew what she was going to say, but I refused to believe it._

_" He's okay right, Mother? " I said with hope. She shook her head slowly. Reality finally hit me. He was gone. My father whom I loved dearly, was gone. No more Father smiles, no more being held in his strong arms that made me feels safe, and worst of all....no more daddy. I bawled on my mother's shoulder. Katherine heard about it and somehow explained it to Souta who was two years old. _

_Mother had left that day to " identify Daddy " or so she said. She came back later with the bracelett I had given him. I took it. I held the plastic purple and white beads that were strung together to make a bracelett. I held it to my heart and vowed that I would always treasure it. _

I didn't even realize that I was actually crying when I was done reliving the memory. I still have that bracelett to this day. I kept it in a special box in my room and it was one of the special things I had taken with me.

" Kagome, what's wrong? " Sango asked coming out of nowhere. I hadn't noticed that I had left Miroku and Sango behind as I was talking to Koga. I turned to her.

" Oh uh nothing...." I wiped the tears from my eyes and tried to smile.

" Bullshit, " Inuyasha said. I turned to him. " something is wrong otherwise you wouldn't be crying and don't say you were because I've been right here the whole time. " His voice had softened. I hung my head.

" Well when Koga made the remark " Who died and made you her father, " it brought back the memory of when my father died. He died about five years ago. That's all, that's why I was crying. I loved him very much and I know, Koga, that when you made that remark you weren't trying to be mean, " I explained. Everyone looked shocked.

" I had no idea, " Koga said softly. He walked over to me and embraced me. I was shocked and I felt myself blush. " I'm sorry, " he whispered in my ear. He let go of me and smiled before leaving. I stood there shocked at his actions.

" Well, now we know how much Koga cares for you, Kagome. Unlike someone I know, " Miroku commented. Inuyasha spun around to face him.

" What the hell do you mean by that! " he yelled at him. Miroku smiled.

" No need to get jealous over Koga, Inuyasha, " he remarked. Inuyasha looked like he was going to explode with anger.

" I'm not jealous, why would I be jealous!? " he continued to yell. Miroku, however, kept calm.

" Oh, because Koga is being really friendly with Kagome, who is your best friend, and you don't want him to take her away from you, " he explained. Sango giggled.

" I don't care what he does with her. I don't care. I have someone already! " he yelled back. Miroku and Sango sucked their breath in. Inuyasha, I could see, was starting to regret what he said. I was pissed.

" So you don't care if he is only being this way so that he could hit me later if we get in a relatonship or if he turns out to be horrible and rapes me? Oh now I get it you don't care. All this friendship was a lie eh? You are too much in love with Kikyo to pay any attention to your friends. I see how it is. Well I'm sorry I'm such a problem. " I spat at him in a cold tone. I bolted out of the mall and down the street to my home.

I bursted through the door and raced up the stairs to my room. I flung myself on my bed and cried my heart out. I felt like it had been broken. I kept telling myself that he was only a friend and that he was happy with his girlfriend. I tried to convince myself that I didn't love him that I didn't need him. Katherine came into my room and saw my puffy face and red eyes when I sat up. I told her everything even my feelings about Inuyasha. She hugged me tightly.

" Kagome, I am sooooo sorry. I can't believe he did that, " she said and continued to comfort me. The phone started to ring so she let go of me and went to anwer it. She came back into the room and told me it was for me. I recovered myself the best I could so that I didn't sound so sad on the phone. To my surprise it was Koga. I was wonder how he got my number and why he was calling me.

" Hello? " I asked.

" Yo, Kagome, " he replied.

" How did you get my number? "

" I was stupid and forget to check the phone book so yeah I got it from the phone book. " I had to laugh. He continued. " I wanted to ask you something. "

" What? " I asked, some what intrigued.

" Well, uh, I wanted to know if you'll go out with me on a date, seeings how you couldn't go to the dance with me the last time, " he replied. I was a bit shocked, but I thought that I needed to do something to get Inuyasha's hateful words out of my head.

" Sure why not. " I replied in a cheerful voice.

" Great, well seeings how tomorrow is Sunday, I'll see you tomorrow at seven, okay? " I smiled though he couldn't see it.

" Okay " I agreed. We both hung up and I sat on my bed smiling. "Maybe this will help me get over Inuyasha, " I thought or at least I hoped it would. Katherine came up a while later to see how I was doing. She was happy that I was going on a date, for, she knew that this was my first date even though I had been asked out many times.

" Maybe, this Koga dude, will make Inuyasha jealous, if you still care about him that is, " she smiled and I had to smile at her humor.

" But what I don't get is why Inuyasha doesn't like Koga so much. Miroku thinks he's jealous, because Koga asked me to the first dance, but Inuyasha told Koga I was going with him and Inuyasha didn't want Koga calling me, " I explained. She nodded.

" I think he's jealous already, maybe he thinks of you as more than a friend, but has too much pride to admit it, " she said. I shrugged. Katherine looked over at my clock and so did I : 8:57.

I couldn't believe that it was almost nine at night. I know I had left the mall at around dusk at about six thirty. Katherine suggested that we have a late dinner and I agreed. We hurried downstairs to prepare something to eat. In the end we just had hamburgers. We sat down to eat and discuss our issues in life.

" So, how's that guy of yours doing? " I asked with a smile. I hadn't heard Katherine talk about him much. She blushed.

" Well, uh, he gave me his number and so did I, " she admitted.

" Well, looks like you and this dude are moving steady, " I commented and giggled. " oh by the way what is this guy's name? "

" Tod, " she replied proudly. I giggled. She was in her thirties and yet she acted like a school girl at times.

" Well, I'm glad that you and Tod are going steady, " I remarked. She blushed again.

" We aren't going steady, we only have each other's number to talk as friends, " she explained. I waved my hand as to dismiss her.

" Right, right, okay if you say so, " I said and we both smiled. We finished dinner and did the dishes. The phone than rang. I looked at the clock on the wall it was a little after ten. I was wondering who would call at this hour. I zoomed over to the phone.

" Hello? " I waited a reply.

" Um, hello, " came a male's voice on the other end. " is Katherine there? " he asked. I smiled.

" Oh, you must be Tod, " I predicted. He went quiet for a moment before speaking again.

" How did you know? " he asked. He seemed a bit nervous for a man his age. At least I hope he was at least Katherine's age. He sounded it so I was still wondering why he was nervous. Must be the timid type. Katherine was waiting for me to hand the phone over to her.

" I'm Kagome, Katherine's roomate you could say, " I replied. I heard him let out a sigh of relief.

" Yes, now I know who you are, Kat has mentioned you a couple of times, I hope we get to meet personally, " he said.

" Yes, I do too...Kat? Is that like her nick name? " I asked.

" Yes, now can I please speak to her? " he politely asked. I handed the phone to Katherine and she went in the other room with it. I sat in the dining room for an hour before she came back. She told me that he was going to come over sometime during the week. I started to get tired and bid her good-night. She did the same and we parted to our rooms. I quickly dressed for bed. I slipped under my covers and thought about my date tomorrow. Would it help me forget? Did Inuyasha really mean what he said? He must have because he didn't call me to apologize or it could be his pride. Damn him for making me feel this way! I found relief from my thoughts in sleep.

Sunlight seeping through the space between my curtains, awoke me the next day. I blinked for a couple of minutes before the memories of yesterday came rushing back. I also remembered the date that I had today. I looked at my clock and it read : 3:35 . I found it hard to believe that I slept that long. It was already the afternoon. I quickly got out of bed and went to my dresser and pulled out a tank top and a pair of jeans and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. I emerged moments later. I hurried downstairs to have brunch.

" Morning, Sleeping Beauty, you slept for a while, " Katherine commented. I smiled.

" Yeah, " I stated simply. We both ate and Katherine's beeper started to go off just as we finshed the dishes.

" Damn, I've been called into work, I'll see you later and I hope your date goes well, " she explained and hugged me good-bye as she picked up her bag, that had her waitress uniform in it, and took off out the door. I sat down at the table to think. I still had a couple of hours until seven. I decided to call Sango. The phone rang a couple of minutes before she answered.

" Hello? "

" Hi, Sango, it's Kagome, " I answered. I heard her squeal in delight.

" Oh, Kagome, how have you been? I tried to call you last night, but the phone was busy than it was past my curfew. " she talked a mile a minute. I laughed.

" I'm fine, have you talked to Inuyasha? " I asked.

" No, I still can't believe what he said to you, though. Miroku and I left the mall shortly after you did. We were both furious with him, " she explained.

" Ah, I see. So did you and Miroku hang out then? " I asked and giggled.

" Well, we did hang out for a while but nothing happened, " she replied sternly.

" Okay, okay don't be so touchy, " I said in defense. I heard her laugh.

We started to chat about this and that and school. I told her good-bye when it was about five o'clock. I than called my mother whom I hadn't talked to in a while. I told her all about what was going on.

" Well, Honey, I wish you the best of luck, " she said in a sweet voice. I thanked her said good-bye. By the time I was done with my phone calls it was 6:30. I hurried to my room to get ready.

I decided to wear a spagetti strap dress. It was a blue velvet dress with a black rose design. I wore a dark blue shawl over my shoulders. My hair was put up in a bun on top of my head with dark blue baretts that had black roses on them. I a pearl necklace with matching earings and bracelett. I had low heal black shoes. I had light pink lipstick on and eyeliner. I decided not to wear eyeshadow though. I stood in front of my mirror and thought that I looked pretty nice. I hear the doorbell ring and slowly walked to it. Just to make him wait.

I opened the door to a smiling Koga. He had his hair pulled back into a low pony tail and he was wearing black pants and a black sports jacket with a dark gray shirt. His eyes grew wide when I opened the door. Compared to him, I dressed a bit too formal, but I didn't care. The way he looked like he was drinking me in. His eyes scanned me from head to toe. I smiled.

" You look wonderful, " he gasped. I closed the door behind me as I stood outside.

" Thank you, you look great, " I complimented. I couldn't help wondering what it would have been like if Inuyasha was taking me out or what he would have looked like. Koga offered his arm and I took it. He escorted me down the many stairs of the shrine and to his car. He opened the door for me and closed it. He sat down in the driver's seat and drove off.

" Where are we going? " I asked curiously. He smiled, but didn't take his eyes off the road.

" I was thinking about going to dinner and then a show, " he replied. " you know the same old same old date routine, " I nodded. This whole date was making me nervous because it was so, how do you say it? Plain. I mean I felt like I was going to stick out because of how formal my outfit seemed. I was just going to have to do the best I could to enjoy it. We arrived at a French restaurant moments later. Koga came around and opened my door and helped me out. I thanked him once more. He offered he arm again and we entered. Koga had obviously made reservations because we had no trouble getting a table. We sat down and looked at out menus quickly and ordered. We both decided on breadsticks and soup for the appetizers and the special entree for the main course. We talked in order to pass the time by.

" Kagome, about the yesterday, with the remark, I'm really sorry, " he said. I smiled.

" It's okay, Koga, I told you this already. You didn't know and plus you were just being sarcastic to Inuyasha, " I explained. He smiled.

" By the way, if you don't mind me asking, what do you think about Inuyasha anyways? " he asked. I thought for a moment.

" Well, he's arrogant, self-centered, an egomanic, but when he isn't holding his pride high, he's caring and nice. He's been my best friend since I was like five. I than moved and came back ten years later, so yeah the only problem is his girlfriend, Kikyo. She threatens me and shows off. Inuyasha doesn't have time for his buddies when she's around. Well, at least not enough time for me anyways , I don't know about Miroku. " I said sadly. "oops I'm sorry, I'm just babbling now, " I quickly apologized.

" No, it's okay, I don't mind, " he replied. The restaurant started to fill up. A girl with auburn hair in a pony tail sat by herself at a table next to us. Koga looked at her for a while, before saying, " that's Ayame, she goes to our school. " I nodded and our food then came. I was quiet, all the while Koga kept stealing glances at Ayame. I was starting to believe that he had a crush on her. Though if he did, then why was he taking me on a date? Or did he just now start to like her. My head was starting to hurt with all these unanswered questions. I didn't think that I could make it through the movie. I sighed, but Koga didn't notice. We left after we finished eating. Koga paid the bill, took another glance at Ayame, then lead me out the door. He opened my door again and we were off to the movies.

We were both quiet. I couldn't help, but think about Inuyasha and how Koga was putting me in a similar position that Inuyasha did at the dance. Inuyasha took me to the dance, but ran off with Kikyo. Koga took me on a date and his mind was on Ayame, I could tell. I sighed once more. This time, Koga did notice.

" Is something the matter, Kagome? " he asked.

" No, not really, " I lied " it's just that I'm starting to get a headache and I don't know if I can make it through the movie, " I lied again. He nodded.

" Would you like me to take you home? " he asked. There was no reluctance in his voice, which made me certain that his mind was on Ayame.

" Yes, please, but thank you for the wonderful night, " I said.

" Uh-huh, " he replied in a dull tone. He sounded like he was zoning out.

" Hello? " I asked. He didn't respond so I flicked him in the arm.

" Huh? What the? Why did you? " he asked. I rolled my eyes.

" You have your mind on, Ayame, don't you? " I accused. He opened his mouth, but no word came out. He than sighed and replied with a yes.

" You have a crush on her too, don't you? " I accused again. He looked at me this time and sighed.

" Yes, and I'm sorry that I'm thinking about her on our date, " he didn't look that sorry. I was starting to feel guilty because I kept thinking about Inuyasha, but Koga, he was zoning out on me so it was different.

" Then why did you ask me out? " I asked. He continued to not look at the road.

" To tell you the truth, it was to make Inuyasha jealous. I just can't stand him because he's all popular and I love to see how far his pride will go, " he explained. I stared at him wide eyed. So he was using me this whole time.

" You were using me!" I yelled. My anger was rising fast. He rolled his eyes.

" Yes, but I said I was sorry, but when I was talking to you it was for real, " he explained.

" You don't sound sorry and I don't think I can trust you now....how do I know that all that sweet talk wasn't real? Ugh. I feel so betreyed...twice! " I argued. He was about to say something, but the sound of a horn blaring stopped him and I. We both looked forwards a cars headlights heading straight for us! My eyes grew wide and I felt fear and panic. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it was going to explode. It kept coming at us not showing any sign of stopping.....

**Oh kay I feel like being evil and stopping it here with another cliff hanger! ::dodges various objects being thrown at her and running away from the mob of angry readers :: Well if anyone has any questons you can email me or tell me in a review and I'll answer it in the next chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon but I have to visit my cousins this Friday and I have to get started on my profolio for entering an art highschool for nineth grade so bare with me now. Oh kay REVEIW PUHLEEZ!! It's just a little button and all you have to say is that you like it. I won't tolerat flames or critisism I WILL allow Kikyo bashing though ::smiles:: cuz you know she sux and I hate her guts. Oh kay Later!**

**Sayannora!**

** Kitty-san **


	12. The Accident And Apologies

**Helloooooooooo Everybody! Yes, tis time for the next chapter, but first the peoples who have kindly and respectably reviewed. Unlike those of you who haven't ::glares at the people who haven't reviewed :: If you have reviewed and I didn't mention you, I praise you as well for reviewing. ::smiles:: Although, those of you who don't review......Shall suffer the wrath of my car army! :: sends cat army after the non-reviewers :: Viva La Resistance! Oh and also, I am very close to reaching my goal of 100 reviews and the person who is Lucky number 100 I will love for eternity. ::smiles:: Oh kay yeah there. **

**kougas #1 fan** **- will she get hit? read to find out. Thanks for reviewing though.**

**punkgoddess - i sorry i take so long to update but like I said the holidays and my old crappy computer kept me away. I know I am evil. ::dodges the rocks:: no need to get violent, what would happen if I was hit to hard in the head and I wound up in a coma? I couldn't write now could I? Well thanks for reviewing.**

**nekoinuhanyou - in do time i will do some bashing on Kikyo don't u worry about that cuz it will happen. She has it coming.**

**Laura** **- I'm glad you liked it. I'm also glad that it touched you so even if it was sad. ::shrugs:: don't worry it'll get better. ::Smiles:: thanks for reviewing.**

**Koru-chan - Don't worry, this won't be a KogaXKagome fanfiction. Personally, I don't like that pairing. Don't worry there will be some serious Kikyo bashing in later chapters. I'm not close to finished. I know I'm evil I LOVE to leave cliffhangers and I LOVE to make you all suffer suspense. ::Smiles evilly :: Tho I hate suffering these things myself. Well thanks for reviewing.**

**Oh kay now that's over. I will continue the chapter before people beat me to a bloody pulp ::shivers at the thought:: and i don't want that to happen to me so young in my life. Here it is.**

**Chapter 12**

**The Accident and Apologies**

The headlights kept getting closer. I went to unbuckle myself from the seat to jump out, but it got stuck! Great, it's going to be like on of those final destination things. I was starting to panic majorly. My heart was killing my chest. Koga had undone his buckle and tried to undo mine. It still wouldn't come undone. Koga turned and saw how close the car was to hitting us and he bailed out while I stay in stuck. I stared at the open door that he jumped out. I couldn't believe that he did that! He was going to leave me in here to die. It was his fault that he wasn't watchign the road. I quickly looked ahead and saw that we were on the wrong side of the road. We must of swirved off and that's why the car was coming at me.

I closed my eyes and waited for impact. It came....hard. I felt the front of the car push forwards and glass shatter. There was an agonizing pain in my legs and I couldn't move them! I felt the pressure of the car being hit and it flipped over and went rolling. I blacked out from my head hitting the roof of the car as it went rolling.

I don't know how long I had been unconcious, but when I awoke I was looking at a white ceiling. I heard sobbing in the room. I tried to move but my whole body was sore. I looked around slowly, trying not to move to much. I concluded that I was in a hospital from the bed I was on, the room, and the machines. I also saw Katherine, my mother, Grandpa, and Souta in the room. My mother and Katherine were the ones I heard crying. I muttered a quite "hi" to them, but the only person who heard me was Souta, because he was sitting right next to the bed I was on.

" Hey, Mom, she's awake! Hi, Sis, how are you feeling? Are you okay? " he asked quickly and with concern. I had to smile at his concern for me. I felt glad he did.

" Yes, I'm really sore though and it hurts to move, and I'm extremely thirsty, " I said quietly. My throat was really dry so I couldn't talk to well. Souta nodded and handed me a glass of water that was sitting on a table near by. I grabbed it slowly, my arms weren't as sore as the rest of my body. I drank it slowly and I was able to talk a bit better. I also realized that I was my pajamas. I was guessing that Katherine or Mom changed me. I set the empty plastic cup down.

" What happened ? When did you all get here? " I asked. They all came to stand closer to my bed.

" You were in a car accident, I received a phone call from a doctor telling me that you were in an accident. He told me that someone named, Koga, brought you in. Your Family flew down here as soon as I called them and told them about it , " Katherine replied.

" Koga? Where is he? Is he okay? " I asked, not histerically. I wanted to know where the jerk was who didn't pay attention to the road and bailed out on me.

" I'm not sure where he is, but I was talking to the doctor and said he only had a few minor scratches from when he jumped out. I can't believe he left you in there, " Katherine explained. The doctor walked in.

" I see you have finally come to Miss Higurashi, " he said with a smile. " you've been out of it for about a day and a half. " He looked at his clipboard. " Well you managed to get out of it with some bruises and scrapes and a minor sprained ankle, other than that you are fine. Just stay of your left ankle for a while. I'm surprise you made out with only this, I thought you might have broken something or been in a coma, but you aren't and that's good. Your ankle should heal in about a week. " he explained. He also told me that my ankle was wraped up in Ace wraps and I nodded. He also told me that I could go home that day as well, then he left. My mother smiled.

" Well, I'm glad that you are doing alright, Sweetie, " she said an she came over and hugged me the best she could without hurting me. I smiled.

" Yes, you guys can go back home, Katherine can stay with me, I'll be fine, I promise, " I said. I didn't want them to worry so much, because I wanted them to go back to their daily lives.

" No, Kagome, I don't think we'll be leaving so soon, we want to see you recover, " Grandpa contradicted. I smiled.

" Grandpa, I'll be fine, " I said with reassurence. He sighed.

" You don't give up, do you? " he asked sarcastically. Well sort of sarcastic. I smiled.

" Nope, now if I continue to argue then I won't get better. " I smiled and so did they. Mom, Souta, and Grandpa all left and I heard some more people come in, it was Miroku and Sango. Katherine exited the room telling me that she'd be in the waiting room for when I was done talking to my friends. Sango ran over to me and hugged me. I winced because I was still in pain. She hopped back quickly.

" Oops, sorry, Kagome, how are you doing? " she asked with concern. I smiled.

" Pretty good I guess, just some bruises and scrapes and a sprained ankle. The doctor was surprised that it wasn't anything else major, like a coma. " I replied. She smiled.

" Who were you with when the accident occurred? " Miroku asked. He knew that I wasn't old enough to drive. I mean hell, I'm only fifteen.

" Um, Koga, " I replied. Koga was eighteen and so was Miroku. Sango was a year older than me like Inuyasha and yet we all ended up in the same homeroom. Than again our school kind of bunched everyone together. Sango and Miroku both looked surprised at my answer. I remember that I hadn't told them about the date.

" Well, yeah, he asked me out Saturday and we went out on Sunday er yesterday. We were arguing in the car because he kept staring at this girl who goes to our school, Ayame. He was zoning out in the car thinking about her and then he was arguing with me and kept his eyes off the road. " I paused and sighed. " I also found out that the reason why he was nice to me and asked me out was because he was using me to make Inuyasha jealous. He hates Inuyasha for being popular and rich and showing off, " I said sadly. Miroku shook his head.

" Inuyasha is going to kill Koga, literally, when he finds out. He cares about you alot, Kagome, maybe even more than a best friend, " he said with a smiled. I felt myself blush.

" Yeah, right." was all that I could manage to say. " have you guys seen Koga yet? " I asked.

" Actually, yes, he's sitting in the waiting room, he told us to tell you sorry, I think he's too ashamed to say it himself, " Sango explained. I frowned.

" Well, I won't accept it until he tells me in person, " I replied sternly. Sango smiled.

" That's the way to take it. " We both giggled. Miroku and Sango sat on the edge of my bed. Sango was glancing at the room and Miroku was looking at her with a dreamily look. I couldn't hold it in, so I burst out laughing. They both turned their glances towards me. They looked at me like I was crazy.

" Um, I think she was hit on the head to hard, " Miroku commented. I wiped a tear from my eyes.

" No, it's just that Sango, Miroku keeps looking at you with dreamy eyes and you don't notice it. I think he's trying to tell you something, " I explained. I was smiling and Sango was blushing. Miroku was looking down in embarressment. Sango was about to say something when we heard a banging noise a wall and some yelling.

" You bastard! How could you do that to her?! " Once voice was yelling.

" Shut the fuck up! It's your fault it happened! " The other voice yelled. There was another banging noise, like someone being thrown up against a wall.

" My fault?! How the hell is it my fault?! You were the one driving not me! " The first voice was yelling.

" Because I hate you so much that I needed to see you in pain! " The other voice yelled back. It took me a while to realize that it was Inuyasha and Koga fighting.

" What the hell have I ever done to you?! " Inuyasha yelled back at him. I could just imaging him having Koga by the collar.

" You're the one who acts like a stuck up, rich, popular, mutt, who thinks he's better than everyone! Think it's a stupid reason? Well it's not, because your family company took away everything from my family! Yeah we were rich once. Now we are average like every one else, you don't know how hard my father had worked just to reach that point! I will hate you and you and your family for the rest of my life! Trust me, I will come after everything you love before I come after you! " Koga exclaimed. There was silence, but not long before some people started to break up the fight.

" Break it up will ya? This is a hospital and we have enough people injured here all ready and we don't need this much noise, break it up before I throw you out, " demanded I was guessing a docter. Miroku, Sango, and I all stared at the doorway. Inuyasha walked in moments later. He was surprised that we were all staring at him.

" What? " he asked.

" Why did you need to start a fight? " I asked. He walked closer.

" Because he deserved it, " He said with a stern tone.

" Inuyasha, I didn't know that your family owned a company that large, you didn't act the way Koga said you did when we were kids, " I said, my voice trailing off. Inuyasha sat on the bed. Miroku and Sango got up.

" We'll let you two have some privacy, we'll see you at school tomorrow if you go, " I nodded and smiled and the left. I turned my attention back to Inuyasha, he was looking down, his bangs covering his eyes.

" Only acted that way in school, because I was angry. I had lost my only friend. I was little and didn't have anyone to talk to about it. My father was too busy and my brother and I don't exactly get along. I did talk to my mother a couple of times, but she couldn't help too much because she was sick. She ended up passing away when I was seven. You were my only friend and nobody wanted to be my friend because of what I was, but little kids take it alot harder than adults and older kids. I guess my anger carried on all these years and my way to vent was to be stuck up and brag about things and really, I was hurting inside. When I heard about the accident, I just don't know exactly what came over me, but I really wanted to kill whoever it was that drove. I heard all about it from you. I was listening outside the door, but I was especially pissed off that he didn't apologize to you. " he explained. He looked up at me. I could have sworn that he was holding back tears.

" And, " he started again. " I'm sorry for what I said at the mall the other day. I-I do care what happens to you...you are my best friend you know," he apologized. It was so sincere it brought tears to my eyes. Inuyasha looked concerned when he saw the tears roll down my face. He wiped them away with his thumb.

" Kagome, what's wrong? " he asked. I smiled.

" You're being really nice to me and it scared me to tears, " I said sarcastically. He looked hurt though.

" I'm I really that mean to you that when I am nice it scares you? " he asked quietly. I sat up the best I could, without hurting myself, and hugged him. He stiffened up for a moment.

" No, you do get a little arrogant, but otherwise you're a good friend to me. I was only joking. I was crying because I'm glad you were worried about me and that you missed me that much when I left, " I whispered. He smiled and hugged me gently. We let go and I layed back. We were both smiling. My smile disappeared when I saw Miroku and Sango halfway in the doorway like eavesdroppers. I was frowning at them.

" So much for privacy, " I said loudly so that the could hear that I spotted them. Inuyasha turned around and looked like he was going to kill someone. Miroku came out and was laughing nervously and Sango was smiling. Inuyasha was getting pissed, I could tell. He has his hand clentched into fists, trying not to severly hurt them.

" I am going to kill you guys! How long were you spying? " Inuyasha demanded.

" We weren't spying, " Sango replied.

" We were there the whole time, " Miroku said quickly. Sango looked at him fast with the Why-In-The-Hell-Would-You-Tell-Him? look. Miroku shrugged. Inuyasha moved forward and Sango hid behind Miroku.

" Inuyasha, " I said softly. He relaxed and sat down in a chair. I looked at Sango, who was still hiding behind Miroku, and a smile creeped onto my face.

" Hm...Sango, you're hiding behind Miroku? I see. You trust him enough that he'll save you from Inuyasha's wrath, " I accused. She knew what I was getting at and blushed.

" I-I do not. I'm just hiding behind him because he's the only object to hide behind at this moment, " she explained.

" You could have ran, " Inuyasha suggested. Sango quickly looked at him and frowned.

" Shut up! " she said while still blushing. I had to laugh. She stepped out from behind Miroku and Inuyasha stood up and was walking towards them. Sango hid behind Miroku again. I started to crack up laughed. Inuyasha laughed and sat back down. Miroku was actually starting to blush because Sango was so close to him and he wasn't getting slapped.

Katherine walked in and Sango stepped out from behind Miroku. Katherine walked over to my bedside and smiled.

" Are you ready to go? " she asked nicely. I nodded. I realized that I was still in pajamas and my friends were here, but I didn't care. Katherine helped me up because of my ankle.

" Do you want a pair of crutches? " she asked me. I shook my head.

" No, I'll just stay off of my feet for a week, " I replied.

" Then how are you going to walk? " she asked.

" I'll just have to miss school for a week, I mean I haven't missed any school this week and it'll be excused, " I answered. She smiled.

" Okay, how are you going to walk from here to the car? " she asked with a laugh. I paused.

" Um....I haven't thought of that, " I replied. Inuyasha smiled. He came over to me and picked me up bridal style. He picked me up like I was as light as a feather.

" I'll carry you, " he said with a smiled. I blushed a bit and nodded.

" Thanks. " I smiled. I looked at Katherine and she was smiling.

" Lead the way, Katherine, " Inuyasha said politely. She nodded and we walked out of the hospital and into the parking lot. While we were walking I rested my head on Inuyasha's chest. He was warm and it was making me tired again. I was starting to doze off, but woke up when he helped me into the car.

" Do you want to ride with us so you can help her into the house? " Katherine asked Inuyasha with a smile. He shrugged and smiled.

" Sure, why not?" He climbed in next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder and I felt him put his arm around me. I fell asleep smiling.

I awoke the next day to the sound of someone knocking on the front door. I sat up and winced as I felt the pain come back along with the memories of yesterday. I didn't hate Koga, but I wasn't exactly happy with him. I just hoped that he asked Ayame out from the heart and not to hurt someone. I tried to get up but I remembered that I sprained my ankle. I needed to take a shower so I undid the wrap on my ankle. I heard Katherine answer the door so I hobbled into the bathroom and took a bath instead. I came out moments later, fully dressed and slowly made my way down the stairs. I held onto the rail for support. I peeped around the corner to see who was at the door.

Whoever he was, Katherine invited him in. He had short blonde hair, combed back neatly. He had brown eyes and was wearing casual clothes that consisted of a red t-shirt, a black t-shirt and black shoes. Katherine smiled at him. Whoever he was spotted me.

" Hello, you must be Kagome, " he predicted. I stared at him a moment before I realized who he was. I smiled.

" You must be Tod, Katherine speaks of you often, " I replied and hobbled over to shake his hand. He looked at my ankle.

" Ah, that must be from the accident, Katherine was telling me about, " he said. I nodded.

" Well, I'm glad to have met you, Tod, " I said with a smiled. He smiled as well.

" Likewise. " Katherine walked over to me.

" Kagome, you should be off your feet, it's the whole reason why you aren't in school, " Katherine chastised. I smiled.

" Yes, Mother, " I said with sarcasim. She smiled and helped me to my room. I sat on the bed with the phone near by. I was wondering what to do now that I was kind of an invalid. I was about to call someone when the phone rang. I shrugged and answered it.

" Hello? " I asked and waited for a reply. There was nothing but silence.

" Hello? " I asked again. This time someone spoke.

" Is this Kagome Higurashi? " Came a deep male voice from the other end. He was speaking in a dark tone. Like a stalker tone.

" Who wants to know and why? " I asked with suspicion. He started to laugh.

" So, it is you, you have something I want, " he responded.

" Want? I don't have anything of yours, hell I don't even know who the fuck you are! " I yelled. I quieted my tone when I realized how loud I was. I didn't want Katherine to think something was wrong, even though something was.

" The Jewel. The Jewel is what you have. I demand it, " the guy said sternly with some annoyance.

" Jewel? What jewel? Who are you? Tell me now! " I demanded.

" I am.......

**And so I leave it here just to irritate you all. Yes suspenseful...or is it. I'm pretty sure you know who it is. It's sort of obvious, but for those of you who don't know who it is....well it makes me happy that it will eat at you until you find out. Hehehe ooh that was so not funny. Well, oh kay, I'm done with this chapter and I'm starting on the next one. So yeah REVIEW pretty pretty please with a cherry ontop of a cookies and cream sunday with wipped cream.. :: starts to drool :: man that's making me hungry... anyways REVIEW OR SUFFER THE CAT ARMY!!!!!!!! Yeah...I love you all! ....actually no I don't but it sounded good... Who said that? not I what are you talking about? ::shifty eyes:: oh kay enough of me.**

**Sayannora!**

**Kitty-san**


	13. The Jewel And Unfinished Business

**Oh kay than. I would like to say that I have successfully made my goal of 100 reviews. ::smiles:: I want to thank all of you who have reviewed and if I don't mention you, than I'm sorry.**

XxDemonic-PrincessxX - Thank you for reviewing!

**Chibes - Good you reviewed. ::pets cat:: Oh kay you safe from the cats. Yes it is him who is threatening her. Oh and thank you for reviewing. **

**inuyashas-dark-angel - Yes, it's him. Thanks for reviewing.**

**inu-of-death - THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND BEING MY 100TH REVIEW!!!! Me love you long time. ::smiles::**

**nekoinuhanyou - Yes, the bashing will start soon...thanks for reviewing.**

Akileh - Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you like it.

InuandKagforever - Yes, they are a good couple. Oh yes she is a bitch an will pay. Anyways, thanks for reviewing.

**ali-chan - Thank you for reviewing. Yes, it twas him. Yes, I thought it would make it interesting.**

**xSakuraTorax - I'm glad you like it so much. Thank you for reviewing.**

**ShirkaG - Yes, i know it's sad, but it does get better, hey I'm a precious moment wrecker. LOL or I can be when I want to. ::Shrugs:: anyways thanks for reviewing.**

**Mila2504 - Yes, I know they acted older than their age, yes they shouldn't be worrying about that at a young age, but I wasn't used to talking through a little kid. ::Shrugs:: actually , i kind of hurried on that part. Hey, let's just say she's a genius. ::smiles:: cuz in her schools she was asked to go to a higher grade, i think I wrote that somewhere, but anyways thank you for reviewing.**

**kirira - Thank you for reviewing.**

**hopeless-romantic388** **- I like your screen name...anyways..you think I'm a good author? Thanks. I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for reviewing. Yes, I'm a total Kikyo hater...she will pay dearly later.**

**Wolf-Girl05 - Thanks for reviewing. Yes, it is him.**

**Jessica-chan - Yes it is him. The thing about the jewel you will have to read to find out....anyways thanks for reviewing.**

**codfael3 - Yes, cliffhangers make people want to read more...that's why I use them and cuz I love to be evil....anyways thanks for reviewing.**

**ShirkaG - Yes, she is a bitch. I hate her hate her with an undying passion. Oh kay thanks for reviewing. Yes, I know he should be able to sense it, but hey Inu is oblivious when it comes to her.. sadly... ::sighs;: but that all will change... yes, kagome does have to go through a lot but I have a reason for that, i just won't tell you cuz I'm evil. Yes, it is Naraku. Yeah..it was kind of obvious.**

**snowfallenangel - I'm glad you think it's cute. Yes, school does suck. Thanks for reviewing though.**

**punkgoddess - I'm glad you like the story. Thank you for reviewing.**

**kill kikyo - LOL you know that's a good idea...I'll consider it...thanks for reviewing. KIKYO BASHERS ROCK!!!**

**shippo's 1st fan - It wasn't cold..it was dramatic...well oh kay thanks for reviewing.**

**angel-azn - Yeah I know she is going through a hard time but it all works out in the end. Thanks for reviewing.**

**AngelsCurse - Yeah i live in Florida, thanks for the luck with the hurricanes. I'm glad you like the story and thanks for reviewing. Oh you are a cheerleader...I'm sorry, but I'm glad you aren't offended.**

**Brad - Yes, twas him. Thanks for reviewing.**

**find-out-yourself- Yes, I leave cliffies cuz I'm evil. Thanks for reviewing...I might or might not KILL Kikyo but she will be hurt severly...emotionally or physically? well you'll find out later. **

**Oh kay now my new goal is to reach 200 reviews. I hope I can, THANK YOU all who have reviewed throught the whole story. Oh kay I'll shut up now....here's the next chapter. OH and one more thing this chapter I just edited only the paragraphs, they are double spaced instead of single but the storyline is still the same.**

Chapter 13

**The Jewel And Unfinished Business**

" I am Naraku, " he replied. " Who the hell is Naraku? " I thought.

" I want that jewel and you better hand it over or else.....meet me at the front of your school at the end of this week with the jewel or the consequences will be life threatening and you better not tell anyone about our conversation or you will have to attend to your funeral. " He hung up and I sat there for a moment to proccess what had happened before I finally hung the phone up. Something told me that this guy was serious. Tears started to slip down my face. I was afraid. I couldn't go...I was out of school this whole week and I couldn't walk. I layed down on my bed. What was I going to do? I couldn't tell anyone.

I sat up and pulled my knees up to my chest. I was afraid. I had never had a death threat and I had hoped to keep it that way. But what jewel was he talking about? I didn't own any kind of jewel. How did he know my name though? How did he get my number? I started to sob quietly. I heard someone walk into my room, but I didn't bother to look. The person closed the door.

" Kagome? " I realized who's voice it was and looked up. My face was still streaked with tears.

" Inuyasha, what are you doing here? " I asked, completely shocked. I mean I didn't even hear him knock on the front door. He looked at me with concern and sat on my bed.

" Kagome, what's wrong? Why are you scared? " he asked. I wiped my eyes.

" I'm not scared, " I said trying to sound brave. He gave me the I-Don't-Believe-You look.

" Kagome, I'm a half demon, I can smell the fear coming off of you, what happened? I looked at him before I started to sob.

" I-I can't tell you, " I sobbed out. He sat closer to me. I bowed my head down and a few more tears slipped down my face. He put his finger under my chin and lifted it up. He looked straight into my eyes.

" Why can't you tell me? " he asked softly. I closed my eyes and pulled away from him and looked down.

" B-Because.....he'll-he'll kill me if I do. I know he's serious. " I replied. Inuyasha grabbed my shoulders softly and made me look at him. He looked serious and concerned. My eyes widened. I had already told him that I had some kind of converstation with someone and I was told not to....I had better not tell him who it was.

" Who will kill you? " he asked sternly. I shook my head.

" I can't, I've already said too much, " replied quickly. Inuyasha shook his head before he pulled me into his embrace.

" Kagome, I'm your best friend don't you know that I'll protect you, " he said. I didn't think he was that serious or though that strongly of me that he would actually risk his life for me. I nodded.

" I'll tell you who it was the day that I can walk properly again, " I said. He let go of me.

" Why wait that long? What if it's too late? " he asked with concern in his voice once again. I smiled.

" Because if I need to run away I can, " I replied. He smiled a bit before turning serious.

" Kagome, I'm worried about you, I don't know what would happen if I lost you again. The first time I thought you were never coming back......" His voice trailed off. My eyes widened. He cared this much and I never knew. I looked away...this had to be a one time feeling. He saw that I looked away.

" What's wrong? " he asked.

" The way you are acting it makes you sound like you care about me more than anything in the world, but I know that you don't because you have a girlfriend and she's supposed to be the think you care about the most, " I responded, not looking at him. He was silent. I knew I was right. I sighed. He finally spoke after a couple of minutes.

" I don't know what to say....." he said quietly.

" It doesn't matter, I'm just making a big deal out of something little. As long as she makes you happy, I don't care, I just don't want you to make it sound like you are cheating on her or something, " I said, smiling a bit. Inuyasha looked at me, confused.

" How can you smile when it's like I'm pulling you in two different directions? " he asked.

" Because, I'm your best friend and I'll support you all the way, " I replied smiling even though I was feeling depressed inside. He shook his head.

" You are too good of a friend....I don't deserve you, " he said quietly. I shook my head and hugged him.

" Just deal with it, " I said happily. We both laughed a little. He stood up.

" You stay off your ankle and I'll be back when you can walk, " he said while smiling. I nodded then thought of something.

" Inuyasha, why aren't you in school now? " I asked. I knew school wasn't over, if I was correct it was only lunch hour and there wasn't much time to come here and back before last class. Inuyasha turned for the door and replied without looking at me.

" Just wanted to see how you were, don't worry about me being late, I can always make something up, " he replied. I giggled and he left. My cheeful mood quickly deminished when I remembered the threat. I couldn't tell Katherine, because I didn't want her to worry. I layed down on my bed and thought of what I was going to do. I just hope it wasn't too late when I was able to walk....if it was too late...he could certainly get me because of my inability to move fast. I sighed. Only time would tell. I just hoped that my ankle would heal faster than expected. If only Koga wasn't so set out on revenge this wouldn't have happened. I fell asleep thinking of what would happen.

My prayers were answered on Thursday, about four days before my ankle was suposed to be healed. I had taken my bandage off to take a bath like I always did. When I stepped out of the tub, I walked out of the bathroom deep in thought and downstairs for breakfast. It was all sort of subconcious, since I did this almost every morning. When I arrived in the kitchen, Katherine greeted me with her usual smile. Only this morning, we had a guest with us at the table. I saw that it was Tod and I smiled.

" 'Morning Tod, Katherine, " I greeted. The both smiled and said " good morning. " I was about to sit down when Katherine looked at me funny.

" What's wrong, Katherine? Do I have something on my face? " I asked, for if I did that would have been embarrassing since we had a guest. She shook her head and smiled.

" It seems that your ankle healed quicker than expected, seeings how you didn't notice that you forgot to put your bandage back on after your shower, " she explained. I looked down at my ankle and realized that I didn't have the bandage on and that my ankle was healed. " How did it heal that fast? " I wondered. I shrugged it off and didn't think much more about it.

" Maybe you should see a doctor about it to make sure that it is completely healed, " Tod suggested. I nodded and so did Katherine. After breakfast, Tod left and Katherine and I left to see the doctor.

The doctor inspected my ankle and not once did I feel any kind of pain. The doctor looked suprised as well that it healed that fast.

" It is strange that it healed so fast and it wasn't a major sprain, but it also wasn't a minor sprain. Maybe you just got lucky, " he concluded. I nodded. Katherine and I left and returned home. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were all waiting outside near my house. I stepped out of the car and walked over to them.

" What are you guys doing here? " I asked.

" To see how you were, " Sango replied. Miroku and Inuyasha nodded.

" Well, I see that your ankle has fully healed, in an unusual amount of time, " Miroku commented.

" I know it's weird, but I'm not complained, " I said cheerfully. " by the way, why aren't you guys in school? " Inuyasha smirked.

" It was a half day today for whatever reasons the school has, " Inuyasha replied. I smiled.

" Okay if you say so, " I said plainly. " so, what do you want to do? " Miroku and Sango shrugged. Inuyasha didn't respond. In fact he looked zoned out.

" Inuyasha? " I waved my hand in front of his face and he snapped out of it. " Are you okay? " I asked.

" Yeah, why wouldn't I be? " he said. I shrugged.

" You kind of zoned out on us " I replied. He rolled his eyes.

" I was thinking, okay? " he said, sounding a bit aggitated. Miroku's eyes went wide.

" Gasp, Inuyasha can actually think, it's the end of the world! " Miroku shouted. Sango and I laughed. Inuyasha looked like he was going to kill Miroku.

" Hey, I can think, I just choose not to, " Inuyasha contradicted and smirked. I smiled.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said waving my hand. Sango looked at her watch.

" Well, I'd better be going, I'll see you later, Kagome, " She said. She smiled, hugged me, and left.

" Yeah, I'd better be going as well, see ya Love Birds, " he said quickly before running off before either one of us could react. Inuyasha looked like he was going to kill Miroku, again. I smiled and shook my head. I turned to go to the house when Inuyasha grabbed my arm. I turned to face him. He had a serious look on his face.

" Alright, you can walk now, who is it that wants to kill you? Why does he want to kill you? What does he want? When does he want it? " He asked quickly. I looked around quickly before dragging him into the house and into my room. I closed the door and sat on the bed and he sat close to me, his shoulder was an inch from mine. I sighed and took a deep breath. I didn't want to say anything I was afraid. Inuyasha embraced me.

" Kagome, you don't need to be afraid. I told you I'd protect you and I meant it, " he comforted. I nodded.

" He calls himself Naraku. Somehow he found out my number and my name and probably knows my address. He even knows what school I go to. He wanted me to give him some kind of jewel by tomorrow or he'd kill me. Also, if I told anyone about him he'd kill me. Now you know why I'm so afraid, because I don't know what jewel he's talking about. " I explained. Inuyasha was quiet. I looked at him and saw that he was deep in thought. He thank spoke.

" Did he saw what kind of jewel? " he asked. I shook my head. He started to whisper to himself.

" Could he mean the Shikon Jewel? But he couldn't, that jewel hasn't been seen since the Fuedal Era. What makes him think that she has it? " He looked over at me than looked away to think again. He started to whisper again.

" Could she be the reincarnation of Midoriko? (sp? ) It could be possible. But, did she inherit her Miko powers? Maybe....I mean her ankle healed quicker than normal and she isn't a demon either, " he continued to whisper.

" Who is Midoriko? Reincarntion? Miko power? What's going on? " I asked. I was beyond confused. Inuyasha turned to me.

" Midoriko was the priestess of the Fuedal Era who created the Shikon Jewel. I believe that's the jewel Naraku wants. It's rumored that he's been searching for it for years, since the Fuedal Era. Naraku is a half demon, and is extremely powerful, but that's all I know. Dammit, if he's after you.....then we are in a world of trouble. Naraku must believe that you are Midoriko's reincarnation and that's why he's after you, how he found out I don't know, but we aren't even sure if you are. We'll have to consult an old friend of the family, mostly my mother's friend. " Inuyasha explained. I nodded still confused though.

" Okay, but let me tell, Katherine that I'm going out, " I said. He nodded and I went downstairs to tell Katherine.

" Katherine, I'm going out for a while, okay? " I yelled from the bottem of the staircase. I heard her yell back " okay but be back by eleven." So I followed Inuyasha to his car and he opened the door for me I smiled and got in. He pulled out and drove off. I giggled.

" You can be a gentleman, I see, " I commented and smiled. He rolled his eyes, but kept them on the road.

" So, but I have yet to see you act like a lady, " he retorted. I pouted.

" Oh shut up, I haven't had to be a lady lately, well except when I went out with Koga, " I explained. I heard Inuyasha growl when I mentioned Koga.

" Has he even apologized to you yet? " he asked in a gruff tone. I shook my head.

" No, but don't get so worked up about it, " I said calmly. He sighed and continued to drive. I looked out the window and saw that we were entering a heavily wooded area. We drove down a worn path and stopped when it ended. It was a dim area seeings how there were so many trees. Light was cut out but some of it peaked in between the trees and treetops. Inuyasha turned off the car.

" We're gonna have to walk from here, the trees are too dense to drive through, " he explained. I nodded and he got out and opened my door to help me out. I took his hand an smiled as he helped me out. He shut the door and grabbed my hand.

" Come, I don't want you to get lost, " he said while smiling. I blushed at the contact, but snapped out of it as he started to drag me off. I hurried up next to him so that he didn't have to drag me, but he was still holding my hand. We walked through the forest and came to an old cabin. It looked worn from years. Inuyasha dragged me over to the door and knocked. No one answered. He knocked again, this time an old voice replied.

" I'm comin' I'm comin' geez, don't thee know how to be patient? " An old woman opened the door. She stood about four feet tall and was wearing a preistess outfit. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. She was wearing an eye patch.

" Ah, it's you Inuyasha, I haven't seen thee in quite sometime, " she said, smiling. Inuyasha smiled.

" Yes, not since mom's death, " he said. She nodded. She looked over at me.

" And who is this young woman? Your girlfriend? " she asked. Inuyasha was still holding my hand. I released my hand from his and blushed.

" Um, not I'm just a friend, I'm Kagome Higurashi, " I explained. She nodded.

" I'm Kaede, a friend of Inuyasha's mother, it's nice to meet you. Well, come in you two, you must have some important reason for coming here, " she said. She stared at me a moment before letting us in. We all sat down around a fire pit in the middle of the room. She looked at me again. I was starting to become uncomfortable from the way she kept looking at me.

" We're here because we wanted to know if Kagome, was the reincarnation of Midoriko. " Inuyasha explained. She nodded.

" She does look an awful like her, I believe she could be, but does she possess her miko powers? " she asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

" I'm not sure, but she recently sprained her ankle and it healed in three to four days. The docter even said that it was weird. She sprained it bad enough to not heal for about a week. " he explained. Kaede nodded.

" Well, let's see if she really is her reincarnation, we'll have to awaken her powers. Kaede got up and walked into the other room. She was gone a while before returning with a small bowl of some kind of liquid. She handed it to me.

" Drink this, if you really have any miko powers they should be awakened, if not then well, you'll have to endure the bad taste, simple eh? " She smiled. I sniffed the stuff and nearly puked. It smelled horrid. I scruntched my nose up in disgust. Inuyasha didn't look like he was enjoying the smell. I took a deep breath and gulped it down. It tasted really bitter, I thought I was going to puke. I sat the bowl down and tightly closed my eyes. It tasted so bad. I felt dizzy. I opened my eyes and the room was spinning. I felt a sharp pain in my left side and blanched over with pain. I closed my eyes again and I felt myself grow faint from the pain. I opened my eyes and everything around me went black. I couldn't tell if my eyes were closed or open. I than saw a transparent figure a couple of feet in front of me. I was guessing I was in some sort of dark room.

" Hello? " I called out to the figure, my voice echoing. The figure turned and walked over to me, smiling. She had black hair and brown eyes. She looked similar to me.

" Is this Midoriko? " I wondered. The woman smiled.

" Yes, I am Midoriko, her spirit anyways, " she said in a warm voice. I started to back up. I was afraid. I didn't know what was happening or where I was. Midoriko smiled and held her arms out.

" Don't be afraid. I'm not here to harm you, just to awaken the power that has been bestowed apon you, " she explained. " you are in the subconciousness of your mind, a spiritual relm you might say. " She came forward and embraced me. I felt that sharp pain in my side again. I winced. She backed up.

" I see, it's in you, " she said. I looked at her.

" What's in me? Why do I keep feeling pain in my side? " I asked. She came over to my side and looked at me.

" This may hurt somewhat, but it's obvious that it needs to resurface again, " She said.

" What needs to resurface why? " I asked. She didn't answer, instead she quickly stuck her hand through my side. I winced. When she drew her hand back I saw that I had no wound and no blood was on her hands. She handed me the item in her hand. It was a purplish-pink orb. I took the item and looked at it.

" What is it? " I asked.

" The Shikon Jewel, you need to purify it, it hasn't brought any good to those who have found it in their possession. I wasn't able to purify it and those who have tried fell fate to temptation of absolute power.

" But how do I purify it? " I asked, still gazing at it. She smiled.

" I have awoken your powers, but it is up to you to learn how to use them. You'll know how to purify it when the time comes. " She disappeared. My Head was starting to pound and I clutched the jewel in my hand. I fell faint from the pain.

I felt a wet cloth on my forehead and woke up. Inuyasha was looking down at me with concern. He smiled when he saw me look up at him.

" Kaede, she's come to, " he called. Kaede came over and I sat up.

" I see, you really are her reincarnation, when you fell faint, you glowed a dim green, so are you alright? " she asked. I nodded. I told them about the whole spiritual experience. I opened my hand to reveal that I still had the jewel. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide.

" So, it still exists, and she told you to purify it? " he asked. I nodded and stood up. Inuyasha came to my side.

" I think we'll be going now, thank you for your help, Kaede, " Inuyasha thanked. I thanked her as well and we walked back into the forest and to the car. Once again, Inuyasha opened the door for me and I smiled. We decided to take a break, so he drove to the mall. Inuyasha helped me out of the car and we were about to walk into the mall when it started to rain. I sighed.

" Nice weather we're having, " Inuyasha said sarcastically. I punched him in the shoulder playfully.

" Shut up, you weirdo, " I said playfully. We hurried into the mall and spotted Sango and Miroku. I started to giggle when I saw that they were walking and holding hands. Inuyasha laughed.

" And they said that they didn't love each other , " I remarked. We hurried over to them quietly, when we were about a foot away from them Inuyasha smirked.

" Hey, Love Birds! " he yelled. I laughed. They both turned around and saw it was us. They both turned ten shades of red. I smiled and Inuyasha smirked. They let go of each others hands.

" So, when were you going to tell us? " I asked. They were still to embarressed to talk. " so it's offical, you two are going out, " I said. Sango and Miroku finally recovered.

" Um, we were going to tell you eventually, " Sango replied and smiled.

" Yeah, it's official, I asked her out today, when we bumped into each other in here, " Miroku explained. I nodded and Inuyasha smirked.

" Hey, I'm going to get some chow, you guys want anything? " Inuyasha suggested. Sango and I giggled and we all agreed on Raman. Miroku went with Inuyasha to get the food while Sango and I went shopping. Sango went in a shop and I waited outside, because it was crowded enough alread and plus I didn't like the clothes in that shop. I was sitting outside the shop when Kikyo and her posses of sluts and jocks came over.

" Well, if it isn't the " Wannabe Inuyasha's Girlfriend " Kikyo said while laughing. I turned my back to her and decided to ignore her. That pissed her off.

" Don't you ignore me, bitch! " she screatched. She roughly grabbed my shoulders to face her and slapped me. I stood there shocked that she hit me. That pissed me off. I slapped her back twice as hard. I wasn't going to punch her unless she pissed me off even more. She looked stunned and so did her posse. I smirked.

" God that felt good, you know you are a skank ass whore, and not to mention a total bitch, and the only reason why you are popular is because people pity your stupidness. " I swore her out. She was glaring at me and gritting her teeth. She slapped me again and I punched her in the stomache knocking the air out of her, but she still had enough air to kick me. I winced but not before punching her in the face. I was about to deliver another blow when Sango came out of the shop and held my arms back. I struggled for a few minutes before giving up. Kikyo was smirking and I could see black forming around her left eye. She wiped the blood of her lip that was cut.

" Kagome, what the hell are you doing!? " Sango yelled. She released me when I stopped struggling. She smiled. " because I LOVE it! You are finally giving that bitch what she deserves!Even though I had to stop you or you would have killed her, I just know it. " Sango said with joy. I smiled. Kikyo was glaring at both Sango and I. I shook my head.

" No, she deserves much more pain, that was only the beginning, she doesn't even deserve Inuyasha. I don't see how he can stand you. " I spat at her. My side was aching. I could feel a bruise forming. She smirked.

" He wants me because I am so much sexier and prettier than you are and I'm popular." She bragged. I was about to say something, but I heard someone behind me. I glanced quickly and saw Inuyasha and Miroku, Miroku was holding everything. Inuyasha was smirking at him. The both arrived to where we were. The saw Kikyo and Inuyasha stared at her and Miroku glared at her. Inuyasha saw her cut lip and black eye forming.

" Kikyo, what happened to you?" he asked with some concern. I heard some of the concern and nearly bitched him out, but didn't. He looked over at me and I could tell he was wondering if there was a fight. I had not marks visible, but I felt the bruise on my side. He looked back at Kikyo.

" How come you have a black eye forming and a cut lip? " he asked. Kikyo ran over to him and pretend to cry on his chest. He put his arms around her.

" Kagome, she started to hit me, because she thought that I was in the way of her being your girlfriend. I didn't hit her though as you can see, because I knew she was your best friend, " Kikyo explained while continuing to "cry" I stared at her in disbelief.

" Kagome did you- " he started to say, but I cut him off.

" That wasn't the reason why I hit the bitch! She hit me first because I was sick and tired of her bullshit I told her what she really was! She slapped me twice and kicked me. I didn't hurt her as bad as I could of! " I exclaimed. Kikyo stood up and stood next to Inuyasha.

" Don't you hear the way she talks about me, she's jealous I tell you , " Kikyo said. Inuyasha looked at Sango.

" Is what Kagome says is true? " he asked. Sango shrugged.

" All I saw was Kagome delivering her a blow to the face and it was awsome, though, Kagome doesn't hit unless she is hit or is just knocking the wind out of annoying people like the dudes in front of her locker, " Sango explained.

" So, in otherwords you don't know if she's telling the truth, " Inuyasha said.

" I KNOW Kagome is telling the truth! " Sango yelled.

" Kagome is lying, " said one of the girls in Kikyo's posse.

" Yeah, you would agree with Kikyo, " I accused.

" It's my friends' words against Sango, " Kikyo pointed out. " and I have people who were there the whole time. " she continued.

" She is right, Kagome, " Inuyasha said. I sighed.

" You would believe her wouldn't you? " I accused. " well fine, then I'm leaving since you are so oblivious to the truth. " I went to leave, but Inuyasha reached out to stop me and instead of grabbing my arm he grabbed my waist and I winced as he ended up touching my side that had been bruised. He let go of me instantly.

" What's wrong? " he asked with concern. I was surprised that he was still concerned about me. I pulled up the side of my shirt so that my side, where my bruise was, was exposed. There was an ugly bruise the size of my fist. Inuyasha's eyes went wide. I pulled my shirt back down and looked at him.

" I told you I wasn't lying, " I turned to walk of, but Inuyasha grabbed my hand.

" Hold on a minute, " He commanded softly. He let go of my hand and turned to Kikyo, who was smiling. Inuyasha looked at her with a smile.

" Kikyo, I have something to say.......

**And so I leave it off here. This chapter felt soooooo good to type because I had some serious Kikyo bashing. OH YEAH ROCK ON KIKYO BASHING!!!!! OH kay than. REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW!!!!! Please tell me what you thought of it oh and Kikyo Bashers tell me what you thought of it. Don't worry, there's going to be even MORE Kikyo bashing. Isn't life sweet? Now review or suffer the wrath of my cat army!!! :: cat army is prepared to attack when called to:: Oh kay yeah later!**

** Sayannora**

**Kitty-san**


	14. The Break Up and Confessions

**Oh kay, I'm happy with how many reviews I've been receiving and I want to say thanks to all of you and to some other peoples.**

**Double E - Thanks for reviewing. Kagome, moody? No. Pissed? YEAH. Yeah I'll space it out, I tried to do it with only one line break but yeah. I might change it dunno hey this is my first fanfic.**

**iNuYaShAsweet - Thank you for reviewing. I'll try to make them longer.**

**inuyashas-dark-angel - thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you liked it. Yes, writing the bashing of kikyo was awesome.**

**inu-kitsune-youkai - thanks for reviewing. Um, what was the name of your fan fic again? I've been busy with this one but if you email me and tell me or send it to me I will read it and tell you what I think. ::smiles::**

**fox faith - my question is why are you reading if you don't like kikyo bashing? Thanks for reviewing though.**

**AngelsCurse - Yes, gotta love the kikyo bashing. Thanks for reviewing.**

**aznmiko16 - yes people were telling me to fix that chapter with the lines so I did and yes there will be more kikyo bashing. Thanks for reviewing.**

**xSakuraTorax - well I'm glad it made you change your outlook on her. Thank you for reviewing.**

**sesshys-punk-gurl - thank you I'm glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing.**

**inu-kitsune-youkai- lol thanks for reviewing.**

**Snowy Azn Angel - don't worry he will. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Wolf-Girl05 - I'm glad that you like it. Don't worry she'll get what she deserves. ::smiles evilly::: Oh thanks for reviewing.**

**Koru-chan - I'm glad it's suspenseful. Read on and you'll find out who it is. Thanks for reviewing. Yes, the bitch did get some of what she deserved. Yes, the next chapter should be good.**

**punkgoddess - Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad that you liked it. Yes, the kikyo bashing was awesome.**

**fiNaLLy pYsChO - I'm glad that you are a kikyo basher fan. Yes, there will be more kikyo bashing and he will break up with her eventually. When? I'm not saying. Wow you read the whole thing in one sitting? Nice. Well, thanks for reviewing.**

**InuandKagforever - I'm glad you liked the bashing. I will continue it. Thanks for reviewing and yes KIKYO BASHERS ROCK ON! There will be romance cuz yeah. I have school now so it's going to be harder to get the time to write, but I'll try.**

**INUFAN!!!!!!- Yes, I'm going to continue the Kikyo bashing. I'm glad you like it and thank you for reviewing.**

**Kikyohater - Thank you for the compliment. I will continue to bash and thanks for reviewing.**

**Chibes - thanks for reviewing, yeah too bad the bashing isn't real.**

**Jessica-chan - oh yes, she will get more pain. He'll dump her eventually. I'm not saying when thought most of you I think have an idea when. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Kagome818 - Maybe that might happen. Thanks for reviewing.**

**hopeless-romantic388- yup definitely. Thanks for reviewing.**

**angel-azn-.....maybe....thanks for reviewing.**

**annaLiy- yes evil aren't I? Lol thanks for reviewing.**

**D.sist – nice torture…..I'm glad you like it and thanks for reviewing.**

**Snoochie – I'm glad you like it thanks for reviewing.**

**dark marz – Thank you for reviewing and for the compliment. You know what I totally forgot about lord fluffy. Lol, well I'll put him in either this chapter or the next, naraku, is a demon in this on, half demon.**

**Drake-Osiris – I'm glad you like it, kikyo will get more punishment, it's fun to write, anyways thanks for reviewing.**

**pink cherry – read on and your questions should be answered. Thanks for reviewing.**

**inuyashachick04 – Yup, thanks for reviewing.**

**baby bluez – well soon. Thank for reviewing.**

**Thirstyforblood – thanks for reviewing, Kikyo does suck and Inuyasha so totally rocks! I love your name…::smiles:: **

**inuyoukai-01 – I'm glad that you both like it. Thanks for reviewing.**

**::sparkly eyes:: Wow I've received so many reviews I don't know what to say. **

**Inuyasha:: punches Kitty in the head :: **

**Kitty:: ow….that hurt. What did u do that for? **

**  
Inuyasha: because you DO know what to say**

**Kitty:: oh I do?**

**Inuyasha;: rolls eyes:: yeah how about thanking them?**

**Kitty:: Oh yeah! I knew that …OH THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! I'M SO HAPPY!!!**

**Inuyasha:: covers ears:: how about not so loud next time? **

**Kitty:: laughs nervously:: yeah….**

**There some nice stupidity for ya. Oh kay here's the chapter you've all be waiting for. ;:smiles:: enjoy…cuz if you don't Inuyasha might hurt me and if he does I might be incapable of writing the next chapter. ::Smiles::**

**Inuyasha:: feh, whatever get on with the chapter already!**

**Kitty:: oh and yeah I DON'T own Inuyasha or any of the other characters or the songs that are real.**

**Inuyasha:: Yeah, I'm glad that she doesn't own me…that would be terrifying**

**Kitty:: shut up slave!**

**Inuyasha:: you don't own me! Get out of your fantasy world!**

**Kitty:: tear:: ::sniff:: oh yeah I don't ::sighs:: **

**Oh kay seriously here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 14**

**The Break Up and Confessions**

"Kikyo, I have something to say, " Inuyasha started. Kikyo looked at him and had her arms crossed under her breasts.

" What? " she asked, losing her patience. Inuyasha had a smile on his face. I looked over at him in confusion. I was wondering what he was going to say that made him smile. Inuyasha was still holding my wrist. I blushed at the contact even though I wanted it.

" I want to break up with you," he finished. Kikyo and everyone else's eye, mine included, grew wide. I pulled away from Inuyasha's grasp, slowly. I was really shocked.

" I thought she made you happy, Inuyasha, " I said. He turned to me and he sighed. His smile disappeared.

" No, she never really made me happy, she just stripped my dry of my money, and was always so demanding of my time. I mean we weren't even good friends, more like acquaintances, " he explained. I nodded slowly. Kikyo huffed. She pointed a finger at me and glared.

" You haven't seen the last of me! I'll make you pay, you little bitch! " she spat at me before spinning on her heels and taking off with her posse. Inuyasha smiled.

" That felt good, " he remarked. Miroku slapped him on the back and smiled.

" You did a good thing, finally, you're using your head, " he commented. Inuyasha growled at the last remark. Sango smiled.

" Now, since that's over with, where's our food? " Sango asked. I giggled. Miroku held up one finger, to signal us to hold on. He disappeared around the corner and came back with out food.  
" I hid it when this whole commotion started. I think it's a bit cold though, " he replied. Sango shrugged and took what food was hers. Inuyasha and I did the same.

We all went down to the food court and sat down at a table. Miroku sat next to Sango. I sat in front of Sango and Inuyasha sat next to me. Miroku insisted on sitting next to Sango, because they were officially going out. The whole event with Kikyo got me to thinking, had Inuyasha lied to me when I asked him if she made him happy? I had to find out.

" So you lied to me than, Inuyasha, " I said simply, just to leave him hanging. He looked over at me in confusion.

" How and when did I lie to you? " he asked. My face was serious. I didn't smile.

" I've asked you many times if she made you happy, and you've always told me that she did, " I replied. Inuyasha went silent. " Why did you go out with her, than? " I continued. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He closed his mouth and sighed.

" I-I can't tell you, not yet, " he replied finally. This made me irritated.

" Why, the hell not?! " I practically yelled at him. He winced at my outburst.

" The time isn't right and you're sort of the last person I can tell, " he replied. I couldn't believe how horrible he was being, that hurt me real deep. And I thought I was his best friend. I stood up quickly and stormed out of the mall and into the pouring down rain. It was a good thing that my house wasn't that far from the mall. I was running, but soon slowed down until I was walking. Tears streamed down my face, but they mixed in with the rain.

" He couldn't tell me why he went out with her and he lied to me. What kind of friend does that? " I wondered. I kept walking until I came to the park. I was completely soaked. I ran for shelter under a tree. I was so frustrated, that I started to bang my fists on the tree until they started to bleed.

" Why, why does he have to be like this? I mean I've always been a good friend, I've been there for him, and he can't even tell me why he went out with her and why did he lie to me? I hate being lied to, especially by someone I trust and love, like Inuyasha, " I sobbed. I slid down to my knees, I than realize what tree I was at, the Oak tree of Inuyasha and mine's childhood. The inscriptions were still there.

I n u y a s h a

K a g o me

F o r e v e r

The sight actually brought more tears to my eyes. It re minded me of how innocent and naïve we were. We didn't have to worry about love, and relationships. I leaned up against the tree and pulled my knees to my chest. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my head on them. I sighed.

" I probably shouldn't be acting like this. Inuyasha, is probably wondering what the hell my problem is, " I thought.

" Why do I have to love him so much? Why does love hurt? " I sobbed. My tears continued to flow, but no one would be able to tell because of the rain.

" Why couldn't he tell me? Did I do something to have made him think that he couldn't trust me and why was I the last person he could tell? " I thought. I continued to sit under the tree, sheltered by the rain with a few drops leaking off and through the branches. My hopes of Inuyasha caring for me more than a friend were shattered. I had hoped that if he had broken up with Kikyo that I might have a chance….how wrong I was. When they said that love hurt, they meant it. Why does something so pure have to hurt? Or is it really as pure as we have been lead to believe? I think I'm just being dramatic.

I looked up into the tops of the tree and let the drops, that escaped through the branches, fall on my face. My face felt hot from the tears and the rain felt refreshing even though I was soaked to the bone. I leaned up against the tree. I pulled out my cell phone and called Katherine to tell her that I might be home late and that she didn't have to worry. She agreed and I hung up. I was surprised that she didn't hear the rain, or maybe she thought that I was at either Sango or Inuyasha's house. The thought of Inuyasha made me sob again.

" Is this how I'm going to feel like and act every time I think about him or see him? " I wondered. I shook my head. I couldn't let that happen. He was still my friend at least, or so I hoped. I stood up and looked back at the carvings and ran my hand across them. My hands were a bit sore from hitting the rough bark earlier. I sighed. My childhood was so far gone. If only I didn't have to move, this wouldn't have happened. Maybe if I didn't even meet Inuyasha this wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't have been so bent on seeing him again and come back and cause so much trouble for him and myself. If I didn't worry about meeting him again I could have been like other teenage girls and have a boyfriend, but no, I did meet Inuyasha and now I was so deeply in love that the thought of letting go hurt. Though, like most people who are in love, they let go because the love them so much.

I sighed and shed more tears. I was emotionally tired. The wind started to blow and I shivered. I was still wet. I had already told Katherine that I was going to be out for a while longer, I didn't want to go back so soon because she would wonder if something was wrong. Even though something was, I didn't want her to worry. I didn't want to be a burden to her even though she wanted to come with me from Florida. I wanted her to have fun, especially with Todd. I smiled at the thought. I wish that Inuyasha and I could have been that way. I could tell that Katherine and Todd both felt something for one another and I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up dating. I mean Katherine was young in spirit in so many ways.

I thought of Inuyasha and I wondered what it would have been like if we were that close. But, we weren't. The feelings weren't mutual. It was a One-Sided love. I shivered again as the wind blew once more.

" I feel cold, and so does my heart. It had definitely shattered like my hopes. I wonder how Inuyasha feels about me right now. I wonder if he hates me……" I mumbled. I shivered yet again. Since I had moved back to Japan, I've encountered many obstacles and heart breaking moments. My heart hadn't had the chance to heal wounds that have already been inflicted, before something else comes along and breaks it again.

I sneezed and shivered again, but this time I felt something being put over my shoulders. I looked and saw that it was a red jacket. My eyes went wide. It looked like the one Inuyasha wore all the time. I turned around and saw that he was there. His face was sad.

" Kagome, I-I'm sorry that I upset you, but I.... " his voice trailed off. I looked down. " I just don't understand, why am I the last person you'd tell? Am I that bad of a friend? " I asked quietly. I felt Inuyasha lift my chin up. He smiled slightly. I looked into his golden eyes and was lost in them. " It doesn't have anything to do with you being a bad friend. In fact, you're the best friend I've ever had, " he replied. " it's just that, I can't really tell you because it has to do with you, and no, it's not bad, at least not to me. " I was shocked. I didn't think that it might have something to do with me. I gently pulled away from him and looked the other way. " Well, c-can you tell me now? " I asked barely above a whisper. I was still emotionally tired.

" Kagome, why are your eyes red? Have you been crying? " he asked. I heard him sniff the air. " you have, I can smell the tears. The rain didn't wash the scent off completely. Why have you been crying? " he asked with concern. I sighed.

" I-I was crying, because you wouldn't tell me why you had gone out with her if she made you unhappy and you lied to me, " I replied.

" Would it make you feel better if I told you why I went out with her? " he asked. I still looked away from him and nodded. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. He hugged me and I felt really warm inside. " Did he really love me? " I wondered.

" I went out with her because she looked similar to you, and the thought of you made me happy, " he whispered in my ear. My heart sped up. I think he really did love me. He went out with someone who resembled me because he couldn't stop thinking about me. I turned around in his arms and backed up out of them. " Are you telling me the truth? " I asked. He smiled and nodded. I smiled in what felt like forever. It felt good. I thought my heart would explode with love for him. I didn't know what to do next. Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist again. The contact made my heart beat even faster. I felt myself blush, even though I wanted this more than anything. He pulled me to him and I looked up into his eyes. He smiled.

" I couldn't tell you until the time was right, but the right time is now and I have something VERY important to tell you, " he whispered to me. My heart continued to pound. What was it that he wanted to tell me? He continued to smile.

" I love you, more than anything in the world, " he whispered. My eyes grew wide. Did I hear him correct? Before I could respond, his lips touched mine and stayed there. I was shocked even more. I than relax and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. The kiss was sweet and passionate. We broke the kiss for air and we both smiled.

" I love you too, " I said sweetly. I sneezed. Inuyasha shook his head.

" Silly, this is what happens when you sit out in the rain for too long, " he reprimanded softly. I smiled and wrapped his jacket around me, tighter. He put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek. I smiled.

" You don't know how long I've waited for you to tell me that you loved me, and when I found out about Kikyo, it sort of tore my heart in two. You're the reason why I didn't accept dates. I guess I loved you way back and didn't really notice it, " I said. He smiled.

" When you left, I didn't realize how much I cared for you until about the end of middle school, when I finally understood my feelings, " he explained. I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. We watched as the sun set through a grey and orange sky. It was still raining, but it was clearing up. I could see the sky change slowly from grey to red, orange, and yellow. When the sun set, there was a slight drizzle. Inuyasha picked me up bridal style.

" My car is parked nearby, shall I take you home? " he asked, smiling. I giggled.

" Of course, " I replied. He carried me to his car and put me down. He opened to door for me and I got in. He quickly got in on the other side. I was home about fifteen minutes later. He walked me to the door. " Good-night, Kagome, I promise I'll take you on a real date soon, as soon as we clear up this business with Naraku, tomorrow, " he said, his smile fading as he finished his sentence. I felt my stomach drop. Naraku, I had totally forgotten. I fingered the jewel that was around my neck on a necklace. It was this jewel that he wanted. Well, I wasn't going to give it to him, and I had Inuyasha by my side, so he wasn't going to get it. I nodded and actually smiled.

" Yes, good-night, Inuyasha, I love you will all my fiber and being, " I said lovingly. His smile returned.

" And I love you with all my being, " he replied with just as much love. We kissed and he left. I sighed. I didn't want to deal with Naraku, but I knew I had to. Now, I had to figure out how to purify this jewel. I walked into the house and I saw Katherine and Todd smiling at me expectantly.

" What? " I asked slowly. Katherine giggled.

" Well, it seems that you patched things up with, Inuyasha, and it seems that your dream to be with him in a relationship, came true, " she explained. I blushed. I noticed that Todd was holding her hand. I giggled. It was her turn to give me the confused look.

" It seems that you and Todd are even closer, " I said happily, smiling as well. She looked down at her hand and removed from his and blushed, he did too. He seemed timid. I giggled.

" Well, I'm going to go to bed, " I told them. Katherine nodded and I went upstairs to my room. I quickly showered and changed into dry, clean clothes. I lied down and fell asleep in seconds.

I awoke the next day, to my alarm clock. I ate breakfast as usual, Todd was there again. I quickly ate, bid my farewells, and left. Sango greeted me at the end of the shrine steps, along with Miroku. I was even more surprised when I saw Inuyasha there, I knew he lived further than I, but I didn't complain. He greeted me with a kiss and I returned it. Sango and Miroku smiled, I figured that Inuyasha told them. We started our walk to school when a black Limousine pulled up next to us. A back window rolled down and revealed the guest. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide.

**And so I leave it here, yes another cliffhanger, because I'm EVIL and because I can do it cuz I'm the author and I have ULTIMATE POWER!!!! Oh kay than…..this story doesn't have too many chapters left like three or four. I'm also thinking about a sequel. Let me know if you guys want a sequel of course if you do want one I'll have to get about 200 reviews but like I said I still have three to four more chapters left. So yeah, that's the plan. **

**Sayonara!**

**Kitty-san**


	15. Family Reunion and Naraku

**Oh kay, I am SO happy I've gotten more than 200 reviews! I doubt I'll reach 300 because the story is ending soon but yeah. I have decided to make a sequel. Um I might have to stop listing reviewers cuz meh comp is like so messed up and I won't get the emails even though I have it enabled. But if I do get the emails I'll answer questions and prolly just list them cuz I can lol. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I've had to worry about FCAT a major test at my school and all of that, but spring break is coming up so I'll have more time to write, um yah so here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 15**

**Family Reunion and Naraku**

The dark tinted windows rolled down and revealed the guest inside the limousine, obviously someone Inuyasha knew, for his eyes grew wide with realization. I looked from Inuyasha to the guest and back to Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango looked just as confused as I was. I gently touched Inuyasha's shoulder and I heard him mumble.

" Sesshomaru. " I heard him mumble this and I was actually shocked. I didn't remember even seeing Sesshomaru the whole time I was back. Actually, I don't think I had ever met him, I mean I heard about him when I was younger, but I had never actually met him.

I looked at him than at Inuyasha and I could definitely tell that they were related. They had the same golden eyes and silver hair, but Sesshomaru had purplish stripes on his cheeks and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. He was stunning, definitely, but he wasn't smiling, nor did he look happy at all. His eyes were cold and his face was emotionless. I mean his eyes said more that what his face did.

" Inuyasha, how come you seem so shocked at seeing your brother? " I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. Sesshomaru steeped out of the car and I realized that he was taller than Inuyasha, the last time I had heard of him he was seventeen, so now he'd be twenty-seven, seeing how it's ten years later.

" I'm shocked because about a year after you moved, Sesshomaru got in a fight with my mom. He couldn't stand her because she was human and he's a full dog demon. He's not exactly happy with father as well because he was in love with a human. After the fight, because he was about eighteen and old enough to be on his own, he moved out. Only he didn't tell anyone so it was more like running away. We haven't seen him in ten years. " Inuyasha explained. " what have you been doing this whole time Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru faced Inuyasha and smirked, the first facial expression he had shown since he arrived.

" I've been working, unlike you. " he replied, his voice calm and yet without a tone.

" I can see that whatever you were doing, it made you successful, " Inuyasha said with boredom.

" I'm a lawyer, been one since I was eighteen, " Sesshomaru said sternly. He than realized that Sango, Miroku, and I were still standing there. " who are they? " Inuyasha smiled.

" That's Miroku, his girlfriend and my friend, Sango, and this is my girlfriend and also best friend from childhood, Kagome, " Inuyasha explained. Sesshomaru raised a brow.

" Kagome as in the girl you insisted on making me drive you to the park to see everyday? " he asked, with some interest in his voice. Inuyasha nodded.

" I see, interesting, well, I'll be stopping by the house later on to see father, but than I'm gone like I was years ago, " Sesshomaru stated.

" Why are you leaving when you've just arrived? " I asked. He entered the car once more, but kept the window down and looked at me.

" Simply because I have work to attend to and this was a sort of detour, a " Family Reunion" you might say, " he explained than rolled up his window and drove off. I sighed.

" Your brother is too serious and works too much, " I commented. Everyone nodded in agreement. I looked at the time and told everyone that we had to hurry or we'd be late, so we started walking again. I laced my fingers through Inuyasha's and Sango laced hers through Miroku's. We were all content, well except for me that is. Naraku was on my mind and what we were going to do to stop him. Inuyasha must have sensed my anxiety because he looked over at me.

" Miroku, Sango, go on ahead, I need to talk to Kagome, " Inuyasha said. The two looked at him with confusion but listened and went on ahead. Inuyasha looked at me again once Miroku and Sango were out of sight.

" Kagome, what's wrong? Is it Naraku? " he asked with concern. I nodded slowly. We hadn't told Miroku or Sango because we didn't want them caught up in it.

" I just don't know what we are going to do or what he is going to do to us to get the jewel," I replied while fingering the jewel that I decided to wear at all times. Inuyasha put his arm around my shoulder.

" It doesn't matter, I will protect you and we will defeat him if it's a fight he wants, " Inuyasha reassured. I smiled, it did make me feel somewhat better.

We hurried along so that we weren't later for class. It wasn't long before people found out about me and Inuyasha. We were only sitting down five minutes before Kikyo came over to us.

" So you chose that bitch over me? She can't give you what I can, so why did you chose her!" she screeched. Inuyasha glared at her.

" You better watch how you talk to her, I didn't let my friends do that to you and me when we were going out. The only reason why I went out is that you looked like her, but looks can be deceiving, for you sure as hell don't act like her, you're more of a bitch, " Inuyasha spat at her. She was taken back a bit, she actually stepped back as though she had been slapped. She regain her posture and than glared at Inuyasha.

" You're going to regret you words and your choice, I can promise you that, " she threatened. Inuyasha smirked.

" That's what you said at the mall and you still haven't done anything, " he commented.

" Today, will be the day that you get what's coming to you, " she threatened once more before stomping off with her posse. I sighed.

" She's a pain, " I commented. Inuyasha laughed and so did Miroku and Sango, who had witnessed the conversation.

It surprised me how everyone knew about me and Inuyasha when we had told no one and we knew that Miroku and Sango hadn't said anything. I decided that it wasn't that important and left my thoughts at that. The rest of the day went pretty normal, except for Kikyo glaring at Inuyasha and me through out the day. We didn't care though.

When we left the school building, Miroku and Sango invited Inuyasha and I to the mall, but of course we couldn't because we had to deal with Naraku, where ever he may be. I shook my head.

" Uh, sorry you guys, we can't we uh…have…to study, " I replied quickly, making it up as I went. They seemed to buy the excuse and bid us farewell before walking off. I sighed.

" I wish we could have told them the truth, " I commented. Inuyasha nodded.

" Yes, but we don't want to get them involved with the possibility that they might be in harm's way, " he explained. I nodded in agreement. " so where is it that Naraku wanted us to meet him?" I paused and searched my memory.

" Actually, he said to meet him in front of the school, " I replied slowly. Inuyasha grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly as we walked towards the front of the school, just as the last kids were leaving.

" I won't let anything happen to you, I promise, " Inuyasha whispered in my ear. I nodded and felt a bit better, but not much. I held Inuyasha's hand in one of my hands and held my other hand over the jewel that laid on my chest on a necklace.

We stood in front of the school as the seconds ticked on and seemed like minutes. The suspense of where Naraku was and what he was going to do made time drag on and me, anxious. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it would burst through my chest. Inuyasha was still holding my hand and he gentle squeezed it again, to reassure me once more. I forgot that he could sense everything I felt.

" Kagome, I'm here for you, don't worry, I'm not gonna let anything happen, not for as long as I'm still standing beside you, " he reassured once more. I nodded slowly.

" I know but I can't help but be afraid and anxious all at once, " I replied.

We continued to wait, I was actually starting to believe that he wasn't going to appear, but than I again I didn't know what he looked like or acted like. He could be one of those people with a late appearance. Though, from the phone, he sounded very dangerous. I wasn't quite sure what I was going to do once he arrived. All I knew was that I wasn't going to give him the jewel and that I somehow have to purify it. That was still a problem and a mystery on how to do it.

I felt a presence to my right so I turned to look. There was nothing. Inuyasha looked at me with a questioning look. I continued to look in that direction. I know there was something there but it was gone now.

" What is it, Kagome? " he asked after a while when I didn't stop looking to the right.

" I felt a presence in that direction, I think it might be him…" I replied my voice trailing off. Inuyasha shook his head.

" I don't think so, I'm not picking up a scent of any sort, even thought I don't know what his scent it, but there is no different scent in the air, " he explained. I shrugged. Than it hit me, we might end up in a fight, and we were unarmed. We had no weapons and it was almost certain that Naraku would. That thought scared me.

" Inuyasha, we're unprepared for this, I mean we are totally unarmed, " I commented. He smiled.

" I'm a half demon remember? I have claws and other techniques, " he explained. I had forgotten about that but it didn't put me at ease.

" Is that going to be enough? What if he is a demon as well? " I asked, suddenly aware of how little I knew of Naraku and the danger that could be in store for us. Inuyasha pulled me to him in a secure embrace. He started to whisper in my ear.

" Kagome, I will do everything to protect you, how many times do I have to say that? We'll get out alive and fine, we'll find a way to purify the jewel, and we'll find away to get rid of Naraku, I love you and I'm not about to let you go. " He kissed me on the cheek.

" I love you too, " I whispered back.

" Heheheheh……" Inuyasha and I let go of each other and looked around quickly to find the source of the laughter.

" Heheheheh, well, well, well, what do we have here? I see you came girl, but you brought a half breed with you? I thought I told you not to tell anyone about our conversation? " A voice said in a sarcastic tone. I continued to scan the area from where I was standing, I couldn't find him. Inuyasha was starting to get pissed. He growled.

" Come on out! " he yelled. I stayed close to Inuyasha not wanting to be separated. A figure came out of the shadows. He was wearing a baboon pelt over himself so that he was hidden. I could only see his eyes through the eyes of the baboon mask. Inuyasha smirked.

" Hiding behind that ridiculous outfit? " he accused sarcastically. Naraku ignored him and started to walk towards me. Inuyasha stepped in front of me and in Naraku's way. Naraku showed some signs of annoyance.

" Move half breed, " he commanded. Inuyasha didn't move an inch. He stood his ground firmly.

" No, " he said sternly and than growled. Naraku glared at him.

" This can go smoothly if you two cooperate, now give me the jewel, " he commanded in a calm, yet stern, tone.

I felt the jewel on the necklace on my neck and wondered why Naraku wanted it so badly and what power it possessed. I held the jewel while it was still on the necklace.

" Why do you want it? " I asked. He glared at me.

" None of your business, now give me the jewel, " he demanded, raising his voice more. It was my turn to glare at him.

" No, " I said sternly. There was no way I was going to give it to him. He growled at my defiance.

" Than I will take it from your lifeless body." He glared before pulling out a sword. A demonic aura was rising around him, along with a type of miasma. I felt my pulse race as I knew what was going to come next : a bloody battle. I knew it would be bloody because battles that involve strong power, are almost never clean. Inuyasha turned to me.

" Kagome, stay down and away from him, he's a demon and from the looks of his aura, is very powerful, " he commanded. I nodded and started to run off somewhere safe, but before I did that I turned to see what was going to happen. Probably not the best idea.

" You're not going anywhere until you give me that jewel! " Naraku yelled at me before raising his sword. Dark purple energy was swirling around the blade.

" Now die! " He thrust his sword downwards and a purple blade of energy flew towards me. Time seemed to slow down as I heard Inuyasha scream.

" Kagome, run and get out of the way! "

**Oh kay, I feel like leaving it off here. Yes, I'm am super sorry that this took so long to write but like I said I've been super busy but it's spring break so I can write more. Though I'm still gonna be sort of busy because my birthday is Monday ( march 28 ) and I have things to do. Anyways, PLEEZ review.Me love you if you review, if not I'm going to send my army of catz after you and you will not like that.**

**Sayonara**

**Kitty-san**


	16. The Battle

**Oh Kay, I want to thank you all SO MUCH IF you have reviewed. If not well than me don't like you and is going to sick meh cat army after yah. I'm sooo sorry this is late, but it's the end of the school year and I have finals to worry about and my 8th grade graduation, so yah. Oh kay onto zee chapter!**

**Chapter 16**

**The Battle**

My eyes widened as I saw the purple energy blade come towards me. Time seemed to stand still. I closed my eyes tightly and held out my hands in front of me for defense. I waited for the blow, but it never came. My mind raced quickly with thoughts of what was going on. Inuyasha couldn't have saved me for he was to far to come in a short amount of time, even with his demon speed. I opened my eyes to find that there was a pale blue-green spirit barrier around me. I still had my arms outstretched. I glanced about, confused and I looked at Inuyasha. The look on his face was a mixture of surprise and relief. Even Naraku looked surprised. He growled.

" What is the meaning of this!" he bellowed. I was more confused then all of them. Maybe this was the power Midoriko was talking about. I lowered my hands and the barrier disappeared. Still confused, I raised my hands again to see if I could do it again. It didn't work.

" It must have only worked because I didn't want to die so badly," I wondered out loud. Inuyasha ran over and hugged me quickly.

" Oh my god, Kagome, I thought I had lost you, thank god you're safe," he said quickly. Naraku scowled.

" I don't have time for this!" he exclaimed before sending another energy blade our way. Inuyasha picked me up, bridal style, quickly and jumped out of the way before it struck. We landed behind Naraku.

" Kagome, since you found out one of your spiritual powers, do you think you could do something like that again, only as an attack though?" Inuyasha asked in a whisper. I looked at him.

" I-I don't know, the whole barrier thing was an accident." I explained. Inuyasha clenched his hand into a fist.

" Damn, looks like I'm gonna have to start attacking," he thought out loud than looked at me. " Kagome, please, stay somewhere safe and somewhere near so that I can get to you in time. " I nodded and moved back a couple of feet. Inuyasha growled and glared at Naraku. Naraku smirked.

" So, you're going to fight now? Good, I was starting to become bored, " he commented. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. He than started to run forwards.

" Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Slashes of yellow energy struck Naraku. It did no effect. Inuyasha did the attack again, and again it did no effect. Inuyasha growled in frustration.

" If only I had my Tetsusaiga with me. What was I thinking, not bringing it today, of all days." Inuyasha cursed himself. Naraku laughed.

" Looks like you're out of luck, just admit defeat and hand over the jewel," Naraku demanded. Inuyasha glared at him once more.

" Over my dead body!" he defied. Naraku smirked and started to run towards me. Inuyasha's eyes widened in fear and started after Naraku. Naraku smiled as thought Inuyasha fell for a trap. He did. Instead of continuing to come after me, Naraku drove his sword into Inuyasha's side and than pulled it back. Inuyasha winced and stepped back, blood flowing from his wound.

" Inuyasha!" I screamed and ran over to him.

" Damn him." Inuyasha winced again. He saw me and shook his head and smiled. " Don't worry, Kagome, it's not that bad, I'm a half demon, remember? " I nodded. Inuyasha than dug his claws into his wound and than looked at Naraku.

" Blades of Blood!" Blood red energy in the forms of claw swipes flew at Naraku. It caught him off guard and did little damage, but it did cut off his baboon disguise. His form under it was that he had dark scraggly hair and malicious eyes. I gasped and he started to laugh.

" Pathetic." He raised his sword again and this time purple and red energy started to swirl around it. He thrust his sword towards me and the energy came towards me like snakes slithering in the air. I ran from Inuyasha and into some of the trees nearby. Instead of going into the trees, they parted and continued to follow me and I continued to run.

" Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. I quickly looked in his direction and saw fear fill his face again. I continued to run until I came across the school's archery area. I quickly grabbed a bow and arrow, set it, and fired it straight into the energy that was following me. Surprisingly, the arrow pierced through them and they diminished in the air. I had never shot an arrow before and I was surprised I didn't miss. The other surprising thing was that a pink light surrounded the arrow. I ran back to Inuyasha and he was relieved that I was alive. I set another arrow and aimed for Naraku's heart. I released the arrow and it flew towards Naraku, but instead of piercing his heart, it pierced his shoulder, leaving a hole. A pink light once again surrounded the arrow. Naraku's eyes widened in surprise.

" A sacred arrow? Woman, how do you possess these spiritual powers! You're not a miko!" Naraku demanded. So he didn't know I was Midoriko's reincarnation after all. Inuyasha laid a hand on my shoulder.

" Looks like you're realizing you're powers," he commented. I looked at him and nodded. I also realized that his wound was healing so I smiled. He understood after he realized what I was looking at.

" Told you it wasn't that bad." We both faced Naraku. Naraku was pissed off. He was about to attack us again when a blue beam of energy pierced through his abdomen. Inuyasha and I looked in the direction the beam came from. Naraku was too busy trying to recover from his wound to notice whom it was.

Sesshomaru walked into the clearing, wearing casual clothes and holding two swords. He walked over to Inuyasha and I and tossed a sword to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at the sword and than at Sesshomaru, confusion on his face.

" How did you know I needed the Tetsusaiga and why are you here and when did you get that sword? I thought you got rid of all swords you had?" Inuyasha question. Sesshomaru showed signs of annoyance.

" I caught onto Naraku's scent and figured you had something to do with it. I am here to give you the sword and I guess SOME assistance. Seeing how you'd be dead without me. No, I didn't get rid of my swords. I still have the Tensusaiga and just recently had the Tokijin forged. Yes, it's old weaponry, but useful," he explained. Inuyasha nodded and I smiled and thanked him. Naraku recovered and started to laugh again.

" Ah, Sesshomaru, long time no see," he commented. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru in confusion again. Sesshomaru sighed.

" Yes, it has been a while," he stated. " Yes, I know Naraku because we've had a few battles because he was on a stupid search for the Shikon jewel, which I heard just recently resurfaced." This surprised me. News obviously got around fast, I was guessing that that was Naraku's doing.

Sesshomaru had his sword drawn and so did Inuyasha. I grabbed an arrow and held it for when I would need it. I had a limit of arrows. Three to be exact. So each one I fired had to be precise and accurate. I took a deep breath.

" Here we go," Inuyasha warned. Sesshomaru and I nodded. Inuyasha charged forwards first and has his sword over his shoulder. Wind started to wrap around the sword and he smirked.

" Wind Scar! " he thrust his sword forwards and waves of energy collided with Naraku's body. Naraku was half prepare so the result was that his arm was torn off. Inuyasha smirked triumphantly.

" Take that!" Naraku smirked as his arm grew back. Inuyasha and I stared back in disbelief; Sesshomaru was the only one who was not surprised.

" He can regenerate, no use in attacking him unless you're aiming for his heart," Sesshomaru informed. Inuyasha growled and gritted his teeth.

" Dammit," he mumbled. I set another arrow on my bow and aimed for Naraku's heart. I was new at shooting a bow and arrow, so I hoped that my aim hit the mark. I released it and flew…over Naraku's head and into a tree. I sighed. Naraku laughed.

" Pathetic girl," he said. Sesshomaru stepped forward with Tokijin drawn.

" I've had just about enough of you," Sesshomaru stated and started to run forwards with his sword drawn. Sesshomaru was half way to Naraku when Naraku started to smirk.

" Not this time." Tentacles started to sprout from Naraku's body and one went for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru quickly slashed it, but continued forwards. More tentacles flew at him, each one he destroyed, regenerated. Sesshomaru, quickly growing annoyed with Naraku's antics, sped up and was in front of Naraku. Naraku showed some surprise and Sesshomaru drove his sword into Naraku's chest and twisted it before pulling it back. Naraku winced, but threw many tentacles at Sesshomaru, which threw him back towards Inuyasha and I. He landed on his feet, but not with out a couple of scratches.

I looked at my arrow supply… I had two. I took a deep breath and set another arrow. I aimed for his heart once again and released it. The arrow hit him this time, but in the side. I really sucked at aiming and now was the time that I needed to be good at it. I wonder why I never took lessons? Oh yeah, because I never thought I'd be in this much trouble as to have to use a bow to save my life. Naraku glared at me and was clearly pissed off.

" Annoying wench!" he yelled and sent tentacles my way. I let out a small scream and Inuyasha, who was nearby, slashed the ones that were coming at me. They regenerated and went back to Naraku's body. I thanked Inuyasha and he nodded. To think that we were going through all this trouble just so that he couldn't have the Shikon jewel.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru looked at him. They both nodded in agreement to something. Whatever it was, they both got their swords ready and both began to charge at Naraku. Inuyasha used the Wind Scar again and Sesshomaru used the attack that he used earlier. Both formed into one and were thrust at Naraku. Naraku jumped out of the way at the last moment and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stared in disbelief.

" He…he dodged it!" Inuyasha said in surprise. Sesshomaru sighed and nodded.

" This fight is going on forever and it's annoying," Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha nodded in agreement before looking around quickly.

" Where is he? Where did he disappear to?" he asked. Sesshomaru gave him a look of annoyance.

" Doing the thing he does best…hiding, " Sesshomaru replied. Inuyasha just growled. I rushed over to Inuyasha to calm him down, the last thing we needed was for him to lose his head. I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

" Well, at least he's gone for now and that gives us a break, " I commented. Inuyasha, reluctantly, nodded and so did Sesshomaru. We turned to leave when we heard bone-chilling laughter that seemed to come from a disembodied voice.

" It's not likely that I would give you a break, " said the unmistakable voice of Naraku. We all turned around to face the direction of which the Naraku sounded like he was. But as I turned around I came face to face with him and felt his sword drive deep into my left shoulder. I cried out in pain and fell to the ground on my knees clutching my wound. Inuyasha tried to slash Naraku, but he jumped back and smiled. Sesshomaru growled and withdrew his sword once more. Naraku chuckled maniacally.

" Ah, you're sweet Kagome has been stabbed with my sword that has been covered in slow acting, but very deadly poison," Naraku said. I looked up at Inuyasha who had become pale with the thought. He looked down at me and I tried to smile to reassure him that I would be fine, but I blew it when I winced from the pain that continued to surge through my shoulder. I was hoping that this would heal quickly, just like my ankle did because of my miko powers. As if Naraku read my mind he added more to his speech.

" Also, the poison was specially made to kill mikos, but I didn't know that I would be dealing with a miko and was lucky that I actually had some of that poison with me, " he continued. Inuyasha glared at him that told him that he would die. Naraku seemed unfazed by the glare and only smiled.

" Sesshomaru, go take Kagome to get help, I'm going to stay here and finish this bastard off, " Inuyasha sternly commanded. Sesshomaru nodded, sheathed his sword, and pick me up carefully bridal style, but before leaving he turned to Inuyasha once more.

" If what Naraku says is true, than no doctor can cure her, especially if it was specifically made to kill mikos. They would have no knowledge of it and by the time the somehow found a way to cure her, it might be too late. So what do you suggest I do? " He asked, I could sense some concern in his voice and I smiled inwardly. Inuyasha paused a moment to think and I was surprised that Naraku wasn't attacking, but than I noticed that Naraku was just relishing the pain Inuyasha and I were in.

" Take her to Keade, she's the one who helped us realize Kagome's power. She had to know something. You do remember who she is right? " Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru nodded and ran off with me to Keade's. I didn't want to leave Inuyasha, but I also wanted to live to see him again, so I didn't resist.

(Oh kay I'm going to start switching Point Of Views because well Inuyasha has to fight Naraku and Sesshomaru and Kagome have to go to Keade's so yah.)

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

I watched Sesshomaru run off with Kagome and I felt somewhat better knowing that Kagome was going somewhere to get help. Now all I have to do is get rid Naraku. I faced him with my sword drawn and ready for battle.

" Naraku, you are going down! " I yelled before charging at him. I wasn't quite sure on what course of action to take, but all I knew is that I had to destroy him somehow and the first thing that came to mind was to strike him with the Tetsusaiga.

" Wind Scar!" I used the Wind Scar and he dodged it and I cursed him under my breath. How was I supposed to destroy him? It was almost impossible, I mean he was dodging all my attacks, but I have to find a way to or he might still come after Kagome for the jewel.

While I was thinking I failed to notice Naraku charging at me and was too late to dodge his sword that had been driven into my torso. He turned the blade before extracting it from me and I fell to my knees. Pain was searing through my body as I bled heavily. I had to get rid of him quick or he was going to kill me and I was not going to let him win.

Shakily, I stood up again with my sword drawn. The blood loss was making my vision blurry, but I shook it off. I had to stay alive, for Kagome's sake.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

I rested my head against Sesshomaru's chest as he gently yet quickly ran through the woods that surrounded Keade's house. My vision was fading in and out as I continued to bleed. This poison was really doing a number on me and it kept my body, the human and miko part, from healing so I continued to bleed, not to mention on Sesshomaru. I looked up at Sesshomaru.

" Sorry about you're outfit, " I mumbled. He looked down at himself than at me and rolled his eyes.

" Stupid girl, forget about my outfit, it's not like you are purposely bleeding on it. All that matters now is that you get help for if you die Inuyasha is going to come after me and I don't want to deal with that, " he explained. I smiled a bit and nodded. He said he didn't want to deal with Inuyasha, but I knew that he was concerned as well.

We reached Keade's house and Sesshomaru just barged in instead of knocking. Keade was sitting in the middle of the room working on what looked like an herb remedy, and when we barged in she looked up in surprise.

" My, my Sesshomaru, this is a surprise, it has been a while hasn't it, " Keade said and failed to notice me at the moment.

" Forget that old woman, I came here only because Kagome needs help badly, " he said quickly while setting me on a futon like piece of furniture. Keade looked at me with concern and asked me what happened and I explained to her about Naraku and the poison. She looked at Sesshomaru.

" I'll forget that rude "old woman" remark and help Kagome, only because I know how much she means to Inuyasha and plus she is a very powerful miko," Keade said and Sesshomaru just sighed and walked outside. Keade put a cold damp cloth on my forehead and began mixing herbs and potions together to make a remedy. She also put a cloth, with a type of antiseptic on it, on my wound. The blood loss was making me dizzy and I felt myself pass out.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

The battle with Naraku continued to rage on. Me attacking him, him dodging and vice versa. My wounds were healing but my stamina was quickly diminishing. I didn't know how much longer I could hold out. He seemed to be prepared for every one of my attacks, even if I didn't say what I was going to do. Than I had an idea. I smirked and faced Naraku once more with my sword drawn, once more. Charging at him I yelled out my next attack.

" Wind Scar!" But instead of doing the Wind Scar I did the Backlash Wave and nearly hit him dead on. It did hit him through, it tore through half his body and a surprised look was upon his face. I had caught him off guard, which was the key to winning this battle. He blanched over from the pain and fell to the ground, which caused him even more pain for he had been fighting in the air with his tentacles keeping him up.

I proudly strode over to the fallen Naraku with a smirk on my face. Naraku was twitching in pain and black blood pooled from his body. It was clear that his life was hanging by a thread and I was about to cut that thread. I stood over his body and drove his sword into Naraku's shoulder to keep him from going anywhere. This was it, the day I was going to rid Naraku from this world and keep Kagome and the jewel safe.

" Damn half breed, " Naraku choked out while he spit out blood. I glared at him.

" You are a half demon as well, so you have no room to talk. Now Naraku, I bid you farewell, " I said before lifting my sword to end his life. As I raised it and was about to bring it down upon Naraku, an arrow struck the blade of the sword and changed it back to it's rusty, useless self. I quickly turned around to find out who the culprit was that fired the arrow. I thought it might have been Kagome, for the arrow shot was a sacred arrow, but it wasn't Kagome, it was Kikyo. I stared at her confused by all means.

" K-Kikyo? What the hell did you do that for!" I yelled. She wore a smile of satisfaction.

" I told you that I was going to make you pay. As you can see, I too have a history miko blood in my family, so I have inherited it, " Kikyo explained. I couldn't believe what was going on. Here stood my

ex-girlfriend, who turns out to be a miko, and she was actually serious about making me pay.

" But, Kikyo, why, why do this to me? You can't seriously say that you are doing this because you hold a grudge against Kagome and me because I broke up with you to go out with her? You attacked her so you deserved it, " I asked in disbelief. If that was the real reason behind this all than she was just plain crazy.

" Yes, that is the reason. It may seem stupid to you, but it left me broken and shattered. I swore that I would get revenge against you, plus I heard about the jewel resurfacing. Do you know the power it holds? Naraku found me when I was crying because of you and you're bitch of a girlfriend and he told me that the pain would go away if I got a hold of the sacred jewel.

So I started to look for it and Naraku said that once I found it I could have half of it. Maybe it's not as powerful as the whole thing, but it's still powerful enough. I knew that your precious Kagome had it, so I stole it from her. Yes, I did in fact steal it from her. I stole it when you're good for nothing brother was too busy trying to take her to get help to notice that I had stole it right from her neck as he paused to figure out how to her help. I am an excellent pocket picker and that was no different. " Kikyo explained, than pulled the jewel out from underneath her shirt and smirked.

" As you can see, I have proof that I have it. " I couldn't believe it. She has actually stole the jewel right under Sesshomaru's nose. I turned to Naraku's body and found that it was not there so I turned back to Kikyo and sure enough, there he was standing behind her, not in as bad of condition as he was before, but he still wasn't in a good condition. He as smiling at Kikyo.

" Good job Kikyo, now the jewel is mine, " Naraku said. Kikyo turned to him with a look of confusion and Naraku took his sword and stabbed her in the chest, right where her heart was located.

" But why? " Kikyo muttered with her last breath before she collapsed and lied motionless. Naraku smiled and took the jewel from Kikyo's dead grasp. I glared at him.

" So that was you're plan all along, wasn't it? " I predicted. He continued to smile.

" Of course it was, I sure as hell wasn't going to go through the process of stealing it myself and risk my life, " he replied and started to laugh maniacally again. This was not good; Naraku now had the jewel in his possession, the one object that he was trying to obtain through this battle. Life seemed to become even worse, Naraku had the jewel, Kikyo was killed, and Kagome is Death's door. It was going to be close to impossible to beat Naraku now that he had so much power at his will. I don't know what to do, but all I do know is that I had better find a way or we would be in a world of trouble.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

I don't know how long I was out, but when I finally came to, I was still laying on the futon and saw that Sesshomaru and Keade were both in the room discussing something. I thought about Inuyasha and Naraku and I hoped against hope that Inuyasha was still alive and well. I reached for my neck for the jewel and found that it was gone! It was missing, the necklace and all. I sat up quickly and fell back down because it caused me to become dizzy and give me a headache.

Keade saw my distress and hurried over, Sesshomaru followed. I sat up slowly this time and searched the area on the bed to see if it had fallen off or something. I looked at Keade.

" Miss Keade, did you take the jewel and put it somewhere for safe keeping? " I asked and hoped that is what happened. Keade shook her head.

" No, child, why? Did ye lose it? " She asked. I shrugged.

" I don't think I lost it, I-I think someone stole it, " I suggested. Sesshomaru growled in frustration.

" God, today is making out to be a horrible day beyond compare. How could the jewel get stolen with me around? " He wondered. I sighed.

" I'm going to guess that Naraku now has it in his possession," I commented. Keade shook her head.

" This is not good. If Naraku has it than Inuyasha is in for the battle of a lifetime, " Keade said. This did not ease my anxiety. This was not good, and I was in no condition to help, plus even if I tried to get up to leave, Keade would not let me. I sighed and only hoped for the best. Inuyasha, I just hope that you aren't hurt too badly and that you are okay. I lay back down to try and rest so that I would be useful if the time came.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

Naraku had the sacred jewel and honestly, I was worried. I had no plans, no ideas, no clue on what to do or what course of action to take. He was hard enough to fight without the jewel, now it would be next to impossible.

" How do you defeat someone with that much power? " I mumbled to myself.

" You take it away." A voice out of nowhere said. I quickly looked around and I could see that Naraku was surprised as well. I was shocked when I saw who it was.

" Koga? What the hell are you doing here? Ayame too? " I asked. I knew Koga didn't like me because he thought I was stuck up and well he also said that my father's company took everything away from his father, so I didn't know if Koga was here to help me or was on Naraku's side. Plus, what is Ayame doing here anyway?

" Hey Inuyasha, haven't seen you in a bit and I heard that Naraku was here so I guess I'm here to help. For I have a bone to pick with Naraku, he murdered a large group of my closest friends so I want my revenge and since you're here I guess I can help you out," Koga explained.

" And I'm here because Koga is here and I'm going out with him and I'm a great fighter so I can be of some use, " Ayame explained. Well, I was still shocked, but I guess I could use some assistance. So I just shrugged and we all faced Naraku.

" Hmm, I see, more interference, well you won't survive long, " Naraku said; smiling. Naraku started sending blades of dark energy at us and we scattered of in different directions so that we could dodge it. Ayame was to one side of Naraku, Koga was on the other side, and I was still facing him. Koga and Ayame looked at each other and nodded in agreement to a silent plan that they were ready to put into action. I figured that I should probably distract Naraku so I started throwing the Wind Scar at him a couple of times, and when he was totally distracted, Koga and Ayame moved in.

Koga started charging towards Naraku from the side and so was Ayame. Koga threw Naraku a kick in the side while Ayame threw her razor sharp leaves at him. Naraku was so surprised by the attack that he forgot to block it. The force of the attack made the jewel fly out of his grasp, for he hadn't the time to absorb it, and the jewel landed right in front of me. I quickly grabbed it as Koga and Ayame retreated to where I was standing, before Naraku attacked them. I smiled.

" Nice job guys, " I said and they smiled and nodded. Naraku's temper was sent over the boiling point. He raised up into the air, by his tentacles, and glared at us.

" You damn interference. You will regret the mistake you just made! " He yelled down to us. I put the jewel in my kimono and drew my sword. Now, this time he would die, if I had nearly defeated him earlier, by myself, I sure as hell can do it now with Koga and Ayame.

We all stood in out fighting stances and prepared for battle. I looked over at the two and they looked back and smiled. Now I only hoped that Kagome was getting taken care of and that she would be okay. We all faced Naraku once more.

" So, what's the plan? " Koga asked. I wasn't quite sure.

" I don't know, just attack," I replied and that's just what we did. Koga and I charged forwards, he had a sword drawn and I had the Tetsusaiga, I threw the Wind Scar at him, which only hit some of him, and Koga got close enough and drove his sword into Naraku's torso. This made Naraku's tentacles, which were holding him up, break and Naraku came crashing down. Ayame started to run up behind Naraku throwing her razor leaves and when she got close enough, stabbed him in the back of the neck with her iris flower. Naraku, completely taken back by the attacks, swung his sword backwards and made a gash in Ayame's shoulder. She winced and clutched her shoulder. Naraku laughed, than started to choke as I drove my sword through his chest, taking the opportunity of him being distracted, though sadly at Ayame's expense.

Naraku collapsed and started coughing up blood, while his own pooled around him. Koga ran to Ayame's aid, while she insisted that she would be fine and that her demon blood would allow it to heal soon. I strode over to Naraku once more, but this time just stabbed him in the heart and made sure that he was dead and that I didn't waste time. His eyes went glasses and I knew I had finally killed that bastard. It was all over. His body than disappeared, except for his clothes, and I knew it was all over. I smiled and faced Koga and Ayame and thanked them.

" No problem, " they both replied and left. I sheathed my sword and headed off to Keade's to see Kagome.

**Kagome's P.O.V. (**Which is now the regular view of the story

I awoke once more, but this time because of a pain that was surging through my body and I was finding it very hard to breath and I started to gasp for air, feeling like a fish out of water. My head was killing me and I felt like my body was on fire and I let out a small scream from the pain. Keade was instantly at my side. Sesshomaru watched from afar, not wishing to be included in it, though he did look concerned.

" What be wrong, Kagome? " she asked with concern.

" My, My body, it feels like its on fire and I can't breath, " I somehow muttered between gasps of air. Keade looked worried.

" The poison, it's finally taking effect, it hasn't left your system. I thought I had rid it from you're body when you passed out when you first got here, " she said.

The door burst open and in rushed Inuyasha, looking triumphant and victorious. Seeing him alive, told me that he had defeated Naraku and retrieved the sacred jewel. I smiled at his appearance he rushed over to me. I was still gasping for air and my body was now covered in sweat. He saw me gasping and his triumphant look was quickly replaced with a look of deep concern.

" What's going on? Is she okay? " Inuyasha asked quickly and Sesshomaru explained what was going on. Inuyasha paled and was instantly kneeling next to the futon and held my hand, speaking words of comfort and telling me that I would be all right. Weakly, I nodded.

Keade rushed over with a cup filled with some kind of liquid that I was assuming she was going to have me drink. She handed it to me and I could see that it was a purplish-black color and it smelled horrid. I looked up at her with reluctant eyes.

" Please, just drink it, hopefully, it will at least stop the effects of the poison long enough, so that you're miko powers can rid it from your system, " she explained and I nodded. I sat up slowly, pinched my nose, and gulped it down quickly. Instantly I felt dizzy and laid back down. Inuyasha looked even more worried when he saw the look of torment on my face from the pain. I felt like I was dying slowly and painfully.

" Inuyasha…" I quietly called out. He looked at me straight in the eyes, and still wore a look of worry and concern.

" Yes, Kagome? " he asked in a whisper.

" I love you, " I told him. I wanted him to know, since I felt like I was dying and might not see him again. The thought brought tears to my eyes. He wiped them away with his thumb.

" I love you too. Don't talk like these are you're final words, you're going to live and you're going to be fine, " he reassured, but I could see a lone tear trickle down his face. I continued to gasp for air and before I knew it, I was wheezing. My head continued to ache and felt like someone was squeezing it extremely hard and the world around me began to grow dark. All I could here was the faint sound of Inuyasha calling my name as I slipped away.

**Whew, man that was a long chapter. : wipes sweat from forehead: I hope you guys are happy. I'm working on the next chapter and hope to put it up quickly before I go back to school tomorrow, but I can't promise anything, but yah, did Kagome die or is something else planned? Read and review to find out in the next chapter. Love yah!**

** Sayonara! **

** Kitty-san **


	17. Life Holds Many Surprises

**Alrighty than, I am very happy with my story and with the reviews I have been receiving. Don't worry, when summer vacation comes, I'm gonna do nothing, but type, but until then, bear with me. This is going to be the last chapter before the epilogue, which is probably going to be very short. So yah, that's the plan and I have decided to make a sequel and will begin on that soon. Oh kay, with that said, here is zee next chapter!**

Chapter 17 

**Life Holds Many Surprises**

When I became conscious, I realized that I was in a dark room, just like when I first talked to Midoriko, so I knew that I was in the back of my mind or on the border between the realms of life and death. I stood up and looked around and found that, like before, it was dark every where. I figured that I had to be on the border, for when I was in the real world, I was in so much pain and had a poison running through my veins that would kill me. So was I dead or going to be dead? I didn't want to die, that would mean not seeing my family, my friends, and worst of all, not being able to see Inuyasha. Tears started to run down my face at the thought.

" Aw, Sweetie, come on now, don't cry, " I heard someone say. I quickly looked around to find the source.

" Who, who's there? " I asked, my voice quivering because I was crying. A man stepped out of the never-ending darkness and stood in front of me wearing a smile. A spotlight of light shined down on the both of us and I could see his features better. He had raven hair and chocolate brown eyes. Those two features gave him away. My eyes widened in realization, for I had figured out who he was.

" D-Dad? " I asked, astonished. His smiled widened.

" Yes, my it has been quite some time. Look at how much you have grown and matured, " he complimented. I still couldn't believe what I was hearing and seeing. My father had died in a car accident when I was younger and my mother had remarried. So I was really confused. As though he could read my mind, he started to explain.

" Yes, Kagome, I am, sadly, still dead. We are at the border between the two realms of life and death, meaning you have been doing something that has nearly killed you. You are here because you need to make a decision: to live or to die. Of course naturally, you would want to live and the only reason why you get this choice is because of the miko blood pulsing through your veins. Yes, I have seen what you have gone through and have also learned new things about you as well. So you are very, very lucky to have this choice, you can go back and not leave the ones you love and the ones that love you. You don't have to put them through the tragedy of your death, but if you choose to die, because of some reason, like ultimate pain that you were being caused, than well, that puts every one into deep sorrow and despair. But the choice is yours and yours only, I am only here to explain where you are and what you must do and to, well, see you again. " He explained than smiled.

I couldn't believe it, I was right about the life and death border, but I also had a choice. This was great, I actually have another chance, but I also couldn't believe that I was momentarily dead, so to speak. Also, I wondered how Inuyasha, Keade, and Sesshomaru were doing about this. I smiled at the fact that I could go back to them and live life to the fullest and not have to die at a young age. Another question arose in my mind though, so I turned back to my father.

" If I go back to the living, will I still be in pain? " I asked. Even if I was I would still go back, but I was wondering so I could prepare myself. He continued to smile.

" No, you're miko powers have conquered the poison. See for yourself, " he replied and pointed at my shoulder where I was stabbed. I looked and saw that there was no tear mark in my clothes, no pain anywhere in my body, and I wasn't bleeding. Tears of happiness streamed down my face and my father hugged me and comforted me. I hugged him back.

" It's so wonderful to see you again, Dad, " I said, for it was true. He nodded in agreement. We let go of each other and he cleared his throat.

" Now, you better get going, I know you are going back, so you better get going before everyone who is in the room with you're body, doesn't go through a nervous and mental breakdown, " he said laughing.

" But, where do I go to go back? " I asked. He pointed to a door that all of a sudden appeared. I nodded and thanked him before opening and walking through the door.

" Kagome, Kagome, Kagome! " I heard Inuyasha yelling in worry. The bright sunlight that shone through the windows of the cabin woke me up. When I woke up, I felt no pain just as my father said. I looked over at Inuyasha, Keade, Sesshomaru, and I saw that Inuyasha's face was streaked with tears and when he saw me awake his face instantly light up in relief and happiness. He hugged me and I hugged him back.

" Oh my god, Kagome, I really thought you were gone this time. You wouldn't wake up, nor was your heart beating for at least fifteen minutes. We really thought that you were dead, what happened? " He asked as we released each other. I smiled and explained to everyone what had happened and even told them that I felt no pain and that I was completely fine. Inuyasha kissed me quickly on the lips.

" Kagome, you gave us all a scare and say that you are all of a sudden better, but I still want you to rest and I can guarantee you that Keade wants the same, " he said and I nodded, just to make him happy.

" All right, I will, but I'm telling you I'm fine, but before I do, did you get the jewel back? " I asked. He nodded and showed me the jewel. I smiled and he told me the whole story about the battle and about Koga and Ayame. I was stunned, but glad that they were there to help. After his story, I was actually tired and felt myself starting to fall asleep. Sesshomaru told us that he had to leave for he still had stuff to attend to in his busy life and we all bid him farewell. Inuyasha kissed me one more time before I fell asleep.

When I awoke it was sunny in the room. I had slept the rest of the day before, plus the whole night, so I felt alive and refreshed. I sat up and stretched and saw that Inuyasha was sleeping on the floor next to the futon. I smiled and got off of the futon to stretch even more. Keade was awake and walked out from the backroom and smiled when she saw me awake.

" Well, good-morning, Kagome, how are ye feeling? " she asked nicely. I smiled warmly.

" Fine, thank you." I sat down next to the sleeping figure of Inuyasha and started to rub his ears. A quiet sort of purr came from his throat. I started to giggle because it was so cute, and that woke him up. He woke up with a start and sat up quickly.

" It's okay, Inuyasha, it's me, Kagome, " I explained quickly. He looked at me, smiled and hugged me.

" Oh, sorry, good-morning, how are you feeling? " he asked, still hugging me.

" Just dandy, " I said, giggling, and we let go of each other. " I think we should go back to my house and explain to Katherine, what has been going on. Same with Sango and Miroku, " I continued. Inuyasha smiled.

" While you were resting, I did that so that you didn't have to deal with the questions, but I thin we should go see them so that they see that you are okay, " he suggest and I nodded.

We both stood up, bid Keade farewell, and walked out of the cabin, through the woods, and finally to the street, where we hailed a cab to take us to my house, seeing how it would be a very long walk. When we arrived, we stepped out of the cab, paid the cab, and went into my house.

" Katherine, I'm home, " I yelled so that wherever she was, she could hear me. Katherine came rushing down the stairs and embraced me.

" Oh my god, Kagome, I was so worried. If Inuyasha hadn't come over yesterday, I would have called the police to find you, I'm so glad that you are okay, " she said quickly and I smiled.

" Yes, yes, I am quite all right, I'm sorry I worried you, " I replied and she smiled.

" Just warn me next time, " she said and we laughed and I turned to Inuyasha.

" So, should we go see Miroku and Sango? " I asked and he nodded. As though on cue, the doorbell rang and Katherine opened it. When she walked back into the living room, she had Sango and Miroku with her. Sango screamed in delight when she spotted me and we hugged. Than Miroku and I hugged and he kept his hands off, mostly because he already had a girl, who was Sango, and I was happy for them. After our happy moment, Sango lightly punched my shoulder.

" You idiot, who do you think you are making us worry so much? " Sango asked with sarcasm and I laughed.

" I'm sorry, but hey, at least I had Inuyasha with me, if it weren't for me I'd be dead, " I said than nodded. Sango looked over at Inuyasha and hugged him.

" Thank you for taking care of Kagome, " she said and started laughing, than let go. Inuyasha just looked at her confused.

" Okay than…" he said slowly and inched closer to me and further away from Sango.

" Yeah, good job, dude, " Miroku said and gave him the thumbs up. Inuyasha shook his head as to say " idiots. "

" Well, Katherine, I'm going to go upstairs with my friends to fill them in with all the details of what is going on and stuff like that, " I explained while smiling. Katherine nodded.

" Yes, while you do that, I'm having Todd come over, so you get the idea, " she replied. I giggled, but nodded in agreement. So Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and I all went up stairs to my room. Inuyasha sat on my bed and leaned up against the wall that the bed was against, I sat in his lap, Miroku sat in a bean bag chair near my bed, and Sango sat in front of him and leaned up against him. We all started talking and discussing the battle and Inuyasha came to a conclusion about Kikyo's death.

" Well good riddance to her, " Sango said with a disgusted look on her face. " just thinking about her makes me sick."

" Now Sango, dear, that's not a very nice thing to say about the recently deceased, even if it is Kikyo, " Miroku chastised. I nodded.

" No, Sango is right. I don't even remember how I tolerated her, all I have to say is that I'm glad I rid her of being my girlfriend and chose Kagome, " Inuyasha stated and smiled at me and I smiled back. Than I thought of something and had to put the mood down.

" Hey guys, don't we have school tomorrow? " I asked and they all groaned, but nodded. I sighed.

" I wonder what they will say about Kikyo. Do you think there will be police at the school? Like trying to find out whom the murderer is…but how do we explain that Naraku is the murderer? " I asked and they all shrugged. I sighed.

" Well, I guess we just tell them who the murderer is and that he was killed because I was trying to protect Kikyo, but she still ended up dying, " Inuyasha suggested.

" I guess that works, " Sango said.

For the next couple of hours, we all talked about happier things and didn't refer to the battle or the death of Kikyo, it was all over so there was no reason to keep reliving it. When it started to get late everyone started to leave and Sango and Miroku left together. I hugged them both and bid them farewell and they did the same. So now it was Inuyasha and I all alone in my room. Katherine was still too preoccupied by Todd to notice.

I sat next to Inuyasha on my bed, both of us with our back to the wall, he had his arm around my waist and held me to him, while I rested my head on his shoulder. I sighed contently and smiled up at Inuyasha. He kissed me full on the lips and I kissed him back, before breaking for a breath.

" I love you so much Kagome, and I'm glad that you are alive. That battle with Naraku, and the poison, really had me worried, " Inuyasha explained

" I love you too, you also had me worried, battling with Naraku when I had to stay at the hut, I was worried that you were seriously injured or worst, killed. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that you were fighting against someone dangerous and I wasn't there to help, " I replied.

" But, you did help earlier in the battle, with your arrows, " Inuyasha remarked and then hugged me and I felt so much better being in his strong and secure arms. I thought my heart would burst from all the love I felt for him. I wondered if any of this was real. It was like a dream come true, or is that all it was…a dream? I looked up into Inuyasha's amber eyes and was instantly lost in them and I knew this was all true. He stared straight into my eyes just as intensely.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes before I broke the silence by accidentally yawning. Inuyasha laughed and stood up. I looked at him confused and I stood up as well and stood in front of him. He hugged me before heading towards my doorway, than he turned and smiled at me.

" Get some sleep, Kagome, we have school tomorrow. I'll meet you at the end of the shrine steps in the morning, until than good-night and farewell, " Inuyasha said. I smiled.

" Okay, goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow, " I replied. He nodded and playfully saluted me before leaving. I sighed contently and took a shower. The warm water relaxed all my sore muscles from the events from the battle, so when I emerged from the shower, all dressed for bed, I felt great. I didn't realize how tired I was until my head hit my pillow. My eyelids instantly grew heavy and I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to Katherine shaking me awake telling me that I needed to get ready for school and that I forgot to set my alarm clock. I thanked her and groggily got ready for school. Slowly, I trudged to the bathroom and to the sink. Taking a washcloth, I ran it under cold water and rubbed it on my face to wake me up. Let me tell you, it worked. I woke up almost instantly because of how cold it was. I went back into my room and changed into some dark green baggy pants, and a light green shirt, and than I brushed my hair. Once that all was done, I packed up my backpack and went down for breakfast. Katherine had made French toast and it was delicious.

Once breakfast was over I looked at the clock and realized that Inuyasha and everyone else would be meeting me at the end of the shrine steps, so I hurriedly grab my bag and said good-bye to Katherine, before I bolted out the door. Sure enough, there they were Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha, all waiting for me at the bottom of the steps. As I descended, I purposely walked really slow just to mess with them and Inuyasha made a gesture with his hand that meant, " hurry up." Smiling, I continued to walk really, really slow. Miroku and Sango laughed, while Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Inuyasha than, being very impatient with my slow movements, jumped halfway up the steps to where I was, picked me up bridal style, and jumped back down to the end of the steps. I smiled up at him and he set me down.

" Hey, I can walk on my own, " I said sarcastically. He smirked.

" Well, you were taking way too long, " he replied and I laughed. So did Miroku and Sango. Today was a glorious day, a day where we didn't have large troubles to worry about, like Naraku. These were the thoughts I was thinking about when we were walking to school. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were all caught up in their conversations and I was content with just thinking.

When we arrived at the school, my bubble of happiness burst. There were cop cars parked around the school and we could see officers interrogating students whom where still outside of the school. We all stopped and gazed about, taking in what was going on. I sighed.

" This is probably about Kikyo's death isn't it? " I asked. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango nodded.

" So, this probably means we will be interrogated as well, " Sango remarked and we all shrugged.

" What a great way to start the day, " I sarcastically remarked. We all sighed once more before entering the school. Instantly, Inuyasha's friends, or so-called friends, more like followers, were at his side, filling him in. So, we were correct in believing that this was about Kikyo. Funny how even in death she stills gets all the attention. It was almost impossible to get to homeroom, because of all the students scurrying about trying to get away from being interrogated, not to mention Inuyasha and Kikyo's followers were bothering us, and yet, they didn't really seem sad. I couldn't blame them; Kikyo was a bitch.

When we did finally manage to get to homeroom, we sat way in the back so that no one really noticed us, but we were soon to find that we were noticed. The teacher walked over to us and had a gloomy look upon his face. He looked from me, to Inuyasha, to Miroku, and than to Sango, for that was the order in which we were sitting. The teacher sighed.

" Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango, you guys are the only one in this homeroom who has not spoken to the police yet. So, Kagome and Inuyasha, you need to go down to the office and Miroku and Sango, you need to go to the gym, " he explained. I sighed and he left.

" Great, we're being separated, basically. Miroku, Sango, you tell me how it goes and we'll do the same, " I said and they nodded. We all stood up and started to walk to our destinations, Inuyasha had his hand around my waist in a reassuring way, and Miroku did the same for Sango. Inuyasha and I arrived at the office and when we entered, we could see that the place was swamped with students and officers. It was unbelievable. A woman, who was working at the office front desk, told us to have a seat and wait for our turn. We did so and I leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder.

" So, what do we tell them? The truth? " I asked. He sighed.

" I guess I can tell them I was protecting her against Naraku, and that I did the best I could, but it wasn't enough, and I killed Naraku out of self defense, " Inuyasha explained. I nodded.

" And I guess I tell them that I was a witness? " I asked, even thought I partly was, even though I didn't see that battle with Kikyo, I did see a battle with Naraku. Inuyasha nodded and we than both waited quietly and patently for our turn.

Our turn came an hour later. The same woman from the desk came and told us that we were next and we both stood up. Inuyasha held my hand and squeezed it reassuringly and we both walked into a back room of the office and sat down at a table with two detectives sitting on the other side, one was a man and the other, a woman. The room was dim, just like regular interrogation rooms down at the station. It wasn't very comforting and it didn't make the situation any better. The first detective, seeing that we sat down, started the interrogation with an introduction.

" I'm Detective McAllen and this is my partner Detective Jackson, " he said. The woman, detective Jackson, looked at a clipboard that she held and then she looked back at us.

" And you two are Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takashi, right? " she asked and we both nodded. **(I can't remember what I had Inuyasha's last name before, so if it's different than before, let me know)**

" How did you two know, Kikyo Urekko? " Detective McAllen asked. **(Oh Kikyo's last name means "popular person" just thought I would let you know)**

" I was her ex-boyfriend, " Inuyasha replied.

" I just knew her as a popular girl, who was Inuyasha's girlfriend for a while, and that she and I didn't get along very well, " I replied.

" I see, and why didn't you get along with her, Kagome? " Detective Jackson asked me. I thought a moment, I wasn't exactly sure, but I thought I knew.

" I think it was because she thought I would take Inuyasha away from her, because we were really close friends as kids and I was his best friend now and hung out with him a lot, " I replied honestly. She nodded.

" Now, Inuyasha, you said you were her ex-boyfriend, why did you break up with her? " Detective McAllen asked. Going back and forth between detectives was making me confused a bit, but I could see that I was basically being asked questions by Detective Jackson and Inuyasha was being interrogated by Detective McAllen. Inuyasha sighed.

" I broke up with her because, one: she attacked Kagome and two: because I had always liked Kagome and the whole reason why I went out with Kikyo was because she looked like Kagome, " Inuyasha replied. I guess we were just going to have to explain it all and tell nothing, but the truth, well except for when it came to the part about Naraku, that was something that we were going to have to bend the truth about. Both detectives nodded at his response.

" So, you know than Kikyo was murdered, do you know how? " Detective McAllen asked. Inuyasha nodded and both detectives looked a bit surprised.

" You do know that information hasn't been released to the public. All we have told people was that she was murdered, but not how, so how would you know? Unless you are the one who killed her, " Detective McAllen accused. Inuyasha sort of glared at him.

" I did NOT kill her, but I was there when she was killed and I know who DID kill her and it wasn't me. She was stabbed in the back, which is how she died. You can ask Kagome, she was a witness, " Inuyasha said calmly, but sternly. Detective McAllen leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest. Inuyasha had said that I was a witness, but I wasn't a witness to the part of Kikyo being stabbed, but we couldn't release the whole story or the sacred jewel might be taken and god knows what would happen then. So all I could do was not lie but more like bend the truth, for I knew Inuyasha was telling the truth.

" All right, than who did kill her? " Detective McAllen inquired.

" Naraku, " Inuyasha simply stated. Detective McAllen and Detective Jackson both looked at me and I nodded to confirm that Inuyasha was telling the truth.

" And who is this Naraku person? Why did he kill her? " Detective Jackson asked this time. Inuyasha gave a quick description of Naraku, including that he was a demon, for the detectives knew about the demons in this school.

" I don't know exactly why he killed her. All I know is that I saw Kikyo after school and she was running from something and that something was Naraku. So I defended her to the best I could have, I didn't make out just fine though, I did have my good share of injuries, but Naraku ended up killing her one of the times he deeply wounded me. When he killed her he came after me and I ended up killing him in self defense, " Inuyasha explained and I, once more, nodded again to confirm his story.

" So, if we go back to the area of which you fought Naraku, we should find a body? " Detective Jackson said. Inuyasha shook his head.

" Naraku was killed in the same area that Kikyo was. You obviously found her body, but you would not find Naraku's for his disappeared, because he was a demon. All that was left was his torn and tattered clothes and there should be blood stains everywhere from him and I " Inuyasha explained. We decided to leave Koga and Ayame out of this. Since they weren't mentioned, it looked like the detectives hadn't spoken to them yet.

" We shall see about that, " Detective McAllen said sternly. He took out his cell phone from his pocket and punched in a number. He told the person on the other line, which was probably another detective, to go back to the area where Kikyo's body was found and to look for the clothes. While Detective McAllen was on the phone, Detective Jackson was left to talk to us.

" Since you say that your blood would be found at the scene of the crime, we need a DNA sample, " she simple stated and Inuyasha shrugged.

" Fine by me, " he said dully.

" Okay, than you will have to come with us down to the station after further questioning, " she explained and he sighed, but nodded. After a few more minutes, Detective McAllen hung up his phone and looked at us.

" It seems that your story checks out, we found the clothes and hard to believe that we actually missed the blood, but we found them, like Detective Jackson already said, we need a DNA sample, so you can come with us now, seeing how the questioning is pretty much done. Thank you both for your cooperation, " Detective McAllen said and Detective Jackson nodded. We all stood up and both detectives headed out the door, the both waited outside the door, but that gave me enough time to whisper to Inuyasha quickly.

" I'll see you when you get back and you better tell me everything that goes on, " I whispered sternly. He smiled.

" Paranoid, " he whispered back and I stuck my tongue out. He rolled his eyes than kissed me and we quickly left the room, Inuyasha left with the detectives and I started to walk back to class. Luckily, I bumped into Miroku and Sango and we both told each other what went on. They said that they got out early because they had nothing to tell them that was useful, but they waited for me and Inuyasha to get out. I told them about Inuyasha going to give them a DNA sample. Miroku shook his head and Sango sighed.

Inuyasha didn't come back throughout the whole day of school and I started to worry. Sango and Miroku tried to comfort me by saying that they probably just sent him home for the day. I nodded, but I couldn't help but think there was something wrong. Maybe I was paranoid. Miroku, Sango, and I all started to walk home at the end of the day and we chatted and tried to talk about something a bit more pleasant, like the end of the school year, which was only a couple weeks away. **(Yes I sped up time. .) **I was the first to arrive to my destination out of the three of us and I bid them farewell and I walked up the large amount of stairs. As I stood in front of my door, just about to open it, I felt someone grab my from behind and I let out a scream. My mouth was covered and the culprit spun me around the face them. It was Inuyasha. I smiled and hugged him tight and he hugged me back. Than I lightly punched him in the chest.

" You idiot, you gave me a freaking heart attack!" I chastised him. He smiled and I was about to yell at him some more but he captured my mouth in a kiss and I sighed contently before parting. He smiled.

" Feel better now? " he asked and I laughed a little.

" Yes, but how come you didn't return to the school? " I asked. He shook his head as he relived what happened. He groaned.

" Because they didn't get done with me until a little while ago, for some reason it took a while, but they said that my story and alibi held up. So, the case is closed, for it was no use in looking for Naraku's body since he's a demon and some demons' bodies do that, " he explained and I nodded and instantly felt better.

" Well, I better get going before my father wonders where I've disappeared to, " he said smiling. He hugged and kissed me once more before leaving. I watched him run off until he disappeared and I entered my house. Katherine had heard about everything on the news and wanted me to tell her about it so I did.

Later that night my mother, in Florida, called and wanted me to tell her all about it as well. It was funny how fast news got around. So I was explaining to her for at least two hours what was going on with the investigation and what was going on in my life, since I hadn't talked to her in a while. She wasn't happy about getting poisoned, nor me fighting, but she was happy I was safe and that Inuyasha and I were going steady. I told her all about Todd and she laughed saying that Katherine really needed somebody and I agreed. We finally said good-bye when I told her that I needed to go to bed. When I hung up the phone I felt better, nothing could ruin my mood and nothing did.

The next morning I awoke half an hour early and I didn't know why, but I stayed up anyway because I couldn't fall back asleep. I sat down at my desk, after I took a shower, and for some reason began to think about the school year. Inuyasha and Miroku were one year ahead of Sango and me. They were sophomores and we were freshmen and we still had three years till we graduated and they had two. Why I started to think about this I wasn't sure. School wasn't exactly my favorite subject to think about, but since it's near the end of the year, I guess it's okay to be thinking about it.

I went downstairs when I heard Katherine call me saying that she wanted to tell me something. So I hurried and wasn't surprised to find that Todd was standing there with his arm around her waist. Todd and Katherine had been going steady for quite some time. They met when we first moved back here and they went steady a month later so they've been going steady for months, maybe almost the whole entire school year. Whatever Katherine wanted to tell me, it was very good, for she couldn't stand still for a moment. Maybe she was crazy and that was the deal. I knew that wasn't it, but hey, you never know. I smiled at the thought. Todd was beaming just like Katherine was and than I knew something was up and I guess I was about to find out.

" You beckoned me? " I said to Katherine and she nodded, while still smiling from ear to ear. Now I really wanted to know what was going on.

" Yes, I have something very, very important to say, " she started. I made a hand gesture that meant, " go on." She took a deep breath and so did Todd. So this automatically told me that it had to do with Todd as well. Possibilities started to run through my mind, but before I could decide on one Katherine interrupted my thoughts.

" Todd and I are engaged and we are going to marry next year, " she delightedly said. I blinked a couple of times, letting the words sink in. Katherine…was…getting…married. I smiled wide and hugged her.

" Congratulations! " I yelled and both of them smiled. I even hugged Todd. I couldn't wait; I was having the best day of my life. Katherine was getting married, school was ending soon, and well I can't think of anything else except that I have awesome friends and a loving boyfriend. I looked at the clock and slapped my hands together.

" Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get to school. See you two later! " I said as I was heading out the door with my backpack.

Running down the stairs of the shrine, I could see that Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha were waiting for me like they did every day. Today, I didn't walk slowly down the steps and Inuyasha smiled.

" I see we are moving a bit faster today, " he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and hopped the last step of the stairs and landed in front of him. We kissed before walking to school and Miroku and Sango did the same except for they seemed to be making out. I giggled and Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

" Looks like you two are having fun, " I commented.

" Come on before we are late for school, " Inuyasha commanded. The two stopped and blushed furiously.

We arrived at school and the day went by normally. No detectives, no nothing. Just a regular boring day, that was only good because of my friends. Soon the school days just started to fly by and before we knew it, it was the last day of school and all the classes were shortened. During lunch, us four, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and I, all discussed what we were going to do with our lives when we graduated from high school in a couple of years.

" I think I'm actually going to go into photography, " Miroku said. We all looked at him like he was crazy.

" Why? " Sango asked, still trying to get over it like the rest of us. Miroku smiled wide.

" So I can take pictures of all the beautiful things I see. So that means my picture books would be filled with mostly pictures of you, Sango, my love, " he said and I laughed, Inuyasha shook his head, and Sango blushed.

" I think what I want to do with my life, is get married and raise a family, " I said.

" Yeah, same here, " Sango agreed. The boys just stared at us like we were crazier than Miroku. I put my hands on my hips even though I was sitting down.

" What's wrong with that? " I asked sternly. They both burst out laughing. Sango and I growled and were about to pummel them, but they stopped.

" Of course that's what you would say, all girls say that, " Inuyasha stated and Miroku nodded in agreement. I glared at Inuyasha.

" Oh you are very nice, good thing that my husband would want the same and wouldn't laugh, " I said, knowing that talking about another guy would get Inuyasha riled up. I was right, for he looked at me and looked serious.

" What, is there another guy that I don't know about? " he asked, starting to get slightly angry and very jealous. I laughed.

" Well, you think the idea is silly so you can say that you are going to be my husband, " I explained and he didn't say anything for a moment, so I decided to bring the subject back to what we were going to do with our lives.

" So, Inuyasha, what do you want to do with your life? " I sweetly asked him. He continued to look like he was in deep thought, so I waved my hand in front of his face and he jolted back to reality.

" Hm, what? What's going on? What did I miss? " He asked, confused. I looked at him weird. Had he not heard me? What was he thinking about?

" I said, what do you want to do with your life? " I replied. He shrugged.

" Dunno, haven't really thought about it, " he said smiling. I rolled my eyes.

" So, what were you thinking about that led you to ignore, Kagome? " Miroku asked. For a second I thought I saw Inuyasha blush and look the other way, but a minute later he looked back at Miroku and wasn't blushing.

" I was just thinking that's it, got a problem with that? " Inuyasha sarcastically asked. Miroku nodded.

" Yep, I do. You thinking is very, VERY crazy. You thinking would make you smart, but you are not because you are an idiot because you went out with Kikyo and bunch of other stupid things, " Miroku replied and Sango and I laughed. Inuyasha growled and made a fist.

" Watch yourself or you are seriously going to regret it, " he threatened. Miroku gulped and laughed nervously.

" I'm shutting up, " he said nervously and Sango laughed.

We were all having a great day, I mean come on, it's the last day of school. Plus, I was spending it with the best friends I had ever had. When the bells rang it was like freedom rang through the halls and all were glad at being dismissed for the summer. Us four, were the last ones to leave because we didn't want to endanger our lives by venturing outside the classroom and into the sea of students, rushing to leave, where you could get trampled and crushed.

Inuyasha and I parted with Sango and Miroku, because they were going to the mall and we were going back to my house. Inuyasha grabbed my hand as we started walking towards my house and we smiled at each other.

" I love you, Kagome, so much and I seriously mean love, not strongly like, " he said affectionately. I smiled sweetly and felt that my heart would burst, for I felt the same.

" And I love you too, Inuyasha, love, not strongly like, " I replied lovingly, purposely using his words and he laughed.

As we climbed up the shrine stairs, I could see that there was a white car in the driveway, and it wasn't mine, Katherine's, or Todd's. It left me confused and I could see Inuyasha looking at me confused as well for he knew which cars we owned and which we didn't and that definitely was a car we didn't own.

" I take it that you are expecting company, " Inuyasha stated. I shook my head.

" No, I'm not. I have no clue whose car this is. Well, lets go find out, " I suggested and still with his hand in mine, I entered my house. I heard Katherine call me to the living room saying that I had a guest and I was even more confused. Inuyasha and I entered the living room and whom I saw standing there made my eyes grow wide. He, yes the guest was a he, he was a friend I had made in kindergarten in Florida. Why he had traveled all this way I had no clue. From the corner of my eye I could see Inuyasha glance at me and all I could do was stare wide eyed at the fifteen-year old boy, same age as me, in front of me. Than I finally found words to speak.

"Hojo?" I asked in a disbelieving tone. Hojo smiled at me and came over and hugged me and all I could do was let him, I was too stunned to do anything else. I hadn't seen Hojo since I left Florida, and he was also the one who wanted to go out with me badly. Inuyasha growled protectively and Hojo backed off.

" Kagome, who is this guy? " Inuyasha asked in a stern tone, never taking his eyes off of Hojo. Katherine decided than to leave the room and leave us alone to deal with our problems.

" Uh, Kagome, who is this dude? He's a demon, " Hojo asked. I looked from to the other before snapping out of it.

" Inuyasha, this is my friend Hojo, we've been friends since kindergarten, when I moved to Florida and Hojo this is my long lost friend Inuyasha, who I met a little while before you and I had to move away from him, " I explained. Hojo smirked.

" So, this is the infamous Inuyasha I've heard about. The one, who kept you from going out with me, " Hojo said with detest.

" I did not keep her from going out with you. Who would want to go out with you anyway? " Inuyasha said back with just as much disgust as sarcasm. Hojo continued to smirk.

" Oh everybody wanted to go out with me, but I only wanted to go out with Kagome, but no, she wouldn't because she had her heart set on you and you were always on her mind. She wanted to go out with you, but wouldn't say that," Hojo explained and I blushed for I knew he was right. Inuyasha blinked a couple of times and than looked at me.

" You wanted to go out with me way back then? " he asked. I nodded slowly and I saw Inuyasha's face light up, but than fall, when he remembered that he had been going out with Kikyo around that time and before. Hojo noticed this and took advantage of it.

" I bet you were already going out with someone. It probably broke Kagome's heart. I knew that she was wasting her time wanting you, " Hojo assumed and Inuyasha said nothing for he knew it was true and so did I. I sighed.

" Hojo, just stop it alright, the past doesn't matter. His old girlfriend, now I don't know whether to say fortunately or unfortunately, died, but even before that Inuyasha asked me out, so all is not lost, " I explained. Hojo was taken back by the fact that I was actually going out with him.

" You can't seriously say that you are willing to forget the past, that he had a girlfriend, when you wouldn't go out with anyone because of that promise. Now don't say that isn't true, because you told me yourself that you wouldn't go out with anyone, because of the promise and that you were keeping your word on it, " Hojo asked skeptically. I looked at Hojo than at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was looking at me with sad eyes and his ears even drooped a bit. His eyes were asking me if that was true or not and all I could do was nod.

" Yes, I am willing to forget the past, for it doesn't matter. All that matters is him now. I know that I held that promise dear, but I was stupid, we were only kids and I had no friends so of course I was going to hold onto something like that, " I quietly explained. It was weird how one person can change your life and bring back the past that haunts you. I didn't want to be reminded, but no, there is always someone who does the reminding whether you like it or not. Hojo laughed like he couldn't believe it.

" But Kagome, you could have gone out with me, who had gone out with no one, and still hasn't, " he started. He walked over to me and took both my hands in his. " I can make you much more happier than he can, I can be a much better boyfriend, I can guarantee it. I'm not a filthy demon who might one day attack you. Kagome, he doesn't deserve you." That "filthy demon" line did it for me. That was it, he had officially pissed me off. I slapped him hard across the face.

" Don't you EVER talk about Inuyasha like that or so help me you will regret it! " I screamed at him. He was taken back by my actions and so was Inuyasha. Hojo touched the spot where I had slapped him, which had become a really red hand mark, redder than the ones Miroku used to receive.

" K-Kagome, you actually struck me. You have never once used violence, for as long as I have known you, " Hojo stated. I sighed.

" Yes, I have. You just never saw me, " I said simply. Inuyasha's face seemed to light up at the face that I stood up for him and actually struck someone.

" I take it that Kagome doesn't like you anymore, " Inuyasha said sarcastically and Hojo glared at him, but than looked sincere at me.

" You're right Kagome, I'm sorry for that remark, but I really can be better, you'll see, one day he'll abandon you for someone else. But done worry, I'll be there for you when you'll need me, " Hojo assured and went to hug me once more, but Inuyasha interfered and stood in front of me.

" Keep your hands off her, " he commanded and growled dangerously at him. He sighed and glared at Inuyasha once more and Inuyasha glared back.

" I'll see you around, Kagome, " he said than left. I sighed heavily and walked out the back door with Inuyasha and went around to the front, buying time for Hojo to leave, and leaned up against the sacred tree. Inuyasha stood in front of me and looked at me with sad eyes. I looked back at him, confused on why he was sad. I brought my hand to his cheek and cupped it with one hand and Inuyasha put his hand over mine.

" Inuyasha, what's wrong? " I asked quietly. He sighed and continued to look at me with those sad amber eyes.

" Hojo is right, I don't deserve you. Here, you kept on to that promise, and wouldn't go out with anyone, and here I do go out with them, even if I did go out with them because they looked like you, doesn't change the fact that I went out with someone who wasn't you. I didn't have any friends either and I didn't hold onto the promise like you did. I feel like such an asshole, " Inuyasha explained. I shook my head and cupped his face with both hands.

" Who cares about Hojo and who cares about the past? All that matters is you now, " I explained and kissed him. He smiled once we parted and grabbed me around the waist and buried his face in the crook of my neck and kissed me there. I shivered from the sensation, but I giggled as well. He continued to smile.

" You really are too good for me, I was lucky that I was able to even be with you and to be so deeply in love you, " he said quietly and I smiled.

" Same here. Now, don't worry about what anyone says, including Hojo, he's just jealous, " I explained and Inuyasha smirked.

" I'll bet. I'd be jealous too, " he said and I laughed. He hugged me to him and we stayed that way for a while, just enjoying one's company and to be in one another's arms. We had to part when Katherine started to call for me, wondering where I was. I called out to her to tell her where I was and she said okay and was just making sure I was okay.

" Of course I'm okay, I have Inuyasha with me, " I said smiling at Katherine, who was standing in the doorway of our house. She smiled and nodded before going back into the house. I looked to the sky to see what time it was. It was dusk so I looked to the west to watch the sun set. The sky turned from blue to orange, pink, yellow, and purple. It was a heavenly sight and I sighed contently as I leaned my head against Inuyasha's chest, whom had wrapped his arms around me from behind, and he was resting his chin on the crook of my neck and we stayed that way until the sun went down. When it did, we kiss and bid each other goodnight and he left for home, while I entered my house. My life was so wonderful, even with the confrontation with Hojo.

3 Years Later… 

It was graduation once again; Inuyasha and I were still together and still madly in love. The same goes for Miroku and Sango. This graduation was for the end of my last high school year as a senior and so was the same for Sango. Miroku and Inuyasha had graduated the year before and continued to tease us saying that they didn't have to go to school and we did. My family came over from Florida, for my graduation and was sitting in the crowd with Katherine, Miroku, Inuyasha, and surprisingly, Sesshomaru. Sango and I were dressed in our black cap and gown outfits and were walking out with the rest of our class and we waved to our boyfriends and just to irritate him, Sesshomaru too. I of course waved to my mother, step father, brother, and Katherine. I was so happy to be graduating, because than I could be out in the world on my own and not to mention, not have to deal with school.

After our diplomas getting handed out and after our speeches, the ceremony was over and we all threw our caps up in the air, luckily I was watching mine carefully, so I retrieved it; same with Sango. We walked over to each other and walked arm in arm over to our families and friends. Inuyasha stole me from Sango and Miroku stole Sango from me. Inuyasha held me to him and kissed me and I kissed him back and Sango and Miroku mirrored our actions. We were all laughing and having a good time.

" Let's go out to dinner to celebrate, " My mother suggested and I took her up on that offer. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and her family came with as well. Inuyasha had to help me pursued his brother to come along and after much begging he finally agreed. It was a huge party and we decided to go out to the Olive Garden and eat there. As it turns out, my parents had already made reservations, so Sango and her family, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were already invited. Which meant that Sesshomaru was just giving us a hard time earlier, just to tease us, for he had already agreed to come earlier before Inuyasha and I started begging.

So, we arrived at the Olive Garden, but we didn't go right in. I was confused, so I looked at everyone and they were looking at me and smiling. I looked at Inuyasha with confused eyes and he was the one who was smiling the most. I was so confused it was making me crazy.

" What's going on? Why are you all standing around smiling like that? " I asked in a worried tone, afraid that they were going to play a prank on me, so I started to back up, but Inuyasha stopped me.

" We're not going to do nothing to you, " Inuyasha assure, but I was doubtful.

" In fact, I believe he has something to ask you, " Sesshomaru said calmly, but yet he was smiling as well. I turned around to face Inuyasha and found that he was down on the ground, on one knee, holding a small box with a ring in it. I was so stunned I was surprised I didn't faint. I knew what was coming next and I was smiling like him.

" Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me? " he asked and I was still so surprised. It took me awhile before I nodded.

" Of course I will, " I said lovingly. Inuyasha stood up and placed the ring on my finger and we kissed. Everyone was cheering and my eyes were watering with tears of happiness. I hugged him tight and he held me just as tight. I soon found out that everyone was in on this charade, but I didn't care, I was too happy.

Later, when we had finished eating, Miroku and Sango started to bang on their glasses to call attention to everyone, so naturally everyone made it harder for them to call attention, just to irritate them. They started to bang on the glasses louder and they cracked, didn't break, but cracked and than everyone looked at them. We laughed, for the glasses were cracked, none of the less, they raised their cracked glasses to make a toast.

" We want to make a toast to the engaged lovebirds, " Miroku started.

" Yes, and we want them to be happy and better send us invitations, " Sango finished and we laughed and toasted. That night was the happiest day of my life, I couldn't believe it, I was going to be married to the one I had love for so long. I couldn't wait to see the look on Hojo's face, so that's why he was getting an invitation. So the night wore on and eventually ended. We all went home and I kissed Inuyasha before he left and I went home and straight to bed. Inuyasha and I were to get married in a couple of months and I couldn't wait. With those thoughts I drifted off to sleep for when I awoke it would be the prologue to the beginning of my new life, which the actual beginning of my new life would be after I was married. I know knew what Inuyasha wanted with his life, he wanted the same as I did: to get married and raise a family. Life held so many surprises, but this was the surprise I loved the most…

**That was : sniff sniff :: wipes away tear: so beautiful. Whew that was long, 14 chapters on Microsoft Word. Okay this is the last chapter, but I'm having an epilogue so that's more like the last chapter, but that is going to be pretty short, for it's just for tying up loose ends and all. But I am having a sequel, which I shall have the name of the title at the end of the epilogue, and I will get started on that as soon as I can.**

** Sayonara! **

** Kitty – san **


	18. Epilogue

**Oh kay this is the last and final chapter of Do You Remember Me? Well, it's sort of like a chapter, it's an epilogue oh kay so yah. Here we go : sniff sniff : this story is finally coming to an end, sadly. Like I said though I am doing a sequel, wanna know the title? Well you can't until you read this story and find out at the end.**

Epilogue 

Inuyasha and I got married that summer and it was a glorious wedding, everyone we knew was there and everyone had a great time. It was a day I would NEVER forget. Inuyasha and I were so happy, we were beaming with joy the whole day. Of course, Souta got along great with Inuyasha. He liked having an older brother so to speak. Mom was quite taken to him as well, although she liked him when he was a little kid as well so yeah. My step father and Inuyasha's father got along famously for they were both business men and well Sesshomaru liked me already, well not as a kid, but since the battle with Naraku, we've got closer. I think Inuyasha's father likes me, not sure, but Inuyasha keeps insisting that he does so I trust him.

I had married at eighteen, but no one thought I was too young, least of all Inuyasha and I. He was nineteen, but that didn't bother me, nope not at all. Miroku and Sango ended up getting married next year, so He was twenty and she was nineteen. We had a huge party for them as well. It seemed that everyone in our little group had gotten married, but at least to someone we knew. Us four were still very close. We always knew news about one another and we never missed anything. Birthdays, anniversaries, you name it.

When Sango and I turned twenty-five, we both gave birth to beautiful children. She had a boy and girl and I had a girl. Inuyasha wasn't disappointed neither, he was just as happy, if not happier, if he had gotten a boy. Though, Miroku and Sango were overjoyed with both. Ironically, Sango and I gave birth on the same day, so we would have three birthdays to celebrate. Sango's daughter was named Sakura and her son was named Michael, but they were going to call him Mike. Inuyasha and I named our daughter Saki.

Sakura had dark brown hair and blue eyes and looked like Sango with Miroku's eyes and Mike had black hair and brown eyes, so he looked like Miroku with Sango's eyes. It was cool. The loved those two like no other and they were very, very happy.

Our daughter, Saki, because Inuyasha's a half demon, she was a half demon as well. We were hoping that there wouldn't be abnormalities, like marks, ears, or a tail so that she wouldn't be made fun of, but she did have an abnormality. She had gray dog-ears perched upon her head and she had black hair with silver streaks, so that was somewhat normal. She also had claws forming, she was still a baby so they had yet to grow, same with the fangs, which we knew she would have. We also had yet to know when she turned into a human, on what nights like Inuyasha, for him it was the night of the New Moon. Her eyes were hazel and she was a beautiful baby girl. Inuyasha and I vowed that when she was old enough we were going to have to teach her to stick up for herself, for Inuyasha had explained to me what he childhood was like because he was a half demon and we didn't want that for Saki. But we also found out that she didn't have and miko powers or so, because it would have purified her and killed her at birth if she had it in her. Because she is a half demon, and mikos purify demons, we were also lucky she wasn't killed before she was born because of the miko blood that coursed through my veins. I guess all our preying and hoping did well.

As for the sacred jewel, I kept that hidden away until I could figure out how to purify it. Even though I had realized my miko powers, I still didn't know how to get rid of the jewel and only hoped that someday soon I would get rid of it. We didn't want another demon like Naraku to come after it, which would be horrible, for we had too much at stake.

As for our life, it went fine, Inuyasha and our stayed deeply in love and we believed that we would stay that way until our dying day. My life was perfect now, everything was wonderful, I had a perfect husband, child, and friends. Sango and Miroku and Inuyasha and I all moved into houses right next to each other so that when our children were old enough, they could play with each other. Plus, if one needed a babysitter, the other could do so and not have to go so far.

My parents decided to stay in Japan and were thrilled with the news that they were grandparents. Sesshomaru sort of had a hard time believing that Inuyasha was a father, he just found it too weird, but Inuyasha told me that Sesshomaru had been going out with someone named Rin from the time we got married till now and we believed that Sesshomaru would marry her. Sure enough, he did and we teased him for teasing us and it was just awesome. As for Katherine and Todd, they stayed in Japan as well, and they were married. Everyone we knew seemed to be getting married, but it all was good. I couldn't see anything that could burst my bubble of happiness.

**All right, there was the epilogue, I told you that it was going to be short, real short. Oh kay I'm working on the sequel the title is going to be The Past That Haunts Me. And because I'm evil I'm not going to give you a summary, you are just going to have to read the summary when I eventually start the story. Oh kay me love you all if you have reviewed and I hope that some of my loyal reviewers will read the sequel.**

** Sayonara! **

** Kitty – san **


End file.
